


Bleed The Same

by LiNDiXHM



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:36:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 46,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNDiXHM/pseuds/LiNDiXHM
Summary: "Why do you care so much? Why me? Why Peeta? Why now? After all the tributes that you've mentored, why do you care so much about keeping me alive?" Katniss questions her mentor chasing after him."Listen, sweetheart, there's a lot you don't know.""That doesn’t answer my question. Why do you care?" Her scowl is sharp and demanding.It’s like looking in a mirror, he thinks to himself. Haymitch continues to have an internal battle with himself on whether or not he’s ready to tell her. But his mouth has other plans, "Because I'm your father."Katniss and Peeta volunteerA rebellion is in the worksAnd secrets are revealed





	1. Chapter 1

Dropping off the last step of her porch, Katniss starts her day as if it were any other. Heading to the meadow to keep her family fed. Only it isn't any normal day, not for her at least. Today is Prim’s first Reaping. She's dreaded this day since she was able to understand the Games when they did a lesson on it in school, the fear started off as for her own life then after her father died the fear worsened for her sister and the added stress of her baby brother wasn't good for her health. Katniss fears one day that she or anyone of her loved ones may end up unlucky enough to have their name drawn. After all, the odds have never been in her favor. 

She curses herself every year for allowing such a long list of people in. Not as hefty as others, but far too many for her, and lucky enough to have four Merchant friends who most likely won’t get picked as tessera isn't as much of a necessity for them as it is for those living in the Seam. Although it isn't unheard-of that a Merchant kid has to sign up, the cobbler girl Delly Cartwright had to start this year. Another relief is that she has forbidden her younger sister from taking out any tessera. It was a long fight at first, but Katniss never loses when it comes to protecting loved ones.

As she reaches the fence at the edge of the meadow she takes a moment to mourn a nice day like this. The calm silence in the breeze, the soft glow of the sunrise. The cool dew from the high grass that grazes the surface of her exposed shin. The temperature is perfect, not too cold and not too hot. The past winter had been harsh on the young Huntress. If it weren’t for her little secret her family may not have survived. Nice days like this are rare because the heat is almost as bad as the cold. It’s such a tragedy that a nice day like this, is wasted on such a horrid event. Katniss’ frown shrinks as she makes her way under the fence and to her bow, hidden in a fallen tree, not stopping again until she reaches the glade, Gale already awaiting. 

The eighteen-year-old has been just as restless having his own fears about the day’s Reaping. Moreso worried about after the Reaping, where he plans to propose to the girl he has secretly grown feelings for these last few years. Due to the lack of sleep and the extra energy, he arrived to the woods much sooner than normal. Made enough time to catch a few squirrels to trade with the baker and return in time for Katniss’s arrival. 

“Look what I caught,” he jokes as soon as she becomes visible to him. Holding up a roll of fresh bread with an arrow pierced through it, he grins. Katniss forces a laugh at the lame joke and feigns excitement for the treat. She is slightly disappointed that now she won’t have a plausible reason for visiting the bakery this morning. But she can’t let him know that. 

“Why did you go to the Bakery? You know I handle them,” She questions, taking a bite of her goat cheese smeared slice of bread. The cheese courtesy of Prim.

“I know, I just thought I’d do something nice for you before the Reaping, knowing how worried you are about Prim I figured you’d like the spare time to be with her.” He says simply, proud of himself even. Unaware that trading with the Mellarks was the exact opposite of a nice thing. 

The one person she needs to see the most, the only person capable of calming her nerves of the day, she now cannot see. This predicament sticks with her through their conversation causing her to snap at him to quit speaking of running away. Usually she is able to bite her tongue and allow her friend the luxury that is deprived from them of speaking out their minds. But she’s just not in the mood for it today.

“We’d get caught, there are still too many of us eligible that they’d notice and send search parties to capture us. Leaving us to run and hide from every little noise. What kind of life is that? Living in fear of the Capital. Doesn’t that ring a bell?” 

Gale hangs his head staring down at his feet biting his tongue. She can tell he’d explode on her right then if today wasn’t what it was by his hard breaths, clenching his jaw. “I’m never having kids.” Katniss declares once again. A statement she has stood by since the day she understood the Games. Like most kids in the Seam, Katniss was traumatized by the lesson, realizing why her parents shield her eyes from the horror being projected on the screen. At the time she assumed it was a contest filled with actors from each district instead of the gaudy capitolites she was used to seeing when the power was on. Katniss didn’t think any of it was real until that day. That day she remembers so clearly. 

Running to her father as he entered the house she said:  _ “I never want kids! Papa, I never want my kids to end up in the Games! They won’t end up in the games if I don’t have ‘em!”  _ Katniss had cried into his arms. He told her that he had felt the same way once, and then she came into the picture and selfishly didn’t regret it one bit. 

“I might, if I didn’t live here,” Gale counteracts.

Katniss stands in a huff picking up her game bag and bow, “Will you just drop it Gale? You do live here and there’s no changing that. The sooner you accept that the better off you'll be.” 

He joins her by her side, “Forget it,  _ sorry _ for having a shred of hope that life could be better than this!” 

She stops and turns to face him with a cold glare in her stormy grey eyes, “You know what they say about hope… it breeds eternal misery.” 

Turning back around she continues on, devising a plan on how she will get to see  _ him _ this morning without getting noticed. When they look at the haul by the end of the morning she suggests that they split up to save time, so to not be late for the Reaping. She takes the Merchant side while he takes the Hob and they’ll put their shares together for tonight. 

Stopping by the Mayor's house to sell a gallon of strawberries, she is pleasantly surprised to have Madge answering the door. The two exchange pleasantries rather than a regular conversation, Madge knowing that her friend should hurry if she is to be on time. Waving goodbye the Huntress makes her way to the back alleys of the Mellark Bakery, skipping the rest of her usual clients. 

Before she even reaches the apple tree she is yanked in a direction by her arm, her thin body slamming against a more solid one. “I was so worried you weren’t going to show. When I saw Gale this morning I nearly lost it. I needed to see you today and I don’t know what I’d have done if—” The boy’s words are halted by her lips meeting his. 

“I love you, and I love hearing your voice. But sometimes you need to know when to shut up,” She giggles pulling away. It struck her as odd the first time he was able to elicit such an uncharacteristic sound. But she lets it slide because when she’s with him she gets to be whoever she chooses to be. Playing with her hands he chuckles. 

“Is that so, Ms. Everdeen?” Katniss nods keeping her eyes on his. 

They kiss once more but it is short lived much to Katniss’ dismay. “I hate this,” he whispers in a slightly pained tone. She raises her eyebrows in question not sure as to what he is referring to. Normally she would have an idea, but today is Reaping day, it could be a myriad of troublesome thoughts. And she isn’t sure she has it in her to have another one of those conversations today. 

“Why do we have to hide? I want to be able to hold your hand in public. Talk to you in school. Hold you right after the Reaping in front of everyone in relief that it wasn’t you. That it wasn’t me,” he pouts holding her gaze. He is so unbelievably adorable in her eyes that she can’t help but give him another chaste kiss. 

“Two more years darling, I promise. We have to be sure that you inherit the Bakery before we can go public with us. Rye still hasn’t decided whether or not he’s stepping down from heirship yet?” Katniss takes her hands out of his to tenderly hold his face. 

Peeta shakes his head and smirks. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were trying to get into the Merchant life anyway possible.” His little joke rubs her the wrong way. She scowls at the notion that she’d be like all of those Seam girls that rough it with a Merchant in the slag heap trying to con them into marriage. Only to be left feeding an unwanted child themselves or abandoning them altogether. 

“You know it’s not like that. I don’t want to lose you the way my mother lost my father. I don’t think I‘d survive it. I need you,” she clears her throat to cover the waver in her voice. Peeta sees his error and wraps his arms around her waist. 

“I’m sorry, bad joke. And hey, you’re strong, and independent, you don’t need someone like me. Weak and useless, especially in the mines,” he pauses for a second losing eye contact with her. “But if I didn’t get the bakery and I had to work in the mines you’d still be with me right?” 

“Of course Peeta, I love you for  _ you _ don’t doubt that for a second. And you are anything but weak and useless, stop listening to that mega beast. Besides we’d get by pretty well, we could probably take over the world together if we wanted to.” 

Peeta smiles brightly regaining contact. “We do make a pretty great team, huh?” 

She smiles leaning into him taking in his warmth before hastily letting go. “I’ll try to see you tonight. By the fence?” Peeta nods in reply. She leaves with one last quick peck wishing each other luck and steps out of the shadows to make her way home. 

When she arrives home, a bath is already drawn for her. “You better hurry, wouldn’t want to be late.” Her mother chides in a soft tone as a good mother should while dressing her baby brother AJ. Katniss sometimes feels a pain of longing for the mother she once had. 

But the anger and resentment is enough to keep those feelings at bay. After scrubbing down she enters the room she shares with Prim. On the bed lay a blue dress from her mother’s Merchant days. One of the many precious dresses she refused to let her sell for extra money to pay for food. 

“You’re far too tall for your old outfit. Prim will use that and I thought it’d be nice for you to wear this.” Her mother explains from the doorway. Katniss gives a silent thank you and closes the door to change from the loose towel. She’s not wrong, the old outfit started to tighten in awkward spots and last year she might as well have been in a Capitol music video with how small the outfit looked on her. But she wasn’t the only one standing in unfitted clothing, although she was apart of the half that was swimming in old clothing like how Prim will look until she grows into the outfit.

Katniss allows Mrs. Everdeen to style her hair, something she hasn’t done in years. When she is finished, Katniss looks at herself in the old mirror and cannot believe the slight transformation. A silent voice in the back of her mind wanders what Peeta might think of her new do adding a slight tint to her cheeks. A knock on the front door startles her back to reality. “It’s the Hawthorns! Time to go!” Prim calls out nervously. Katniss thanks her mother once again before heading out the door.

The walk from the Seam to the Town Square is long and strangely awkward as Gale tries to put a protective arm around his best friend. She shrugs him off each time hoping he received the message. Katniss doesn’t want anyone getting any ideas, most of all, she doesn’t want town gossip to reach Peeta. Fortunately, AJ senses her discomfort and reaches for her hand. For a six-year-old, he is very intuitive. 

Katniss is relieved. She knows how Peeta feels about their relationship and after this morning's conversation, she worries he might do something stupid if he were to see. The last thing she needs is to cause a scene. Knowing Peeta, he would never intentionally do something so stupid, but seeing her with Gale showing a form of PDA, something he wants so desperately might be enough to do it. Like most people say, love makes people do stupid things and Peeta is no exception from that rule. 

Katniss is no fool, had she not fallen for her Boy with the Bread she might’ve been. But she knows when a boy likes her and is trying to subtlety advance on her. She had been more than willing when it was Peeta over a year ago. Once she realized what he was doing, of course. After that, she was glad that Gale wasn’t a problem but as he began to reach the age to marry, he began to change. Much like other boys in her grade had, though most were still too intimidated by her to approach her. Some did make advances on her, but they were no match for her scowl. Katniss doesn't blame the boys, in their eyes she is seen as a great asset to survival. She knows this because of one of her mothers' patients. Even Hazel made some hints to a growing relationship between Katniss and her son. That only made it harder to ease Peeta’s worries about the older hunter. 

_ “He’s in love with you Katniss, I can see it.” _ He claimed one night. Gale had tagged along with Katniss that afternoon to trade at the Bakery, much to Katniss’s demise. 

She tried to look down at her feet, but he kept a finger under her chin. She began to shake her head, _ “He’s not in love with me… Maybe a little crush.”  _ She mumbled to herself, hoping he didn’t hear. 

Peeta felt his heart drop as he slumped against a tree and ran his fingers through his hair.  _ “But that doesn’t matter Peeta. I only want you. It’s just a crush, I’m sure you’ve noticed other girls before and not have it go any further. Besides, I know how he can be. He’ll get over it fast and move on to the next thing that moves in his sight. Trust me, you have nothing to worry about.” _ She reassured him. 

As far as she knew, Gale wouldn’t get between them. They are too alike to be in the sort of relationship that she has with Peeta. She doesn’t understand his insecurity and maybe never will, though she has a sneaking suspicion that it has something to do with that witch of a mother he has. 

As they reach the square, Katniss can sense Prim’s anxiety as she peers at the line of kids giving blood samples at the sign in. She pulls her sister to the side, handing their baby brother off to their mom, and explains to her what is about to happen, having forgotten to do so earlier. “It won’t hurt for long, and I’ll see you right after,” Katniss promises the young girl. 

Pushing her sister forward she stands in line as one by one everyone filters through. Katniss stands next to her friend Madge in her age group section, subtly scanning the area to find those who matter to her. Prim is the first one she spots, the young girl stands clutching the hands of two others. Next, she finds Peeta, who gives her a comforting closed mouth smile that is sure to go unnoticed by the public. Then Rory, who stands taller than most of his age group. Spotting Rye talking to the guy next to him with a bright grin, always one to make light of any given situation. Lastly, her eyes manage to find that of Gale’s, he offers her a wink causing Katniss to roll her eyes and redirect her attention to the stage. 

As the reaping begins the mayor — Madge’s father — relates the story of the Dark Days. Tales of how the Hunger Games had begun. Natural disaster and order upon the districts only to have the last one organize a rebellion against the Capitol. They lost and as punishment every year each district is to give two tributes to fight to the death. Rewarding the lone victor and their district for the rest of the year. Somewhere along the way it just became some sick entertainment for the Capitol citizens, they’d never admit to that though. Always one to leave kids fighting an old man’s war. 

Lastly, he introduces Effie Trinket — their Districts escort — to the podium. Standing in between the two bowls containing the names of innocent children, she greets the crowd. At an agonizingly slow pace, she reaches in the females bowl and grabs a slip. Opening it Katniss prays it isn’t her name, it’s not. 

“Primrose Everdeen!” 

Katniss stands still, shocked, light-headed, nearly falling over. The air in her lungs gone, leaving her dizzy and suffocating. Madge is gripping Katniss’s hand in hopes that her friend won’t do something stupid; like volunteer. But it’s too late, once her friend catches sight of the young girl in two braids she’s running to the stage. 

“Katniss!” She shouts but is barely recognized with the shock of District Twelve’s first ever volunteer. The sixteen-year-old girl stands before her unforgiving district in hopes of saving her sister. Suddenly she wishes she listened to Gale and ran that morning. Run from the district that is against Seam and Merchant relationships, from the divided district full of hatred, most importantly from the Capital with their sick and twisted games. 

Effie Trinket is appalled at the unorganized outburst, having asked for volunteers at the end of every Reaping she figured the poor district was at least smart enough to go by protocol. It’s Haymitch Abernathy’s response that confuses Katniss the most. As the staggering drunk arrives late to the stage he looks as though he’d been stabbed in the heart. Before Effie can begin to protest against the volunteer he holds a hand up to silence her. 

“Let ‘er volunteer! Look at ‘er! This one’s got spunk! She’s better than you!” Pointing angrily at the escort. “Braver than you!” Scowling at the crowd that stands by each year sending malnourished twelve-year-olds to fight to the death without a blink of an eye. “Most certainly, smarter than you!” He growls glaring into the camera before taking a swig from his flask. Then he tumbles off the stage. The Mayor stands and vouches for Katniss as well leaving Effie Trinket to reluctantly allow this, much to her dismay. 

Prim is gripping Katniss begging her not to go. Katniss stands tall, her expression stoic, trying not to appear weak in front of the cameras, knowing full well what happens to the Tributes when they are weak. Ignoring the cry of her name from her brother nearly shatters her heart. Suddenly a weight is lifted off of her waist and Gale stands over her carrying the young girl over his shoulder. 

A pained longing shines in his eyes. “Go on up Catnip.” With a curt nod, she stalks onto the stage. Giving her name Effie jokes as to lighten the mood but no one is laughing. Instead, they kiss three fingers and raise them, the Silent Salute. Something only done at funerals for loved ones. It surprises Katniss because as far as she knows, she’s hardly liked. Being a Seam kid with a mother from Town isn’t a way to be popular in this district. 

She catches the eyes of her lover and nearly dropped to her knees on the spot. She hadn’t thought about him in all of his. But if it came down to it, she’d choose Prim over Peeta every time, he knew that. She’d never find love again and she would definitely be heartbroken, but it’s worth it to protect her sister’s future. But given the choice she’d give up her life to save both of theirs. As she waits, Katniss doesn’t pay attention to anything that isn’t him. 

That is until she hears, “Rory Hawthorne!” Stunned she scans the area to find Gale who stands with his mother and her’s, consoling a hysterical Primrose. 

“I volunteer as Tribute!” 

A deep familiar voice sounds, once again causing the District to erupt in chatter about the unusual events taking place before their very eyes. Furthering her confusion she hadn’t seen Gale lips move nor did his hand shoot up. She knows he’d never do that, they had a pact. If one went in the other would stay out and protect the other’s family. 

Subtly scanning the crowd again searching for the brave soul who’d volunteer for a stranger. Then she sees it. Her Boy with the Bread walking out of the crowd and into the aisle. Saving yet another first-time entry from the cruelty of the Games. “My, my, my isn’t this going to be an interesting year. Your name is?” Effie remarks, asking Peeta to state his name. Not only is there two volunteers but one is a Merchant taking the place of a Seam, going in to protect his lover from the Seam. Nothing this interesting has ever occurred in the quiet town of District 12. 

Peeta ignores the cartoonish woman completely as Katniss foolishly dives into his arms. The couple hold onto each other for dear life shutting out the rest of the world. When Effie dismisses the crowd Katniss and Peeta are pulled apart by Peacekeepers. “Sorry,” grunts one Peacekeeper in her ear. She knows him from the Hob, Darius is his name. 

They are lead into separate rooms of the Justice Building. Katniss paces the room impatiently waiting for her family, maybe even Madge. Gale is the first one to enter the room. The hunting partners share an awkward hug, something they rarely do. 

“I was going to tell you that you had a shot of getting out of there alive but…” She stares waiting for him to continue. “You love him, don’t you? That’s why you don’t want me to trade with you at the bakery.” Katniss can’t say she’s surprised, there was nothing discreet about her exchange with Peeta on the stage. But she avoids the question staring everywhere but him, stepping away. “Don’t worry Katniss, I’ll keep my promise and watch after your family. I just wish you would’ve told me.” 

His hurt tone makes Katniss snap her eyes back at him. She never meant to cause pain to anyone, least of all Gale, and she hates it when she does. “Gale, I… we…” She takes a deep breath to gather her thoughts and sighs. “We didn’t tell anyone because I didn’t want him to end up in the mines. His mother would’ve thrown him out in a heartbeat or worse, and you know it. Plus I kind of liked it — having a secret. It felt...normal.” 

As if that struck something in him he nods. Not having many “normal” moments in his life since his father died alongside her's all those years ago. He opens his mouth to say more but the door opens and he’s gone in a flash. 

Prim, her mother, and AJ are escorted in and Katniss flings her arms around the group. Talking fast to her mother to make sure she understands the circumstances. Prim makes her promise to come back. “I-I don’t know if I can Primmy. Not without him.” 

The tears well in her eyes and it takes every bit of strength to will them away. The look on her mother's face lets her know that she understands completely. “But I promise that I won’t give up so easy. I won’t go down without a fight.” Prim accepts that and allows Katniss to discuss with their mother. 

“You can’t check-out on them, they need you. Asher Jr. more than anything. That’s my last wish of you, be a mother to them that you couldn’t be to me.” She nods, knowing what has to be done. Katniss lowers herself to her baby brother. “I know I should’ve taken you out to the woods sooner. But when Gale starts to teach you, you be a good boy and listen to him okay?” Asher nods wrapping his arms around his big sister's neck. 

“I love you,” he buries his face in her neck, Katniss commits every detail of the boy she’d raised to memory. Before they know it Prim and Mrs. Everdeen are taken away. Darius gently pulls the two dark-haired siblings apart exiting the room with an apologetic grimace. 

Madge strides in with a knowing smirk, “I knew you had a soft spot for the baker’s son.” Katniss can’t help but laugh. She knows her best friend isn’t one for emotional moments, due to her home-life, and is glad for the refresher. Madge hugs her before she gives her an old heirloom. 

“My aunt wore it in her games,” She explains, knowing Katniss is not one to accept such a priceless gift, she stops her. “Everyone gets to have a token from home, I want you to have this. Maybe even bring it back to me.”  _ Yeah in a coffin, _ Katniss scoffed to herself. With one last hug, Madge waves goodbye as a Peacekeeper comes to collect her. 

Her last visitors are people she never expected to see. The brothers and father of her boyfriend. She’d hung out around the bakery a few times when their mother was out and she and Peeta were nothing more than friends. But she would never have thought that the Mellark boys cared enough to say goodbye to her. 

They continue to surprise her by giving her hugs, wishing Katniss luck. Mr. Mellark hands the young girl a bag of cheese buns as the tears begin to well up in her eyes. “Peeta would make these a lot before his days off, now I know why. I assume they’re your favorite,” With a nod, he hugs her. “I’ll make sure Prim and Asher are taken care of, your mother even,” He promises and the two boys agree to help as well. 

“I’ll make sure boys treat her right.  _ Especially _ mini Hawthorne,” Rye, the middle Mellark, threatens jokingly. 

“We’ll even toughen up little Ash, he’ll be a wrestling champ like us,” The eldest Mellark boy adds.

Meanwhile outside of the Justice Building Mrs. Everdeen spots the only living District Twelve Victor, Haymitch Abernathy. Telling Prim to take AJ and catch up with the Hawthorne’s; she marches up to his face. “Look who turned into their father after all these years,” She spits at him accusingly. 

“I’m nothing like that bitter old man,” He grouches in reply. 

“Oh really? Then prove it, get my daughter out of there  _ alive _ ,” Lilian stresses the last word. “You owe her that much.” 

Haymitch scoffs,“You saw what happened out here. If she’s anything like us she’s already accepted her fate.” Mrs. Everdeen slaps him across the face. 

“She’s nothing like  _ either _ of us! She’s all  _ him _ !” The angered woman grits through her teeth. 

He gives her an arrogant smirk, “Who do you think made him the way he was? Taught him everything he knew? Hate to break it to you sweetheart but she’s  _ ours _ . She won’t come out of there, not without him. Even if she did, that is not a life I’d want for her. You  _ really  _ think being a Victor is a luxury? If he dies in there she’ll be stuck in that arena the rest of her life wondering what she could’ve done to get him out.” This does nothing to calm her, it only ignites the fire within his ex. 

Leaning in close enough so nothing could incriminate her as she grits out. “Then get them both out.” She turns to leave but stops short, “Glad to know you were a mentor at least to someone, I know how much Asher looked up to you. If only he could see you now.” With her bitter words, she finally leaves. Dumbfounded, Haymitch stands there until a Peacekeeper scolds him for not being at the platform. 

Peeta is the first one escorted to the car. Not at all surprised at the short amount of people who came to say goodbye after his public display of affection to a  _ Seam rat _ . He knows how some of his Town buddies feel about the Seam. They’ve admitted to sleeping with a few and then ghosting them as though they never existed. He’s always hated it and kicks himself for never saying anything to stop them. 

But now none of that matters because he’s going into the Games, and he’s going to die protecting the love of his life. He was glad to see his childhood best friend Delly Cartwright and a few unexpected visitors. Peeta knew she would never judge his decision, in fact, she was the only person who knew of the secret as a helpful alibi. 

_ “I’m glad I got to see you two together before you went off,” _ she’d joked with wet eyes as she stepped into the room. Peeta still laughs at it now as he waits for Katniss in the massive vehicle. He hadn’t known she’d have so many visitors, even fears what might’ve happened when Gale went to visit her. Since a surprising visit from Gale left him conflicted. 

“Don’t be a dead weight, I know she loves you but you have to protect her and the best way to do that is to stay away.” 

Peeta shook his head at the tall brute. “I’m more useful than you think. What? Did you think Katniss trusted me overnight? No, I had to earn that. Prove to myself and her that if worse came to worst we’d be able to protect each other.” He argued not letting Gale think he’s some snot-nosed townie that chased a fantasy with a Seam girl only to bail when it seemed inconvenient to him. 

It was true that he had to work hard not to earn her love but her trust. Peeta’s persistence was what kept him in Katniss’ life those first rough months. And when she met Gale it scared Peeta but he knew he couldn’t make the trip out to the woods every day since he was gaining more and more responsibility in the bakery. Plus he still had to work on his step if he didn’t want to scare any game away. He didn’t like it but was glad that Katniss had a hunting partner who had something to teach her. Although because he needs Gale to trust that he knows what he’s doing he brings up something he’s not proud of. “Look if you really think I’m incapable of protecting her ask Darius about the night Katniss and I met Gus,” with that Gale left. 

Next Prim had entered the room with a younger version of the guy he’d just spoken to. The kid he volunteered for. “Hi,” Peeta had offered the two tweens. Holding his hand out he waited patiently with a kind smile. One he’d surprised himself with after his tense conversation. Prim instead hugged him. 

“Thank you for loving my sister and teaching her that it’s okay to love even if you guys don’t get forever.” Peeta hugged the young girl just as tightly. 

“It’s my pleasure,” he whispered. Rory stood off a little ways toward the door more and didn’t speak up until Prim let go of her sisters' boyfriend.

“Thank you man, for uh… for volunteering for me. You didn’t have to do that. How, um, how can I ever repay you?” 

Peeta knew all too well about the Seams logic of owing. He stalked toward the kid and gently grabbed Rory’s shoulder with one hand using his other to prove a point. “I’m sorry buddy but this was not for you. But, if you really feel indebted make sure you watch out for Prim, AJ, and your younger siblings. Start training with Gale and keep your name and your younger siblings names out of that bowl, no more than the ones already added.” 

He turned to Prim, “I know this goes without saying but, same for you Prim. No tessera. And I’m sure my father will see to it for both of you. Also, promise me you and your brother will take care of your sister when she comes back. I’ll see to it that she does.” The already hysterical twelve-year-old jumped back into his arms sobbing into his chest for the last minute before the Peacekeeper dragged her out. 

Lost in thought he doesn’t realize when he’s not alone in the car until he feels her hand in his. She gives him a weary side-glance, in turn, he gives her a reassuring squeeze as they are driven to the platform. Effie boasts about how famous the pair will be in the Capital. Even after Haymitch’s embarrassing tumble off the stage, she can’t wait to see the broadcasting later that night. 

Once they arrive on the train Effie shows the two their rooms and then directs them to the lounge car to wait for their mentor. She leaves her Tributes to themselves to go hunt down the town drunk. The moment she exits, Haymitch enters. At war with himself, on the one hand, he wants to help Katniss get out and he can only imagine what the council will think of two tributes from a poor district will do. 

But he’s been playing it safe with the Capital long enough to know what will happen to the remaining Everdeen's and the Mellarks. Not only to just them but the entirety of the district will undergo some changes as well for being the home of three rebellious Victor's. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if more people got killed because of him. But he knows he can’t let Katniss die in that arena. That is certainly not an option. 

Peeta sizes up the man, he can feel — no see something familiar in him that he hadn’t really noticed before, never having been this close to the Victor. “You’re going to be sober during this whole thing.” He demands, surprising both Katniss and their mentor. She knew Peeta would stop at nothing to protect her, but this is a side she hasn’t seen in a while. As Peeta goes on demanding things, important things, from Haymitch, Katniss can’t help but be reminded of the first time he protected her. 

She had been walking home from trading in the Town, it was later than usual because she spent some time with the Mellarks seeing as their mother was particularly upset with their father and had spent the night at her aunt's house. The boys were always happy and carefree when she wasn’t around and they wanted Katniss to be a part of that. She had felt guilty that she couldn’t include Prim, but she was assisting their mother with a birth in the Seam. Hazel was watching AJ, who is very fond of Posy. Katniss tried to shove down the guilt, she never got to have fun. She had to savor moments like these and not dwell so much on the negative. 

Or at least that’s what Madge tells her. As the huntress continued on she felt an unwanted presence near her. She scanned the area for any quick weapon but fell short. Then out of nowhere a miner, a younger one, presumably a few years older than Gale, jumped the fourteen-year-old. She tried to scamper away but his grip was too strong. Katniss did the only thing she could think of, scream and fight back. 

_ “What’re you doing out so late girly? On your way home from Crays’? How about servicing one of your own?” He slurred tackling her to the ground. As the two wrestled fear and disgust struck Katniss. She couldn’t believe what was happening as he ripped pieces of clothing. She kneed him below the belt and scratched his cheek. Finally able to escape his grasps she stood from the dirt road. _

_ _

_ As he curled to the side she had to think of where the closest, safest place for her to go, and fast. She hated the idea of bringing this issue to the Mellarks but if she wanted to live she knew what she had to do. Running back to the bakery she hoped the drunk miner wouldn’t follow her.  _

_ But his loud steps chased after her as he began to shout at her. Without noticing she began to shout herself, she began to call out for her Boy with the Bread. When she turned a corner she collided with his solid body. For a newly fifteen-year-old it was rare to be this stocky in this poor district.  _

_ “Katniss?! What’s going on?!” his eyes are wild with worry and concern. She held him close inhaling his scent to calm herself.  _

_ “A man, he _ — _ ” her frantic answer is cut off by a staggering drunk shouting for her.  _

_ “Come on,” Peeta releases her and takes hold of her hand leading her back into the bakery.  _

_ “Wheaten! Rye!” He calls out to his brothers, they trod down the stairs as he sat Katniss down at the booth they had in the back. Taking off his sweatshirt and handing it to her so she could cover up. “Wait here,” he whispered to her, ignoring the questions his brothers demanded out of him.  _

_ He directed his brothers outside where the miner stood, smirking menacingly. He was a year above Wheaten, who’d heard a lot of rumors about what this drunk has done to girls and he’s glad he has the chance to put a stop to it.  _

_ “Really man, a fourteen-year-old girl? That’s disgusting, don’t you have any limits?” Rye badgers the older boy.  _

_ He simply shrugs with an evil smirk. “What can I say? A hole's a hole. The younger, the tighter.”  _

_ Peeta’s stomach goes uneasy as fury paints his face red. “You will never touch her or any girl ever again.” The fifteen-year-old demands the twenty-year-old.  _

_ He scoffs, “Or what? You’re going to tell on me? You know the Peacekeepers won’t do shit!” He spits back. Peeta doesn’t even remember when it happened. It wasn’t until the throbbing in his hand registered that he realized what he was doing. He hovered over the body of a rapist miner. His face beaten and battered, still breathing and was sure that the man would be sent to Katniss’s mother, who wouldn’t turn him away unless Katniss told her what happened. Something in him knew she wouldn’t dare utter a word about this night ever again. He’s known her since she was eleven, he knew how stubborn she was and how she would never go to her mother about something like this.  _

_ The teen stood up and gasped, he knew that the man was bad news but he’d never done something like this. He never thought himself capable. Katniss ran out as she watched the scene before her. She had never seen this side of Peeta and judging by the look on his brother’s faces, neither had they.  _

_ She watched as Peeta backed away in horror, running to his side she held his head close to her chest falling with him. “It’s okay Peeta, you were protecting me,” she tried to comfort him.  _

_ His body began to rack in sobs, “I’m a monster! I’m a monster!” Peeta cries into her chest. She shakes her head pulling him away to stare him in the eye. He tries to avoid her gaze but she begs him to look at her.  _

_ “Peeta! Just look at me!” The tears were hot and thick as they furiously cascaded down her cheeks. She hates that man for making her feel unsafe in her home district. She hates that man for making Peeta _ _ — _ _ the most gentle and kind boy she’s ever known _ _ — _ _ doubt himself. “Peeta you are not monster. You hear me?” He is so shaken up she knows there’s only one thing to do but she didn’t want an audience to witness. She directs her attention to his brothers “Go find Darius.”  _

_ “The Peacekeeper? Katniss are you crazy?” Rye skepticized, Katniss shook her head.  _

_ “He’s not like the others, he’ll know what to do.” Wheaten nodded not needing any convincing. The young Peacekeeper hadn’t arrested him for underage drinking and breaking curfew, even helped him sober up before escorting him back to the bakery not telling his parents.  _

_ He grabs Rye and the two leave. Katniss didn’t waste any time as she brought her lips to Peeta’s. Something shifts at that moment, Peeta stops shaking and instead holds her close to him. Katniss hasn’t felt more confused in her life. Why she had thought it was the only option, she doesn’t know. But one thing she knew for sure, even with the unpracticed fumbling, this felt right. When they came up for air, leaning their foreheads against the other, she gazes into his precious blue eyes and tells him one more time. “You are not a monster. You are just Peeta Mellark,  _ my _ Peeta Mellark. And my Peeta is no monster.” When he finally nods she holds him close and rocks them back and forth rubbing his back to calm his tremors, she even murmurs a song into his thick curls. Something her father would do for her. _

_ “Oh wow, you really did a number on this guy, boy. Like a Career in the games. How old are you again?” the Peacekeeper laughed. He hits the guy a couple times himself. “Man, I’ve been waiting to do that,” he whistled standing up. “You two go back inside. Everdeen you take bread boy here to see your mother about that hand.  _ None _ of you speak of this night. You went to the Everdeens because you dropped something heavy on your hand and Katniss just happened to be nearby. Blondies, anyone asks long hair caught this guy in an unsettling act and the tall guy came and got me, that’s the story. I’ll take care of the rest. Everyone got it?” He looks at the young teens for confirmation. Once he’s satisfied he claps his hands and makes a ‘move it’ motion. The group dispersed, and with that Katniss and Peeta’s relationship changed forever.  _

She hates to be reminded of that day but feels a sense of security and can’t help the shy smile as that was her first kiss. Haymitch obviously annoyed and tired tells the two Tributes to go rest up before dinner. They will talk strategy then. The teens nod and make their way to the rooms. 

“Which one, mine or yours?” asks Peeta in a sly joking tone. The young girl in her wants to snort at his attempt to lighten the mood. But there is still the one that is mad at him for doing something so stupid. Without a word, she picks one and enters it. Peeta follows suit shutting the door behind him. “Your room it is,” he mutters more to himself. 

Grabbing a set of clothes from a drawer she gives him a pointed glare.“Turn around,” the demand comes out harsher than she intended but she can’t let him know that. 

He furrows his eyebrows with a deep frown surprised. “It’s nothing I haven’t seen before darlin’,” he approaches her slowly but she turns him away. 

“I’ll change in the bathroom then.” With a deep sigh, she leaves. Katniss hates having to be this cold with him. She knows he was only doing this to protect her but she would’ve made it back to him. She could’ve won the games and given the Hawthorne’s money every month. Yeah, she would’ve missed Rory. But if it meant Prim and Peeta were safe she would’ve honored him and lived her life with her loved ones in his memory. 

Exiting the bathroom with a deep breath to prepare herself, in her soft Capital issued lounging clothing, she comes to find her room is empty. The tears spring to her eyes, she hadn’t expected to feel so upset not having him there. She knew she was cold but she didn’t expect him to leave. Katniss walks to the door in a few short strides and reaches for the handle as it is pushed open. 

Peeta enters in a change of clothing with a few extra pairs. Katniss jumps in and envelopes him in her arms. “Why did you do it Peeta? I was going to come back to you! Why didn’t you just let Rory go in?” Peeta pulls away from Katniss shutting the door and laying the clothing atop the dresser. 

Keeping his back turned he stares at the expensive clothing, he’s never worn new clothing nor has he ever owned anything that hadn’t been his brothers’ first. “What kind of guy would that make me? To sit back and watch the girl I love, fight for her life not being able to do anything? Leaving me to wish I had volunteered, living to regret it the rest of my life. Katniss, I don’t think you understand that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself regardless of whether or not you got out.” Turning he steps closer to her and takes her hands in his. “Now we are going to go into that arena and we are going to fight like hell.” 

Katniss shakes her head, “I can’t kill you Peeta, what if we’re the last two?” 

Peeta holds her head in his hands, “Then you’ll let me die or we will live in that arena until it kills us both.” He wipes the tear that slips out with the pad of his thumb with a soft rueful smile. 

“I love you,” she declares, feeling guilty for never saying it enough. 

“I love you too.” 

He kisses the love of his life and they tangle themselves within each other embracing the familiar warmth and comfort. Peeta backs up until his legs hit the edge of the bed not breaking the kiss. Katniss moves her legs to straddle him before wrapping them around his waist, her hands move freely in his hair, one of her most favorite things to do. Wanting this to go further he slides his hands under her shirt caressing the bare skin of her waist. One of her hands grip the shoulder of his shirt as their middles grind creating an addicting friction. 

The knock on the door causes them both to groan in frustration. They release themselves from each other and stand up. Katniss looks down to readjust her blouse only to have a surprise catch her sight. She snorts, “I’ll tell them you need a moment to get ready.” Peeta’s cheeks stain red as he nods walking into the bathroom without a word. 

Leaving the room she runs into a frantic Effie. “Oh, dear have you seen Peeta? I checked his room and I haven’t seen him anywhere else, Haymitch asked for him. So odd of him really, he never asks for a Tribute, not as long as I’ve been working with him.” As the escort begins to ramble on about manners and the intoxicated alcoholic Katniss takes a deep breath shouting her name to grab her attention. 

“He’s in my room taking a shower. We were having a chat over some drinks a staff member brought us and he spilled all over himself.” She tries to stifle a smirk at her own lame joke. Thankfully the capitolite remains oblivious.

Effie nods, “Well, make sure he knows that Haymitch is looking for him and you two need to be ready for dinner in a few hours.” Katniss releases a breath she hadn’t known she was holding, though she does that when she lies which isn’t often. Which is a good thing because she would have suffocated long ago. Slipping back into her room she sneaks into the bathroom and undresses. 

“Need a hand with that?” She whispers into his ear. Peeta startles from his concentration as her body curls around his from behind. 

“What happened? I thought dinner was ready.” Katniss kisses a trail from his shoulder to his ear. 

“Not for a few more hours. Haymitch wanted to see you, I think you made an impression on him.” Peeta laughs, an old insecurity from years of his mother berating him. So the thought that Haymitch Abernathy—their mentor and sole Victor of District 12—would want to talk strategy with him sounds almost unbelievable. 

As if hearing the doubts about himself Katniss pulls him in for a deep kiss. “You can go see him when I’m done with you. I wanted you first.” Peeta laughs against her lips. She pulls away enough to gaze into his eyes. “Hey, you matter Peeta. You are not worthless, shut her voice off in your head and listen to mine. I love you, and you are the bravest most gentle boy--no, man--I’ve ever known and you are capable of greatness. You may be worthless to her but you, Peeta Mellark, are my whole world.” With that, she brings his lips to hers and the two make love in the shower. Peeta has always wanted to try this, he can’t count how many times he’d had this fantasy while taking a shower. Including the one he was having before she stepped in.

When they finish, they clean up and dry off. Redressing, Katniss pulls Peeta in for a long kiss. “You’re lucky I love you otherwise I’d be plotting your death right now.” 

He chuckles at the notion, “Even if you didn’t and you were sitting in that room all brooding in confusion and throwing out the cookies my father would’ve given you stewing some big plan,” she snorts and he chuckles both knowing how true his statement is. “I would still be doing everything I could to get you back home to your brother and sister.” 

Katniss shakes her head, “I think even if I made it out and you didn’t I would be upset. You forget Mellark, you saved my life when we met, that’s something you would’ve done no matter what universe we’re in. And you’ve continued to save me ever since. Please, let me save you,” 

The seriousness in her eyes halts him. The last thing either of them want is to argue in their last moments with each other. But they also know a serious conversation is to be had. “I’m going to go meet with Haymitch and when it’s time for bed we will discuss everything but I hardly doubt that making our mentor wait any longer is going to make a good impression.” Katniss nods in agreement and releases Peeta from her grip.


	2. Chapter 2

“I cannot believe you did that to Effie.” Peeta can barely contain his laughter as he enters the room. After Effie made a remark of the previous Tributes eating with their hands and having no table manners, Katniss ate the rest of the meal that exact way. Just to finish it perfectly by glaring at Effie in the eye as she wiped her hands clean on the expensive tablecloth. 

“Well, she has no idea what it’s like for some of us. Most kids that get reaped aren’t lucky enough to see a full meal all the time or even ever. She’s just an ignorant capitolite who has no idea what’s really going on in the districts.” Katniss explains herself not moving off her position from the bed. 

“How was Haymitch when you left him? You reek.” She playfully covers her nose with the blanket around her. 

Peeta beams at her, “He’s knocked out for the night. I’ll go take a shower and I highly recommend that you don’t join me in this one.” 

Her cheeks flush with a bright shade of pink. “Shut up and go shower. Be quick so we can talk.” Peeta nods his okay and enters into the bathroom. He scrunches his nose in disgust as he inhales the terrible scent that is his mentors vomit. He can hardly believe that man is the same one he’d spoken to hours before. The one who admitted his own agenda as to why he wanted to help him get Katniss out of the games alive. 

_ After sneaking Peeta into the bathroom and turning on all of the faucets, Haymitch directs the young boy to join him on the floor. “You’ve heard the rumors about my relation to the Everdeens right?” Peeta nodded because he had heard a lot about the Everdeens, all concerning one Lillian Everdeen, the woman who’d stolen three hearts. But Peeta never cared for those rumors he only cared about Katniss. As long as no one spoke ill of her, he couldn’t care less of those rumors. “Some of the gossip is true, I don’t really remember all the mumbo jumbo some of those townies like to come up with. But obviously you can see why I need to get her out and she’ll be my main priority. I’m not sorry to say that boy.” Haymitch slaps his hand onto his young tributes shoulder.  _

_ Peeta shakes his head. “Nothing to  _ be _ sorry about sir. I want her to live probably more than you do.” Haymitch nods, believing him. He can see it in the boy’s eyes how desperately in-love he is with Katniss.  _

_ “I know you do, kid. You can’t tell her about this conversation. Makeup something if you have to but she cannot find out until I’m ready to tell her alright?” Peeta gives a tight-lipped nod again.  _

_ “How about we actually talk strategy so I won’t have to make up something.” Haymitch laughs taking a swig from the dark bottle.  _

_ “No can do boy, rules are rules. Can’t give you pointers until we’re in the Capitol. Critters crawl all over this place. Have to be very careful.”  _

_ “If that’s so then why did you call me over here? Since this could’ve waited until we made it to the Capitol.” Slightly irritated Peeta swipes the bottle from Haymitch.  _

_ “I just told you why.”  _

_ The realization dawns on Peeta,  _ Be careful what you say, they’re always watching, listening. 

_ His face shows that he understands, Haymitch shakes his head. “And I wanted to make sure you two were being careful. Wouldn’t want you two making the same mistakes.”  _

_ Peeta has to hold back a snort thinking to himself,  _ “I’d hardly call her a mistake.”  _ Nonetheless, he nods his head. “We are  _ very  _ careful, neither us want to have innocence destroyed in this mess.” Haymitch nods in agreement he didn’t want that either, now here he is. “Take care of her, will you? After. When she goes home. Protect her and make sure she doesn’t fall apart as bad as you did. Just...promise me that.” _

_ Haymitch stares at the young man with sad approving eyes. “Sure, I can do that.” With that Peeta leaves the room taking the bottle with him to dump out. Haymitch laughs at the attempt as he produces another bottle out from under the sink.  _

Peeta exits the shower and grabs for the towel he forgot to bring in. He curses to himself to see he also left behind his set of night clothes on the dresser of the room. Then he smiles mischievously. Striding out of the room bareass naked like he’s Finnick Odair or something he poses by the door with his chest out, hands on his hips. 

“Hey, you ready to—OH MY PEETA!” Katniss stares at her childish boyfriend with wide eyes before closing her mouth in a huff and scowling, narrowing her eyes. “Trying to recreate our first time isn’t going to stop this conversation from happening.” Peeta laughs, his favorite memory, he hadn’t even thought of that as he walked out. But he uses it to his advantage. Wiggling his eyebrows and raising one seductively. 

“What about postponing it?” This idea softens Katniss’s scowl. Even though she is determined to find out what Haymitch said to him she knows how equally stubborn Peeta can be. 

“How about this, a piece of clothing for information?” 

Peeta would like the sound of that, he knows how easily he can shut her mind off, however using Haymitch as a type of foreplay is a huge turn-off. “No can do Sweetheart. That’s kind of creepy don’t ya think?” Katniss rolls her eyes but gives in. 

Peeta locks the door before strutting towards his girl. He decides to tell her about the “critters” but nothing else since there is nothing else to be said. Katniss doesn’t fight him on it, she just lets it go for the night. Choosing wasn't that hard knowing what little time they have with each other. She’d rather do this than argue with him about who is going to die. As the two continue to express their love in the slow, passionate, and natural way that two lovers do, they are both reminded of when this first happened a few months ago. 

_ Katniss has been making these trips with Peeta since she was eleven years old and afraid to go by herself. But never has she brought him to her spot. She had never planned on sharing this spot with anyone. It’s the only place she still holds sacred to herself and her father. The lake he’d taught her to swim and shown her for what she’s named after. Even taught her how to start a fire in the small cement shack.  _

“You have to control it before it gets out of hand. That’s when bad things could happen. You might hurt yourself if you’re not careful.” _ She sometimes wonders if that advise went beyond taming a fire. But she could never figure out a hidden meaning. Shaking her head of this thought she remembers her main purpose that this is the day she has decided to share this place with her now boyfriend Peeta Mellark. The relationship has been slowly progressing since their first kiss. With Peeta getting a little more touchy-feely, respectively of course. And Katniss giving in to her emotions, their pairing was almost inevitable.  _

_ It took Katniss some time but she had eventually reciprocated such actions. Of course, although it was unknown territory for her. She’d been so focused on staying alive she’d never taken time to learn about the “normal” teenage things such as flirting and subtle touches. Though she did have an awkward conversation with Madge about boys and flirting. Madge knew about as about as much as Katniss, maybe even a little less.  _

_ Then Peeta finally worked up the nerve to ask her out on a date. They had a cozy picnic at the edge of the meadow. With some bread and wild berries, Peeta had gathered for the special event. It wasn’t so much that Katniss struggled to bite her tongue on how they should trade it or that a date between two people is a waste for a lot of food. She enjoyed it and it felt natural, like any other day with Peeta only with kisses and flirting. That was a huge step for the guarded teenager but she figured the romantic feelings might have always been there and hiding them does no one any good. This being their sixth month anniversary Katniss wanted to make it as special as possible for Peeta. Even though he was kind of weary having to venture off so far into a part of the woods she’d never taken him before. “So, you’re gonna have me killed as part of our special day?” He attempted to tease, but the waver in his voice gave away his unease.  _

_ She simply turned to her baker and gave him a reassuring peck on the lips. “Don’t worry, I’ll protect you,” she whispered causing them to both burst into a round of laughter. As the two got closer, an unsettling anxiousness began to grow within Katniss. Questioning whether or not Peeta would like the lake. But once it comes into view she hears Peetas’ sharp intake of breath and smiles proudly to herself. What was she thinking? Of course, her painter would love this scene.  _

_ “I want to teach you how to swim.” Broken from his daze Peeta turns to her with bright eyes lit with excitement. _

_ “Really?” He’s nearly jumping with joy.  _

_ She merely laughs, “Well, I figured since I couldn’t afford to get you anything special I decided to show you something special to me and teach you something useful.” Peeta nods his head and pulls Katniss to quick sweet kiss.  _

_ “Don’t ever worry about getting me things or making anything special. You’re enough.”  _

_ Katniss smiled but was terrified that there’d be an  _ I love you  _ at the end. Thankfully, Peeta turned back to the water. “So, where do we start?” The blood rushes to her face knowingly.  _

_ “Strip,” he bursts out laughing at the demand but once he catches the seriousness of her stare he lifts his shirt over his head. Katniss blushes harder at the sight, she’s rarely seen Peeta shirtless. And the few hot summer nights that she’s snuck through his window and felt his naked chest, she could hardly see him in the dark. But having a full view of him in the broad daylight was something else. It stirred something within her belly that she’d never felt before.  _

_ “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” Peeta laughed. Katniss flushed at being caught adverting her eyes to the water as she began her undress. As she flung her shirt off to the side she heard a soft gasp from him. This caused her to smirk as she’d caught him.  _

_ “Take a picture, it’ll last longer,” she teased back. His neck stained with bright red blotches on his fair skin.  _

_ “Fair enough, and to be honest. If I did have a camera I’d use all the film on you.”  _

_ “What a waste,” she snorted in reply. _

_ Peeta shook his head and wrapped his arms around her naked waist. “You’re never a waste baby.” She laughed at the pet-name. She’s heard other couples call each other this in the halls or in passing, but never had she herself been called this, and it left an odd flutter.  _

_ “Well, we better hurry with the lessons, if we’re gonna have any time for fun.” She shimmied out of his arms and dived into the water.  _ _   
_

_ Peeta grinned at his half-naked girlfriend never having seen her in her underwear. He dropped his jeans and hoped he wasn’t crossing a line and followed her in the lake. His fears nearly gone once he saw the glee in her eyes. “Ok, first things first!Lay down.” Peeta’s eyebrows furrowed, Katniss shook her head and demonstrated. “I’m teaching you to float.” He nodded his head in understanding.  _

_ “If I learn how to float do I get a reward of my choosing?” Katniss snorted, ever since they started dating he’s been doing anything to get a kiss from her. Not that she minded, she enjoyed them as much as he did. She just wished it didn’t always have to be a game.  _

_ “Sure, but you know you can kiss me whenever right?” This had Peeta intrigued.  _

_ “Really? Like whenever I want? While we’re alone of course?” He teased wrapping her waist with his arms he was so adorable Katniss had to giggle.  _

_ “Of course, isn’t that what people do when they’re in love?” They froze at the mention of the “L” word. Of course, that word had been on Peeta’s mind for years now, basically hanging at the tip of his tongue, but he always imagined him to be the one who said it first. When he knew she’d caught up to him.  _

_ “I don’t know Katniss, are we two people in love?” Obviously, he hadn’t noticed that she was frozen in fear. She had done the very thing she was terrified of.  _

_ She’d fallen in love.  _

_ Collecting herself instead of speaking she grabbed him by the neck and crushed his lips down to hers. “Now let’s teach you how to swim,” she whispered on his lips.  _

_ Peeta smiled as he gazed into her eyes. “Yes, ma’am.”  _

_ The two swam for hours. After having trouble a few times Peeta quickly picked up the techniques it took to swim. Then he started a game of splashes. She swam as fast as she could away from him and then dove underwater and grabbed his ankle, scaring him shitless. His high pitched scream caused her roar of laughter. When they were done they laid out in the nearby grass to dry off. She laid her head on his chest mindlessly making shapes on his hard stomach as he did the same on her back. They talked about everything and nothing. Just simply enjoying the others company.  _

_ “Do you ever want to get married? Or have kids?” Peeta suddenly asked.  _

_ Katniss stiffened, deciphering on how to approach this topic. Then it hit her, this is Peeta she’s talking to, he’ll be able to tell if she lies and she’s knows this conversation needs to be had. Katniss strongly believes that he should be a father, she just can’t give him that, so she settles with the truth.“No, actually. I don’t want any of that.” She slides off of him sitting up, Peeta following suit.  _

_ “I could understand not wanting kids but, you’d never marry me?”  _

_ Her eyebrows creased in confusion, “Not wanting kids is why I don’t want to get married. Doesn’t one thing lead to the other?”  _

_ He frowned, “Not necessarily, there are plenty of kids born out of marriage. You don’t have to be married or even in love to have a kid.”  _

_ Katniss nodded in agreement,“I guess that’s true. Wait, you get why I don’t want kids?”  _

_ It was his turn to nod with a slight frown. “I personally would love to have kids and I’m sure you would too if things were different. But they’re not. We live in Panem, even worse we live here in the poorest district of all and there’s no getting out. The last thing I’d want to do is selfishly bring another innocent child into all this mess.” He takes ahold of her hand and pulls her between his legs, her back to his chest.  _

_ “If things were different and I wanted to have kids it’d be with you for sure,” Katniss replied with a soft smile as she relaxed in his embrace.  _

_ “Oh yeah? We’d have to take over the world first. Make it a better, safer place for the little buggers.” His laugh vibrated against her back. Experimentally he placed a soft kiss on her neck. When she didn’t pull away he tried another, then another, and another. She began to make soft moans, only spurring him on. When his trail made its way behind her ear she gasped in pleasure and turned her head to catch his lips in heated anticipation. Soon enough the two wet teens shedded the remaining clothing and made love in the sun. Peeta had learned a technique his brother’s had bragged about knowing so they could have sex without condoms and not risk impregnating someone.  _

_ After, the couple laid in each other's arms for a couple more hours. Peeta asking Katniss if she was okay, and her reassuring him that she was. They create their own world, a world without Reapings and Peacekeepers and a divide in social classes, a utopia of sorts. Then Peeta asks her about her declaration of love. "I know that must've been hard for you to come to terms with. So what made you?" Katniss took a moment and thought of how to say this, unsure herself what lead to this acceptance.  _

_ "Well, you're right it was hard. I've felt this for a while and made several attempts to get rid of it. You know, ignore you for a while. Trying to make you unavailable to me by sending girls your way. Which you never took the bait. But when I kissed you I realized it was hurting me more trying  _ not _ to love you than it would be to allow myself this feeling." Peeta's lips curl up as his heart warms.  _

_ "And you say you're terrible with words." He teases squeezing her.  _

_ A soft smile graces her normally stoic features. "What can I say? You're beginning to rub off on me a little."  _

When the couple come down from their highs Katniss begins to uncontrollably laugh. Peeta smiles at her confused, “What? What’s so funny? Was it that bad?” Her laugh became infectious as she sits up to shake her head draping herself over his body, he laughs along with her. 

“It’s just… It’s just, we’re  _ here _ and doing  _ this _ . We are being sent off to our death and yet we’re making love in a bed for the very first time.” 

Peeta chortles in agreement, “A very cozy bed too.”

Katniss beams kissing her boyfriend. “I’m glad it’s you that I have to go through this with.” 

Peeta sighs through his nose rubbing her arm in a warm loving way. “Me too, although I do wish there was a way for both of us to get out. I’ve always wanted to marry you. And that’ll be impossible if we’re both dead, well one of us at least.” Katniss swats his chest scolding him to stop. An idea pops into her head and she abruptly jumps out of bed, picking up her tossed clothing and throwing it on. 

“Get dressed I have a plan,” she rushes to the food car where she runs into Haymitch. 

“Hey  _ Sweetheart _ , shouldn’t you be asleep? You know you have ‘big big day’ tomorrow.” He snarks with a mouthful of pastry. 

“I never thought I’d say this but I’m glad I ran into you.” Katniss rushes out as she grabs a loaf of bread, a knife, a candle and searches for matches. “I need you as a witness. And can you find matches?” 

Haymitch stands from his stool. “Sweetheart, see that little thing on the side, that lights it. And if you're looking for something for a toasting that won’t do the job. I’ll meet you two in…” He waited for an answer. 

“My room.” 

He nods and shoos her away. She takes her supplies and re-enters her room. “Why are you acting weird Kat? What is all of that stuff?” Katniss lays all the objects neatly on the bed. 

“You said you’ve always wanted to marry me, and if you ask anyone from District Twelve they always say it wasn’t until the toasting that they really felt married. So, what’s stopping us from getting married?” Peeta’s grin is the widest and brightest she’s ever seen. 

“A witness and some fire,” he laughs. 

Katniss rolls her eyes, “You don’t think I got that taken care of? Haymitch is getting something for us to toast the bread.” 

Peeta is even happier, since the irony of the fact. “This isn’t how I pictured our wedding but, this is perfect.” 

Her eyes gloss over. “Really?” 

“Really,” he smiles laying both his hands on her cheeks and pulling her in for a slow loving kiss. They savor the taste of the other and pull away he rests his forehead on hers with a loving gaze. 

“Okay lovebirds save the mushy stuff for after.” Haymitch hauls in a mobile fireplace with one of the workers, Effie following behind. “They had to take these out of the tributes rooms because too many tried to kill themselves. But luckily I still have mine.” The drunk grunts placing the fireplace against a wall handing the servant a few coins in gratitude. He may be a miserable drunk but this is his daughter's wedding night, nothing has made him happier. 

Katniss stares at Peeta in confusion having never seen such light in their mentors face. He just shrugs with a bright smile. “So, you two ready? Do you know what you’re going to say to each other?” Haymitch claps his hands igniting the fire. The two tributes have a lot to look forward to in the Capitol. 

Regaining his composure Peeta nods assuredly. “Of course I know, I’ve been in love with her for eleven years.” 

Katniss’ smile wavers, “You go first, I’m not as thoughtful as you.” 

He shakes his head, “Oh stop it. I would’ve never thought to do this.” 

Blushing, Katniss grabs the loaf and knife handing them off to her soon-to-be husband. “I know you would’ve wanted to bake the bread for our toasting. But under the circumstances—” 

Peeta cuts her off with a quick peck on the lips. “I love you and I love hearing your voice. But honey, sometimes you need to know when to shut up.” The couple break out into bright grins radiating light in the otherwise dim train car. 

Haymitch lets them have their moment turning his attention to the fire ignoring Effie’s gushing. A deep longing fills his heart for the last girl he’s ever loved. But seeing that she’s grown into a beautiful and strong woman he knows it was all worth it. He might’ve had to miss all the key important parts of her life, but here he is at her impromptu wedding. Granted, he too wishes they were under better circumstances. 

“Okay let’s do this,” says Peeta, dragging Katniss to sit in front of the fire. He cuts them each a slice bringing his to the fire first. “With this bread, I toast to have our love ignite and burn in darkness and in light.” Pulling it away with the perfect amount toasted and fresh. 

“Katniss I have loved you from the moment your hand shot up and sang the Valley song in front of the whole class when we were five years old. Of course, though it took me six years to work up the courage to talk to you.” He pauses as she laughs thoughtfully. “Even then it was under bad circumstances. But somehow you and I can find the light when everyone else sees the dark. I have watched you struggle and come out stronger for it. There’s no one I admire more than you. Practically raising your siblings on your own. That night you kissed me was probably the best and worst night of my life, but I was okay with that. I protected you and that’s all that mattered. When I foolishly wasn’t paying attention and a wild dog almost attacked me you shot him down saving me.” 

“Because that’s what we do, we protect each other,” she adds.

“That we do.” 

Offering her his slice he gives his vows feeding her. “No words can possibly express the vow that I give to you now - it is an ineffable part of myself that I place in your care as we join together. Together you and I will make one, one world, one universe of love, ever growing, ever expanding - perpetually and inexorably. All I have in this world I give to you, I promise to hold and keep you, comfort, protect, and shelter you, for all the days of my life,” pulling away Peeta finishes his piece. 

“With this bread, I toast to have our love ignite and burn in darkness and in light.” Katniss takes a deep breath collecting her thoughts. “I had been against love the moment my father died taking a piece of my mother with him. Leaving an eleven-year-old girl to provide for a one-year-old and a seven-year-old. But in that lead me to you, my Boy with the Bread and you changed my whole world. Had it not been for your persistence and bravery I don’t know where I’d be right now. You give me the strength I need to keep going. You are my partner, my best friend, lover, and now husband.” 

She blows on her piece before guiding it to Peeta. “I vow to kiss you everyday, as we do today - with love and devotion. That each kiss we share from now will be a remembrance of our wedding vows, our joy, and everything we share. I knew I loved you from the moment we met, and I have been hopelessly lost in your eyes ever since. I vow to love you as you love me, through all hardship, darkness, and pain to reach for our joys, our hopes, and always with honesty and faith.” With tears in her eyes, she finishes her piece off. 

They share a kiss as directed by Haymitch. He claps and then leaves the room for the two lovers dragging a reluctant Effie Trinket out. Making his way back to his car he takes the flask out of his pocket and trashes it. Smiling to himself he goes to his room to work out some plans.

The next morning Effie is pounding on the door scolding Katniss for being late to breakfast. Stretching and groaning Katniss pats the bed to feel for Peeta only to find it empty. Sitting up disappointed she sighs exasperated. Peeta has always been an anxious morning person. She blames it on his baker hours. They are the only merchants up the same time the miners are. 

Climbing out of bed Katniss dresses, ignoring the sore stabbing pain flaring between her legs. As though marrying Peeta made him into an animal-like love machine. Smirking she makes her way over to the dining car to find her new husband and mentor in deep conversation. Katniss sneaks up behind him and taps his shoulder. Peeta gazes up at her and is surprised with a kiss in such a public setting. “Mmm, morning,” he smiles. 

“Morning, so what are you guys talking about?” She sits beside him filling her plate with many new foods. 

“Haymitch here was giving me a few survival tips. Nothing we don’t already know, of course. Here, you should try some of this. You’ll love it, it’s delicious.” Peeta pours her a hot mug of a light brown substance dipping a roll of bread into it before feeding her some. Katniss chews slowly savoring every flavor and moans in approval. 

“Okay, down to business. Either of you got any special skills I should know about?” The two shrug devouring their food in excitement. 

“Katniss is an amazing shot, she never misses the eye. She’s also very stealthy and can throw a decent knife. Oh, and resourceful,” Peeta brags about his new wife. 

“Peeta can lift several-hundred-pound sacks over his shoulder like it’s nothing. He’s also good with hand to hand, he’d be the top wrestler if he wasn’t too busy helping his brother impress a girl. He’s a decent shot, a little more resourceful than I, and will stop at nothing to protect me. Which can be both a weakness and a strength.” Katniss answers thoughtfully. 

“Either of you know how to build a small fire?” They nod. 

“Snare?” They nod again.

“How about camouflage?” 

“Oddly enough, we know how to do that,” Peeta answers. 

“More him than I." 

“Katniss, your mother ever teach you her trade?” 

She shakes her head, “Some but not a lot. I’m squeamish.”

“Well do you at least know the basics?” She nods.

“Do you guys know what is or isn’t poisonous?”

Katniss looks at Peeta, “I do, but Peeta still has a few things to learn.” 

Haymitch claps his hands, “Okay, that’s a start. Everdeen, how are your people skills? They as sharp as your husbands?” Peeta snorts and Katniss swats his arm. “I’ll take that as a no. We’ll work on that.” 

She eyes him with a glare. “Why? What’s people skills got to do with this?” 

Haymitch shakes his head sitting straighter. “It’s got everything to do with it,  _ sweetheart _ . I can only spin the whole star-crossed lovers' bit so far. You have to present yourself to the Capitol as someone likable. Someone they’ll pay to keep alive.” 

That makes Katniss feel more confident in getting Peeta out of here alive. He is the most likable person in the district. Even Seam bigots like him, Gale being one of them. The only person more likable than Peeta is Prim. Katniss nods having accepted her fate. “And you’ll need to play nice with the other Tributes. Show them you’re useful without giving too much away. The Gamemakers will be watching at all times, you’ll want to surprise them with your best skill. So you,” he points to Katniss. “Stay away from archery. And you,” directing his finger towards Peeta. “Stay out of hand-to-hand. If girlie here knows what she’s talking about then you don’t want to give that away.” 

Throwing his hand in the air thinking of what else to say he grunts. “If you guys want to practice a skill you’re already pretty good at then, I can’t stop you. Sweetheart, show me your knife throwing.” Katniss cringes at her new nickname from her mentor. With this new sense of irritation, she focuses it all on the dining utensil. 

“Now, now I don’t believe that shows very good table ma-THAT IS MAHOGANY!” Katniss startles Effie mid-sentence as she sends a flying knife in the crack between the panels. 

Haymitch stands laughing, “Don’t get your panties in a twist Trinket, she didn’t damage your precious wood.” Effie stands walking away muttering about wanting a better district. Moving on Haymitch stares at the knife and ponders. “You’re not too bad, still need to work on your technique. You’re too slow, work on that in training.” 

Katniss scoffs, “What do you know about technique?” 

The edges of Haymitch’s eyes crinkle as he smiles. Sitting down he tosses the knife, the tip landing perfectly in the eye of the painting across the room. “You’re right, what do I know?” Both Katniss and Peeta stare at each other in shock. “ _ Sweetheart, _ do you think you can teach Peeta some more plants. I want you guys to train together, put up a united front. Remember, this is a television show to the Capitol. Exaggerate your romance, which I can already tell won’t be a problem for either of you.” Katniss blushes and the pain she’d ignored up until now returns. Peeta nearly chokes on his food having forgotten who Haymitch Abernathy secretly was. 

Luckily Peeta looks up and catches sight of the Capitol. He stands in awe, anxious to get a closer look. Katniss soon joins him by the window wanting to see for herself what has her love so entranced. The train pulls into the station flooded with people. All anxiously waiting to meet this year's Tributes. The crowd roars in excitement at the sight of the Star-Crossed Lovers. Katniss was confused when they got labeled that, how does the rest of the world know of the Seam/Merchant divide? But later learned they caught the shock in District 12 of the two hugging on stage. Not the same as the initial shock of the first two volunteers. 

A camera flashed on some of Peeta’s former friends unknowingly, their expressions full of disgust and hatred. Merchant girls with bright red faces filled with jealousy. It had caught Wheaton holding his wife's hand standing next to his equally happy father. It was obvious that this was a bittersweet moment for both. The mayor stood and introduced Peeta without breaking the two apart. It was obvious that their act was scandalous. 

That and the fact that the two were doomed to death being from a poor district. Their whole situation is dramatic enough, Katniss doesn’t see what else needs to be done other than to exaggerate. They depart from the station in the last car that had been waiting for them. Being the furthest district meant they were last at everything. The couple was surprised at the crowds' excitement, every year that they’ve watched the crowd is gone before District 10 arrives. But there is nothing normal about this year and it’s not even a Quarter Quell. 

Looking out the windows plastered all over giant screens plays moving pictures of their reaping, the moment she ran into his arms, on a constant loop all over the Capitol. Katniss’ cheeks flush in embarrassment. They went from no one knowing to the whole world knowing with no time to adjust. 

Katniss told AJ once when Prim and their mother were working on a really bad patient. Peeta had been looking forward to their date seeing as they haven’t had one in months, there was no way Katniss could cancel. But she knew dropping him off at the Hawthorns would be a huge mistake in that the whole house was fighting a cold. 

The last thing Katniss needed was her brother to catch a cold spreading it to her. So she brought him with her to the meadow. Carrying the nearly six-year-old through the tall grass she made it to her date with Peeta on time. 

_ “Hey,” Katniss grabs Peeta’s attention.  _

_ “Hey, ba- Hi, do you know if the fence is on? There are some berries we need at the bakery and they are the best when they are wild.” Peeta quickly covers up at the sight of Katniss’ baby brother. He has met Prim a couple times, only to trade goat cheese for a cookie of course. But this is the first time he’s meeting the baby that kept Katniss up most nights. Oh, how he’d dreamt of going over to her house to help her. Even if he didn’t know the first thing about babies he was willing to learn, for her.  _

_ Katniss sighed apologetically. Setting her brother down she leveled with him. “Okay AJ, I’m going to let you in on a secret. Do you think you can keep it?” The anxious little boy with dark hair that matched hers and blue eyes with grey flecks in them nods adamantly. He could easily pass as their kid, in all honesty, she considers both of her siblings as her children.  _

_ “Cross my heart and hope to die.” His big sister cringes at his poor choice of words. _

_ “Where did you learn that, don’t say that,” she scolds her baby brother.  _

_ “Prim,” he shrugs.  _

_ “Prim keeps secrets from me?”  _

_ He shakes his head, “For people, the sick people. The girls that cry and hold their bellies.”  _

_ Katniss knows who he’s talking about, the Seam girls who can’t bear to have a child. Some of them are Cray’s girls or anyone willing to pay for company. Others can be reckless teenagers, and every now and then it’s a woman that cannot afford another mouth to feed. She nods in understanding, “So, this is a secret you can’t tell anyone, okay?”  _

_ “Not even Prim or mommy?”  _

_ “Especially not Prim or mommy.” _

_ “Why not?” _

_ “Because we don’t want to get in trouble.” Katniss and Peeta both wince on how bad this sounds. AJ nods accepting that he can’t tell anyone, it’s a special secret. He’s beginning to be a big boy, big boys can handle secrets. “Okay, so this is Peeta,” She waves him over to level with them. “Peeta is the baker's son, my best friend, and… my boyfriend.” AJ’s eyebrows raise in surprise.  _

_ “Hi, there buddy,” Peeta offers his hand.  _

_ “Hi, my name’s not buddy, it’s Asher Jr. But that makes mommy cry so call me AJ,” he allows his small hand to be wrapped in a handshake. Peeta’s nervous grin eases back into his easy-going one at the bright talkative Everdeen.  _

_ “AJ it is then,” Peeta continues a conversation with AJ as Katniss watches them interact. Something deep in her belly swims with excitement and longing. She knows what she wants and it hurts knowing she can’t have it.  _

_ Unable to help herself she calls for Peeta's attention. He turns to her and is stunned by her lips on his. This is the last thing he’d expect of her to do in front of her brother. Pulling away with a bright smile he asks what that was for. “Because you’d make a great father if things were different.” Peeta nods agreeing that he too feels a longing for such things. Choosing not to dwell too much on that he stands throwing AJ onto his back. They spend the rest of the afternoon playing with AJ, enjoying their small lunch before Katniss kisses Peeta goodbye.  _

_ “Are you going to get married. ‘Cause that’s what Prim says happens to people in love.”  _

_ Katniss stops in her tracks frowning at her brother with a curious scowl. “How do you know we’re in love?”  _

_ AJ shrugs, “You were smiling. You don’t smile a lot, like mommy. You guys frown too much. Prim says that love makes people smile.” Katniss cannot believe what she’s hearing from her five-year-old brother.  _

Katniss loves that day, she only wished she had more like it. Maybe even along with Prim and his brothers. Peeta has those same wishes, some even farther out of the ballpark. Now all hope seems to be lost for them to have that life together. 

Haymitch can’t bear the thought of either of them dying in that arena now, especially after last night. He wants everything he couldn’t have, for her. He wants to give them the chance they deserve. Seeing as they are a huge hit in the Capitol he may be able to get enough sponsors to save them both. If enough people are rooting for the two the Gamemakers will surely have their hands forced by Snow. He knows he could get to the head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane. In the meetings forcing two tributes to win has been a big issue in that they wouldn’t know who would protect their district partner long enough or if given the choice would even want to. 

That hit something within Haymitch making the air feel thin and his heart a rock in his stomach. District 13 doesn’t have surveillance access into any of the districts but they could watch on the outskirts of District 12 long enough to see a relationship build. Walking down to the escorts quarters he is determined to find something out. “Effie, do you still have access to this year's reaping bowls?” 

“Yes, I was just about to empty them. The Capitol likes to print new ones every year, which I think is such a waste. Especially after everything I see going on in your District. I hope you know I hate to ignore how thin and frail most of your tributes are.” She rambles on as she leads him to the room she’d left the bowls in. 

“Effie!” Haymitch grouches anxious to go through those bowls. “Oh right! I’m not supposed to talk about this stuff. Anyway, here you are. I left them in here with the rest of the equipment because the trash shoot is just right there. Why did you need to see them?”

“Something doesn’t feel right.” He goes straight to a bowl taking out a handful of slips. He’s done this before when he believed that rumor of the games being fixed. Only this time it might be true. And sure enough, it is. In his hand, he holds several slips with Rory Hawthorne’s name printed neatly on them. Way more slips than he can possibly apply for. Haymitch doesn’t want to believe it but when he goes through the second bowl as he finds nothing but Primrose Everdeen. “Effie, how many times have you picked out a first timer with not more than one name in it?” His back is to her digging through the bowls hoping to find any other name. 

Effie shrugs slightly concerned for her co-worker. She never knows what to call him, sometimes they’re friends other times they can’t stand each other. “I don’t think I’ve ever had one. If I draw out what you say are called ‘merchants’ they are usually older. By default having multiple names. A few twelve-year-olds but like you said, they take out tessera. Why?” 

“Ever see a bowl with only one name in it?” Effie rushes over not wanting to believe the Capitol would be so cruel as to choose two newcomers from the poorest district. Sure enough, only two names for each bowl. 

“You don’t think?”

Leaving the question open she faces Haymitch. He shakes his head, “No they wouldn’t risk it. If it got out it would stir up something within the districts. But we both know who would want exactly that.” 

“Are you saying they  _ wanted _ Katniss and Peeta?” He nods, “Then why not just put  _ their _ names in? How would they know they were involved?” Haymitch shakes his head deep in thought. A long silent moment passes before he catches an idea. 

Snapping his fingers he points to Effie, “What is something more shocking than reaping a couple? Something that has never been done in District 12?” 

“Two volunteer tributes. But he’s not related to Rory.” 

“That I’m still unsure about. But I do know that the surveillance cameras that Thirteen have, only record for five or six days and on Sunday’s they like to send their trainee’s to switch out the drive. It’s a long hike from there to twelve, nearly two days worth. Tests a lot of the skills they try to teach them. They must’ve meant to have the Hawthorne kid’s brother volunteer instead. Katniss and Peeta must’ve met up in the meadow or past the fence on Saturdays. That’s the only way Thirteen would’ve never known about them.” 

Effie ponders the theory, “We’ll have to talk to the council while they’re training. But for now, I need you to get ready for the Tribute Parade. Then after dinner, you can meet me on the rooftop and tell me why you care so much.” While she speaks she drags Haymitch out of the storage unit. This storage unit and the rooftop are the only two places in the building the Capitol didn’t bug with some device. In the early years of the organization, they gave Effie a broach that could detect any type of active recording devices. It hadn’t gone off on the roof nor the unit. 

She still wears it to this day, feeling unsafe ever taking it off. Effie had been hesitant joining but wearing that broach really put things in perspective for her. Knowing she had been blindly supporting the bad helped her fight for the good. She just wished there was more for her to do. 


	3. Chapter 3

Katniss sits uncomfortably in an empty room in nothing but a thin robe. After they arrived at the remake center her and Peeta were separated. She has been through hell as they got rid of any and all traces of body hair or any blemishes. She had a scar that ran the length of her arm from a bad fall in the street. Her father carried her the rest of the way home and her parents worked together to make her feel better. Sometimes when she missed her father she’d stare at it and imagine his light kiss and smile.  _ “See? It’s all better! An extra kiss to make it even better.”  _ He truly was meant to be a father. Now that scar is gone, just like him. 

Huffing she has to remind herself,  _ “Won’t be long before I’m dead. What’s it matter now.”  _ They plucked at her eyebrows and nose hairs. Pulling and tugging out the tangles in her hair deep cleaning it. They grumbled on and on about how she was supposed to leave it alone. Now she is waiting for a man they call Cinna. Her stylist, she’s never heard his name before today so he must be new. They always stick newcomers with District 12. Her only hope is that she doesn’t end up naked covered in black paint. There’s not much inspiration you can gain from a dull mining district. 

When the young designer strolls in she is immediately relaxed by his presence. He has nothing Capitol-like about him other than the gold eye makeup. “Hi, I’m Cinna. I am your stylist, and can I just say how sorry I am that you’re here.” His calm demeanor shocks her but it’s his words that comfort her. He smiles at her expression. 

“Most people congratulate me or ask about Peeta.” 

Cinna nods having thought as much. He approaches her, sitting beside her. “Well, I’m not going to say that. I will say, though, how brave you are for having done what you did. You are a true inspiration.” 

Katniss’ face reddens at his praise, “I would do anything for my sister. Keeping her and my brother alive is priority number one.” 

Cinna smiles, “Even more reason to admire you. Before we start would you like to eat?” Katniss accepts his offer with a nod. 

Tapping a few buttons on the screen he asks if she’d mind him ordering for the both of them. She could care less what she eats, food is food. Within minutes a meal pops up in front of them. Katniss can’t help but hate the Capitol more. People in her district were starving and struggling to get food even with the government tessera rations. It would take her weeks to collect this much food, even then she wouldn’t see less than half of it. Not even Peeta’s family has had this much food on the table and they are one of the wealthiest merchants. 

Cinna goes over the concept for her outfit and she is excited to see how that turns out. She and Peeta are going to be on fire. Something different and never before done. That appears to be the theme for these two tributes. Katniss almost feels sorry for the competing districts, they are nowhere near as interesting this year. Cinna has her tell him about her family and listens intently hanging onto every word she says. 

“So, about you and Peeta. That seemed to come as such a shock to your home. Why is that?” He asks taking a sip of his tea. 

“Well back in twelve we are a very divided district. That’s the point though, isn’t it? So we don’t band together and retaliate against the Capitol.” She pauses to take a sip of her own drink before continuing. “Anyway, Peeta and I are, in a way, a forbidden love. We were waiting for his brother to get engaged and then after our last reaping we were going to get married. By then it’d be too late for his mom to do anything about it. There are no divorces in my district. And in town, the family trade is passed down to the kid who chooses it. He’d have ownership of the bakery and I’d be safe from worrying about him dying in the mines.” 

Cinna nods, “What about children, to keep the business running? Planned on having any?” 

“We thought about that, we’d offer it to one of his brother’s kids or something. Neither of us wants kids because they could end up here.” Katniss explains further, oh how she misses the warmth of her husband. A shiver runs down her spine giving her goosebumps and pink cheeks. It was still exciting to think of Peeta as her husband. 

“How did you two meet? If you don’t mind my asking.” 

Katniss smiles at his kindness. “Butter me up and get the juicy details, huh?” He laughs at her comment. She shakes her head with a slight grin as she remembers that bittersweet day. “Well, if you ask him it goes  _ way _ back. But for me, it was when we were eleven. Or at least I was, he’s older than me by a few months. And it was just after my father had died in the mines.” 

_ Katniss can’t bear the thought of her baby brother starving to death at such a young age but she isn’t strong enough to go into the woods by herself. And the severance pay has run out. Plus she can’t sign up for tessera for another month. So she gathers up a few things of value and walks to the town, still too afraid to go into the Hob without her father. As she makes her way through the town it begins to pour down hard. The night feeling as dark and hopeless as she does.  _

_ Going to the back doors of every business in town only to have every door slammed in her face. Then Katniss smells it, fresh bread, cinnamon, and dill; the bakery. She can’t believe she hadn’t thought to rummage through their garbage to find something,  _ anything _ edible. But when she gets to the bins they come up empty. Backing away in defeat Mrs. Mellark catches sight of her. The woman screams at her calling her “Seam trash” and threatening to call a Peacekeeper only stopping when the bell goes off in the front signalling a customer.  _

_ All Katniss can do is walk away and find the closest place to die. She was so weak and if she passed on she believed she could reunite with her family. Not in heaven nor hell, she never believed in that religious mumbo-jumbo that gave people false hope of life ever getting better. All she knew right then and there was that she was going to die and she was ready for that. She will die knowing that she tried everything she could to keep going.  _

_ “You stupid boy! You really are a worthless piece of shit! We can’t sell that, go feed it to the pigs!!” Loud shouts ring through the air. Katniss slumps against the apple tree behind the bakery and watches as a taller silhouette strikes a smaller one. She winces at watching that horrible woman hit her own kid, she sympathizes for them. A boy walks out with two loaves of bread, most likely burnt unable to sell. Oh, how she wishes she was one of those pigs.  _

_ Katniss watches the boy as he walks down his porch steps and straight into the direction of the pigs. She remembers him from class, his name is Peeta Mellark. A widely popular boy with a golden tongue. He is also very kind and generous, she doesn’t think that there is a bad bone in his body. When the back door slams his route changes, instead of feeding the pigs he walks toward the starving young girl.  _

_ He whips out a tote bag from his pocket shoving the bread inside. She hadn’t noticed that he had an umbrella. What she didn’t know was that while she was dragging her way to the apple tree he was setting up his plan. He hid the umbrella in a crevice outside the door and neatly folded a delivery tote bag into his pocket all the while burning the bread. He knew he would get in trouble but it was a price he was willing to pay.  _

_ Helping Katniss up he holds the umbrella above them. “Let me help you walk home.” Unable to fight she agreed and pointed him the way through the back allies so not to get him into further trouble. He keeps a steady arm around her slim waist the whole walk.  _

_ “Why are you doing this? You don’t even know me, Peeta.”  _

_ His ears perk up at the sound of his name. He had no idea that she knew it. “I’m helping you because it’s the right thing to do. Also, I’d like to be your friend. I need you to be alive for that to happen.” His kind words spread a warmth through her heart that before today could only come from her father.  _

_ “I’m no good at friends.” She mumbled into his shoulder.  _

_ “Well, I’m just going to have to teach you.” By the time they made it to her house, she could barely stand on her own. Peeta helped her up the steps and took care of her, cutting her a few slices and helping her make some tea. When she was able to move on her own he left.  _

_ On Monday afternoon they made eye contact both of them glancing away not knowing what to do. Later that week Katniss finally approached him in the halls. “I want to pay you back for your generosity.” Before Peeta could protest she held her hand up to stop him. “I need to do this, I won’t take charity. You even took care of me until I was able to move and feed my family. AJ is going to have a full life because of you. And since obviously, I have nothing physical to offer you I thought maybe I could teach you something useful.”  _

_ Peeta could tell that she wasn’t going to take no for an answer. And he didn’t realize the extent of his action. Not only did he save Katniss he saved her siblings as well. And by accepting her offer he could spend his free time with Katniss freaking Everdeen. Why was he taking so long to answer again? “I have Saturdays off, sometimes I have the afternoons off too. Where do you want to meet?” He answers trying to smother the excitement, failing miserably as he beams at the girl of his dreams.  _

_ “The Meadow near the Seam. Is that okay?”  _

_ “That’s perfect.” _

“And then after that, I realized how much I enjoyed his company. We were friends for about three and a half years and have been dating for a year and a half.”  _ Married for less than twenty-four hours,  _ she wants to say but feels that should stay private for as long as possible. 

“That is one of the most beautiful love stories I’ve ever heard.” 

Katniss blushes with a small smile, “You should hear Peeta’s version.” 

He laughs standing up and offering her his hand. “It’s time to start the alterations before we get you ready. And don’t worry, no more plucking. Beauty base zero gets rid of every so-called ‘blemish’ I won’t torture you more.” 

Arriving at the chariot entrance in an intricate skin tight black suit was the last thing she thought she’d be in. Cinna guides her to the very last chariot where Peeta was already waiting in a similar outfit. A woman stands behind him attaching a cape to his outfit. Katniss realizes that she is Peeta’s stylist, Portia. Cinna had mentioned her in their conversation. 

“We are going to light your capes and crowns before you guys are sent off.” Cinna stands behind her attaching her cape. Katniss can’t help but notice how well toned Peeta looks in his outfit. It has defined his biceps and showing abdominals helping him look desirable and strong. Katniss knew he was stronger than he looked which gave him the advantage of looking like a victor. Someone that people would pay to keep alive. 

Standing side by side on the chariot Peeta laces his fingers with hers leaning his mouth towards her ear. “Rip mine off, I’ll rip yours.” Katniss nods with an amused smile. She can’t stop staring at his lips needing to have them on hers. The drums start and the crowd roars as District’s chariots enter the crowded stadium. One by one the chariots leave and before District 11’s leaves Cinna and Portia light the two. Their chariot starts and Cinna motions them to raise their clasped hands. 

Each keeping a hand on the chariot afraid to fall they hold their entwined hands high in the air. The crowd goes wild shouting their names and throwing flowers their way. Katniss catches a couple blowing kisses to the bleachers. Peeta follows suit winking at a group of screaming girls. Katniss stares at the screens seeing how amazing they look, the fire was definitely a genius idea. To get the crowd really going she taps Peeta to grasp his attention. When he turns to her she sucks up all her fears and kisses him. 

As if possible the crowd gets louder and the chariots pull up to the circle as they break apart with matching grins. Katniss quickly remembers where she is as President Snow has his focus onto them. A cold chill runs down her spine taking all of her blood with it. Under the cold hard stare of the President, she feels like crawling into a hole. But being here where she is, she makes eye contact and stares him down defiantly. 

He looks away impressed by the young tribute and begins to commemorate the twenty-four tributes. After his droning speech, the chariots move into the tribute center. Katniss grips her husband's hand harder, afraid to lose him. When their ride stops they descend the steps, greeted by their team. “Do you think it's safe to have Haymitch so close to a flame?” Peeta mumbles into her ear causing her snort. Cinna and Portia grab the capes and shake them, the flames going out almost immediately. Katniss takes off Peeta's crown and vise versa. 

“Oh, you two looked stunning! You will be all the rage by the morning. Let's get you guys settled into the penthouse so you two can rest. Tomorrow is going to be a busy, busy day!” Effie praises as she guides her tributes away from the glares they are receiving from the Career districts. She knows if it were up to them they wouldn't be here, they wouldn't be so under the spotlight. But they are here and they are very popular, all of her “friends” were non-stop raving about them. They had asked a myriad of questions wanting to know everything they could. Effie made some things up about them but was able to throw in some truthful information while keeping a certain secret as such. 

She is anxious to find out what is so important about these two from Haymitch. He seems so oddly stressed, she hasn’t even seen him with a drink all day. Effie subtly stares at the two teenagers trying to figure it out herself. Then she sees it, the slight frown on one side chewing on the other cheek. The only other person she has seen do that is Haymitch.  _ But wait, that can’t be it. Could it? No, Haymitch couldn’t have a child. He lost all of his family and his girlfriend because of the stunt he pulled. Maybe he knew something back then.  _

As Effie continues to have this inner struggle the elevator doors open revealing the penthouse. Haymitch, Cinna, and Portia arriving in a separate elevator across the room and sure enough, she sees Haymitch biting the inside his cheek and a side frown just like Katniss. She cannot wait to hear what he has to say. 

After Effie leaves the couple to clean up Peeta grabs some clothes from his room bringing them over to Katniss’s. “I cannot believe you kissed me on live television. I mean we could barely walk next to each other back home. Now we’re making out in front of the whole world!” Peeta laughs coming up behind his wife, wrapping his arms around her bare waist. Both having shedded their outfits left in their underwear. Katniss laughs lightly as she leans into his touch placing a hand on his arms. 

“Cinna asked about the day we met,” she says thoughtfully. 

“Oh? And what you tell him?” He begins to sway them side to side.

“The truth, I trust him. I just wish we met in a better situation, y’know?” 

Peeta shakes his head. “Sure I had my fantasies of working up the nerve to talk to you, but none of them seemed right. They were too perfect and just… fantasies. I love the way we met, it was real and it made me realize that if I didn’t help you I’d lose you before I even had you. Who knows where we’d be if we didn’t meet the way we did?” 

Katniss shrugs considering it. “If we’d talked sooner maybe you would’ve met my father. He would have loved you.” Peeta kisses her shoulder, he has met both of her fathers and he knows for sure both of them approve. 

“Would it make you feel any better if I tell you that I did know your father a little bit?”

She spins around in shock, “What? Why have you never told me this?” 

Peeta shrugs, “It never came up, you’ve never brought up you wanting me to meet your dad before today. Back when he traded with my father they’d chat inside every now and then. He called me little Peetie, I think he and my father were friends in a way. When he’d bring you he would be singing, that’s how I knew you were with him. I’d hide behind the counter or upstairs not ready to talk to you.” He laughs to himself thinking back, “Your dad confronted me one day, he knew about my crush. He even gave me his blessing saying that if I ever worked up the courage to talk to you he’d be happy to have me as a son-in-law. He trusted me to take care of you. Then a week later the mines blew up.” 

Katniss wipes the lone tear he hadn’t known had fallen. In all honesty, Peeta forgot about that conversation. Remembering it now he can see the seriousness in his eyes and the bright smile of the miner. The warmth of his blush at Mr. Everdeen's words. “I can’t believe I never knew that. That does remind me of something he said to me that same week. Something along the lines of, ‘ _ someday a boy is going talk to you and you’ll fall head over heels for him _ .’ I was so confused because none of that made sense. Then he died and I swore off all of this stuff.”

Peeta barks a laugh, “Oh trust me, I know. But it was worth it to fight for you. I love you, babe.” He pulls her in for a heavy kiss. 

Slowly pulling away Katniss smiles at him, “I love you too.” She gives him a few more pecks on the lips before fully pulling away. “We need to get dressed for dinner.” Before she could fully walk away from him he smacks her bottom with a sly wink. Katniss yelps but smirks at him over her shoulder. “Later,” she mutters under her breath. With that, she enters the bathroom to rid herself of the caked on makeup.


	4. Chapter 4

Effie gazes at the skyline lights of the place she regrets to call her home. Her head spinning never had she thought she’d hear that type of story from a man so cold and bitter. As Haymitch told her his story she could finally see a human. Much like the night, he officiated their tributes wedding. Normally he wouldn’t dare to go near her room but he burst through the door with a bright smile, requesting her to be a witness to the doomed teens wedding. She thought it was unbelievably romantic that the two lovebirds wanted to be married in their final days. 

“How does she not know?” 

“It’s a district secret. There were rumors about the two of us. Never confirmed. When Asher stepped in for me people just assumed they were wrong all along. There are a few that know the truth but that’s very few. They have enough sense to stay out of it.” Haymitch explains further, his back leaning against the railing. 

“You do know that you have to tell the council this, right? They need to know.” She offers him a comforting hand. 

He blows out a long breath, “I know. I have to tell her before she leaves too. I need her to know, no matter how selfish of me that is.” He pulls out the folded baby photo he keeps in his pocket at all times. Lily gave it to him when he came back from the Victory Tour. Giving him a chance he couldn’t take to have her back. It hurt him more than it did her to give her the cold shoulder. It only made coming back a million times worse. 

“How did you learn about the corruption of the Games?” 

He shrugs, “One time I saw a victor visiting twelve outside the fence. She was all distraught and terrified. I talked with her and she told me everything, saying if I have loved ones and get reaped to disconnect myself from them. Protect them at all costs, even if that means I never see them again. I’ll never get her words out of my head, ‘ _ I was probably better off dead _ .’ So I did what I had to, and I pulled that stunt in my Games claiming my victory only to have my parents and sister killed. Along with an ex of mine who posed as my girlfriend. But I saved  _ them _ , and I continued to protect them from a distance. Until I drank myself into oblivion after the mine explosion.” 

“We should get some rest, we have a long day tomorrow.” Effie backs off the railing as she begins to leave. Haymitch's snickering stops her in her tracks. 

“I’m sorry, it’s just you’re so different when we’re by ourselves. You’re more, I don’t know… human.” Effie smirks, she has put on this act for so long she herself forgets who she really is. She is so calm and collected, a homebody. But with her job title, she is forced to put up this act of insane outfits; makeup and wigs included. Don’t even mention the shoes she wears to complete her look. It’s exhausting to put up the socialite act, but she’s seen many victors do it and feels terrible ever complaining about the hand she’d been dealt. 

“I suppose I could go back to the Effie you know.” 

He shakes his head. “No need, I like this one much better.” 

With that, she leaves him to his thoughts.


	5. Chapter 5

“Rise and shine you two! It is going to be a big big day! Training begins at nine. You two better start getting ready if you want to eat breakfast.” Katniss groans as she wakes to the shrill voice of Effie Trinket. Peeta laughs waking up himself.

“I forgot where we were for a moment,” she mumbled into his side holding him closer drowning in his warmth. 

“I know, me too,” he sighs breathing in her scent. 

Suddenly Katniss jumps up running to the bathroom, hit with a sudden wave of nausea. She groans frustrated, the past two weeks her mornings have started out this way, except yesterday. That made her think it was over with, but she was wrong. “Katniss, are you alright?” Peeta rushes into the bathroom finding her face in the toilet bowl. He hurriedly takes a hold of her hair to keep from falling. When she’s done the toilet flushes on its own spraying a cool scented mist onto her face. She sits by the toilet unable to respond taking hard ragged breaths trying to regulate it. 

“I’m fine I must’ve just eaten something wrong last night. It could be nerves for all we know. I’m fine, really,” Katniss stresses, thinking hard of anything it could be, fearful of what it might be. 

“Or it could be last night's wine, that had us both feeling a little queasy. Of course, though, I can hold my alcohol,” he teases stroking her hair in a comforting manner. 

She nods taking the excuse. Peeta leaves as Effie comes knocking on the door again. “Can you get something to help my district partner?” She overhears him say, assuming he’s talking to an avox. She’d made the mistake acknowledging one and had to explain it to her husband in the shower. “How come you never told me about this? I could’ve lost you,” he’d responded holding her close. 

“But you didn’t and to be honest I forgot about it by the time I saw you.” 

He made love to her in the shower right after. 

They have been intimate several times since the first but never as often as now. Then again, they thought they had forever. When the red headed Avox appears with a drink Katniss stands, eyeing it. “Is this safe for…” She leaves the question open, not wanting to say the rest. The Avox nods in understanding. “Do you think you can get me a test?” She nods again handing Katniss the drink to rid her of the uncomfortable pain. 

A few seconds later she reappears with an odd device gesturing for Katniss’s hand. She offers it in confusion, her mother keeps a large stock of pee sticks that tell whether or not someone is pregnant and that’s what she thought she requested. Once again she has to remind herself of where she is. The small device pricks her finger and within seconds there is a ding. 

A small image of a baby appears with a light coo and giggle. Katniss freezes in shock, knowing there’s no possible way this happened after the reaping. That’s just not how nature works. She doesn’t even  _ want _ to think about what would’ve happened had the Reaping gone differently. The Avox gives her an apologetic pat on the back leaving the room. Katniss follows changing into the clothes laid out on the bed and into the dining area. Hunger taking over, she stuffs herself while remaining quiet the whole time. Feeling as though she is on autopilot. She doesn’t even realize that she and Peeta are the only ones matching until she catches the glares from the Career pack. 

“Peeta, throw something heavy. Show them you’re not useless.” Katniss whispers into his ear. He nods standing up from where he fell, grabbing the heaviest weight he can and swinging it around before tossing it across the room. The Careers watch with impressed expressions deciding to leave twelve alone for the remainder of the day. “Thanks for the heads up. Hey, you feeling okay? That’s the first thing you’ve said since this morning.” She tries not to break under his concerned stare. 

“I, um, I’m just feeling a little off. You know how I get when I puke. The Avox gave me something to help but it only goes so far y’know?” She was half lying and can see the uncertainty in his eyes. When he decides to drop it, she lets out a breath. He knows her tells and hearing her slight outtake of breath he immediately knew something was wrong. Though he doubted she’d tell him, he’s going to ask whoever for a private area to speak. 

The two tributes go about their day training, chatting, and eating. When all is said and done, Katniss has officially decided Peeta is not to know of the baby. Even if she did get out, Peeta wouldn’t and the baby would grow up without really knowing their father. A man who would’ve loved them to no end and made them feel special in every single way. What good is a child if he’s not there with them. 

Peeta still feels as though she isn’t telling him something and can’t help but be bothered by it.  _ Did Haymitch tell her and she doesn’t know how to tell me?  _ He thinks to himself.  _ No, that can’t be it. He never left the living room.  _ He doesn’t know what she could be hiding, but he will find out.


	6. Chapter 6

Haymitch and Effie make their way to the level under the training center. An odd car sits opposite the elevator. They hop in pressing a code that has them speeding underground to the closest meeting room. He figures the most important individuals must be there seeing as they possibly rigged this game. When the car stops he storms through the door. “How dare you guys rig the games! That is not what I thought you guys were about! This is-this is  _ worse _ than Snow!” 

Plutarch watches in amazement as he sees the normally forlorn drunk with such rage and passion. “I’m sorry, we didn’t know you cared so much as to what happens to your tributes. You told me yourself how you never wanted victors.” 

Effie calls his name shaking her head. “What drew you to these two? Why were they so important you risked the lives of two first-timers?” She calmly inserts herself. 

“We’ve been watching her for years, she is quite the survivor. And her friend, Hawthorne, we had assumed they’d end up together. Even seen him with a ring. We needed two survivors willing to break every law for each other. The fire within the both of them is enough to blow up the world. Plus it was helpful Gale is so adamantly against the Capitol. Even gave us the idea to rig the Games during one of his rants. Peeta wasn’t ever apart of our plan. Yes, we’d seen him a few times before then suddenly not at all. So we assumed he was out of the picture. But obviously, we were wrong.  _ Although _ he is not to be underestimated if they kept up a relationship his already sharp skills are probably better than Mr. Hawthorne. So our plan isn’t in jeopardy.” President Alma Coin explains through the screen. It would be to big a risk to have her physically there. 

“So this plan has been brewing for dark lord knows how long and-and you never thought to bring this up to me? Not even once?” 

Plutarch shrugs at the mentor. “As I said, I had no idea you’d care so much about some Seam kids who you knew nothing about,” he intervenes. 

Haymitch shakes his head pacing back and forth, not accepting their words. Seneca narrows his eyes at him curiously. “Why do you care so much Mitch, you’ve never shown any interest in saving these kids lives before? You’ve been a mentor for fifteen years, and in that time you have been against any more victors. Seeing no life in this ‘burden of serving Snow’ as you say. So, why do you suddenly care?” The table of mentors and rebel officials all stare, awaiting his response. 

“Haymitch, you need to tell them.” Effie lays a comforting hand on his shoulder stopping him in his tracks. He takes a deep shaky breath nodding in agreement. He realizes now that he should have mentioned this before, she is a big part of why he joined this organization. 

Haymitch stands before the group letting air flow out of his lungs. “Katniss is my daughter. Peeta is now her husband. So if we must get them both out, I want camera’s all over twelve to show the world of their family. That way he can’t kill them for Katniss and Peeta’s unknowing act of defiance.” He shocks the council with his reveal. 

“Okay… once they are in the remaining few there will cameras all over the Hawthorne, Everdeen, and Mellark families. Don’t worry about them, we made the arena suitable for them. Something to give them the advantage.” Plutarch reasons. “We’ve even thrown in something special, something only they would know about. That will be the big finish. Setting a blaze of events we will only guide in the right direction.” 

“And if it doesn’t work?”

“Have faith Mitch, we will get them out.” Finnick Odair, the youngest victor in Hunger Games history. Making him the most desirable among the Capitol citizens. Anyone and everyone willing to pay a pretty penny for his time. He needs this to work just as much if not more than everyone here since he has to sell himself as per the agreement with President Snow. His body for the safety of his loved ones. He had tested Snow once and was left an orphan for it. To save his younger siblings he has had to oblige. 

Haymitch sympathizes, Finnick's sister turns twelve this year. His brother following the year after. “Fine, do what you will. Just don’t tell me about it, the less I know the better.” With that, he leaves.


	7. Chapter 7

“Peeta, come here, please,” Cinna calls. 

He leaves Katniss looking as confused as he feels. “Cinna? What do you need?” 

As he enters the room Cinna grabs his arm asking him to follow. “I want to show you something you might find useful.” Leading him to a door he gestures for Peeta to go through. “I thought you might like this. It’s a safe place.” Peeta stands amazed at the view from the roof. 

“What do you mean that this is a safe place?” 

“With how windy it can be up here, the Capitol saw no need to waste any sort of surveillance equipment. So this is a safe place to talk or plan or whatever.” Cinna further explains as he sits on a park bench in the small garden. Peeta follows nodding in understanding. 

“So why did you show me this and not Katniss?” 

The stylist shrugs, “Haymitch actually wanted me to pass on a message to you. It seems a lot less suspicious this way. He wanted me to thank you and tell you not to worry. Also, he wanted to make sure you got this.” Cinna reaches into his pocket and produces a Jabberjay pin. 

“Said that this is his grandfather's pin. Told me that the Mockingjay pin Katniss has is part of this story you might know. It’s the story behind some Hanging Tree song. Well, this is the pin that he wore in his games figured you should have it seeing as you’re his son-in-law.” Peeta accepts the pin and handles it as if it will break in his hand. 

“He told you?” He asks the older man. Cinna nods standing up. 

“I guess we should be getting back, wouldn’t want your wife getting anxious.” 

Peeta agrees standing up and following him back to the penthouse. “Wait, why does twelve have roof access? Wouldn’t they fear someone might throw themselves off?” Cinna claps his hand onto Peeta’s shoulder.

“There’s a forcefield around the whole thing. That’s how Haymitch won.”

“What did he want?” Katniss inquires as 

Peeta returns to the room. He shrugs holding up the pin. “Haymitch thought I should have this but didn’t want it to look like he was showing favoritism so he had Cinna give it to me instead.” She nods beckoning him to her as she sits on her knees. Peeta complies strutting towards her with a knowing smirk. 

As he stands before her, she wraps her arms around his neck pulling him in close. “No one is more deserving.” With that, she latches her lips onto his. Peeta tries to prevent himself from smiling but fails royally. This causes Katniss to laugh. “Stop smiling, I can’t kiss you.” He rapidly nods putting on a serious face.

Only causing them both to laugh and fall back onto the bed. “I love you, Kat. We will get through this, together.” 

Katniss nods snuggling closer to him, “Together.”

“When do you think dinner will be ready?” Peeta whispers into her ear. 

“I don’t know. Why? What’d you have in mind?” She challenges with a knowing smirk. He laughs and dives in to kiss her starting their new favorite activity, making love freely.


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss rushes to her room hoping Peeta isn’t already there. Thankfully, she passes him in the living room. “Hey! How’d i-” his words are cut off by the loud slam of a door. 

He goes to stand but Haymitch stops him. “Give her time. Plus she locked the door.” Peeta huffs slumping back knowing he will have to wait. 

Meanwhile, Katniss is freaking out running her hands frantically through her hair trying her best not to pull it out even if that’s all she wants to do. “How could I be so stupid?!” She growls at herself as she considers what may or may not happen to her younger siblings. Angrily wiping her tears she stands from the bed pacing back and forth.  _ Why did I have to get jealous? Why did I have to shoot that apple? They’ll think I wanted to hit one of them. Why do I still have the bow and quiver? Ugh! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! “Thank you for your consideration”? What even was that?  _

“Katniss? Are you okay?” Peeta says kneeling down next to her curled up body on the floor. 

She looks up in surprise, “How did you get in here?” 

He laughs a little, the worry never leaving his face. “Avoxes have all access keys. I couldn’t wait any longer. You’ve been in her for over an hour.” 

She uncurls herself to sit up straighter. “Oh, I’m sorry to make you worry. I just… did something stupid at my scoring. I’m scared Peeta. What will they do to me? To you? And maybe even Prim and AJ?” She sobs as Peeta wraps his arms around her. 

“Shhh, you’re okay. There’s nothing worse they can do to you right now that they haven’t already done. Just look at where we are. And think of all of those times you had to starve and freeze, worrying about whether or not you’d be able to provide for your family.” 

Katniss nods her head in his shoulder. “I had you where I fell short.” She whispers into his neck. 

“And you’ll still have me in there.” They pull away and he wipes her tears with both hands on her cheeks. 

Katniss sighs accepting his words. “That I will, that I will. You know, you’re too good to me.” She smiles gazing up at him. 

“No, I’m not nearly as good as I’d like to be.” Giving her forehead a soft kiss he stands, offering his hand to her. She takes it and he pulls her up. “C’mon, let’s go eat and prepare ourselves for the scorings. I’m not sure I did that great either.” 

Katniss stands still, “Really?” He dries her puffy red eyes chuckling. 

“Now, I didn’t shoot at them. But I think I might’ve made an impression.”

She rolls her eyes lacing her fingers with his, playing with them as she’s done for many years now. It comforts her to do this. “I just realized how very few conversations we’ve had like this. I don’t think I’ve been alone with you in a room without jumping your bones since we got on the train.” 

Bright red blotches paint the back of Peeta’s neck as he begins to chuckle again. “Well, we were making up for lost time and getting out our system before we’re live to the world. We’ll be back to subtle touches and quick, soft, sweet little kisses in no time.”

Peeta brings her hand to his lips then holds her into a loving embrace. Katniss can’t help but burrow her face into his neck as she reveling in his warmth, taking in his natural scent of cinnamon and dill. Although he’s been using the Capitol’s artificial scented soaps his scent is stronger and intoxicating to her. 

“So, what was the drama show about sweetheart,” Haymitch asks as they settle in and gather around the projector after a rather quiet dinner. She promptly rolls her eyes annoyed every time he calls her that. 

“She- uh- she shot at the game makers,” Peeta replies for her earning a hard slap on his arm. He flinches a little having never been hit so hard by her. Their mentor stares at her with raised eyebrows. 

Sighing she give in, “Technically it was an apple. I got mad because they were paying more attention to a dead pig than they were the kid about to fight to the death. Then I stormed out and accidentally brought the bow and arrows with me. Which I already had an Avox take back for me.” The room falls silent and she waits for someone to scold her. Instead, everyone laughs. Effie, surprisingly, being the first one. 

“Well, you certainly made an impression on them. I can’t wait to hear your score sweetheart, they’ve never had a zero in the history of the games.” Haymitch teases eliciting a hard smack on the shoulder from Effie as she chides him. Without warning the Capitol anthem blares throughout the surround sound speakers. Everyone directs their attention to the screen as Caesar Flickerman begins to read off the scores. There had been some impressive scores and Katniss squeezes Peeta’s hand in pride with a smile as Caesar reads off his score of eight, a Career score. She leans forward as she sees Flickerman pause with a slack jaw and wide eyes. 

In concern, her husband begins to rub soothing circles on her back holding her hand with now his free one. “Katniss Everdeen, District twelve with a score of... “ He pauses for dramatic effect still unable to comprehend such a score from a girl who’s District has the worst track record. “Eleven.” 

Katniss’s jaw drops.

Peeta’s hand stills.

Haymitch takes in a sharp breath.

Effie’s heart stops. 

Cinna is the one to break the silence by grasping Portia’s wrist and raising their glasses. “To Katniss, our Girl on Fire!” Haymitch joins in along with Effie. Peeta squeezes her hand to bring her back. 

She sits back closing her mouth not sure how else to react. They just made her a target, well at least a bigger one. “What now?” She questions. 

“Now, we go to bed. Wake up in the morning and start preparing you guys for the interviews tomorrow night.” Haymitch replies standing up and stretching. He’s been struggling the past few days from withdrawal but knows it’s for the best. 

Later that night while Katniss and Peeta lay in bed fully clothed they begin to do something they haven’t done since they were reaped; they talk. After her breakdown earlier, neither was in the mood to do anything but talk. They laughed as they reminisced on some of the most memorable times they’ve shared together. Katniss wishes they had more time but she knows it’s for the best. Peeta will live and take care of her family, maybe even start one of his own. He’s stronger than her and she knows it. Katniss tries to imagine what her life would be like without Peeta if she got out of there alive. 

This only causes her stomach to bottom out, she hops off the bed and falls to the floor. Her foot was left tangled in the sheets, able to kick them off she runs to the bathroom and just barely makes it to the toilet. In alarm at her sudden haste during their joyful conversation, he stands to follow the sounds of retching. When he sees her at the bowl holding her own hair, he rushes to her side to hold it for her. Gently he rubs soothing circles on her back, helping her through one of the most disgusting things he’s ever seen. He can’t believe someone so tiny could have so much to vomit out. But nonetheless, he still loves her. 

Once she’s done he helps her clean up. This time, instead of leaving her there like he did that one morning, he holds her. Gathering her into his arms as they sit on the bathroom floor, leaning against the wall. “Kat, what’s up? You do know you can tell me anything, right?” He pulls her back closer to his chest, nuzzling his head into her shoulder.

Katniss shakes her head as the tears spring to her eyes. “Just right now, when we were talking I… I-I tried to imagine my life without you and it just made me sick. I can’t lose you Peeta, I just can’t,” as she falls into hysterics Peeta pulls her closer shushing her and whispering soothing words to calm her making fake promises. He picks her up and walks them to the bed. Laying her down he moves around to turn off the lights before climbing in next to her. 

“How are you feeling today?” Peeta asks as he stares at his wife laying beside him. 

“Not any better, but I’ll tough it out.” She answers as she mindlessly plays with his fingers. “How much longer do you suppose we have before Effie barges in here?” Katniss holds her tongue on how much she just wishes they could stay here in this bed forever. 

“Hmm… I’d say about five or so minutes befo—”

“Rise and shine darlings! We have a very busy day ahead of us!” 

They sit up with a disappointed groan. “I knew it was too good to be true,” the annoyance is strong in her tone. “Effie, can you give us two minutes to meet you out there?” 

The escort nods, “Two minutes and not a second longer.” She adds before strutting out of the entryway. Getting up the couple dress into a lounging outfit unsure of what to expect of the day since training it over. They make their way to the dinning area where a large breakfast is set up. Once the smell of eggs hits Katniss she feels queasy but shakes it off. It isn’t until she’s seated that the bile rises in her throat. Springing from her seat she runs to the closest bathroom. A few moments later the Avox she’s grown to trust walks in with the purple liquid again. Downing it she thanks the servant before walking out. 

When she arrives at the table any trace of the eggs is gone. Settling in her seat she silently thanks the Avox for removing the dish from the table. “Okay, so let's get down to business.” Haymitch claps his hands rubbing them in enthusiasm. “Peeta, you’re starting with me and ending with Effie before you have to get ready for the interviews. Katniss you have the opposite schedule.”

  
Katniss furrows her eyebrows in confusion, “Why aren’t we being trained together? Shouldn’t we get our stories straight?” She doesn’t miss the look Haymitch gives Peeta but chooses to ignore it, if she can have a secret so can he. It’s only fair. But oh does she hate not knowing. 

“Katniss I think we should do what Haymitch says. Despite his track record, he might actually know what he’s doing.” Peeta attempts to convince her, and although she doesn’t agree she lets it go for the time being. 

After a painful few hours of posture and strutting around in the most uncomfortable high heels Katniss is actually glad to see Haymitch. The evil glint and amused smile of the district escort did not go unnoticed by the female tribute as she was being scolded. The two women even laughed together at just how ridiculous this whole ordeal was. Nonetheless she was grateful to be in a soft plush chair opposite her least favorite person. 

“So how does this start? What are you even supposed to teach me?” She grouches ending in a yawn. Katniss hates the timing of this pregnancy more than she hates the pregnancy. It makes her weak and vulnerable, just add that to the list of reasons on why she can’t tell anyone. 

“Well, sweetheart, I know you’re not much of a people person but you have to get these ones to like you. They will help you in the Games. You do want to win the Games don’t you?”

She shrugs nonchalant, “What if I don’t, is that such a bad thing?” 

Haymitch shakes his head about ready to pull his hair out. The one year he gets a set of tributes that are ready to die and it had to be his daughter and technical son-in-law. “Because sweetheart, I made a promise to the boy that I’d get you out  _ alive _ .” He stresses his last word for both her understanding and his reassurance to himself. “Why don’t you wanna win anyway?” 

“Isn’t it obvious?” She shrugs in reply. “I want him alive for the same reasons he wants me alive. Except he doesn’t seem to accept the fact that I need him. So if Peeta doesn’t come out of there, then neither am I. End of discussion.”

In frustration Haymitch stands pacing around the small room. His hands are in his overgrown hair. He really wishes this wasn’t happening but wishing is as useless as hope. Sighing deeply he steps in front of her and kneels down to level with her. “Why are you both so annoying! I’m trying to help you out! I haven’t had a drink since we arrived but  _ no _ , that’s not enough! I have to convince you both to fight for your lives!” Haymitch rants as he stands with obscene gestures so annoyed that this is what he has to deal with. “Listen sweetheart you both need to at least make it to the final three to ensure that at least one of you will live! So you are gonna go on that stage, woo the crowd, and accept that your life depends on these people.” 

Once he’s finished he storms out of the room ticked off that they are making this so difficult. "Why do you care so much? Why me? Why Peeta? Why now? After all the tributes that you've mentored, why do you care so much about keeping me alive?" Katniss questions her mentor chasing after him. 

"Listen, sweetheart, there's a lot you don't know." Haymitch scans the room before grabbing his female tribute by the elbow leading her out to the roof. "You've heard the stories of your parents, yes?"

She nods vehemently, "He was a Seam doomed to the mines and she was a foolish Merchant doomed to love. My father and mother loved each other very much. That doesn’t answer my question. Why do you care?" Her scowl is sharp and demanding. 

_ It’s like looking in a mirror,  _ he thinks to himself. Haymitch continues to have an internal battle with himself on whether or not he’s ready to tell her. But his mouth has other plans, "Because I'm your father," he cringes finally relating the truth, in a whisper, that has haunted him the day he was reaped. 

The young tribute gawks at him in disbelief. "What kind of delusional drugs are you on to make you speak with such a cruel joke?! What kind of jacked up shit do you get out of this?!" She demands in a heated whisper. 

"Your parents story, that's all true except for one thing. Asher Everdeen wasn't the leading man, not until I gave him that role. You see, he was my best friend, my hunting partner. In fact, I'm the one who taught him everything he knew. Then your mother and I fell very much in love. Before I was reaped at our last reaping she told me about you. I had previously learned about the corruption of the Games just that year. So once my name was called, I quickly devised a plan to protect both you and your mother. 

"Your father came to see me first. I told him he had to make sure your mother didn’t come see me and to marry Lily as soon as the Games were over and the Justice Building reopened, no matter what the outcome. He was a kind man, I knew he'd treat you both right. Then I told him to send in an ex of mine, she'd been good friends with your mother and wasn't one to hold a grudge. If I'd known they were going to kill her I would've never put her life in jeopardy. But again, I had you and your mother to think about. She knew that as well," he pauses to let the information set in. Katniss refuses to believe that anyone but the man who raised her is her father. 

"Face it sweetheart, you and I, we bleed the same. After, I found out that my family and the girl had been killed because of what I did in the Games. When your mother came to see me once the press left I had to turn her away and it broke both of our hearts. I told her to let Asher in. As time went on I watched her do just that. He really was the true love of her life." Haymitch stares off into the distance. The skyline of the Capital is truly stunning. He had accepted that fate long ago. Though it still stings to think about it to this day. 

Katniss cannot believe what she has been told. She feels lied to. Her whole life feels like a lie. But then she thinks of her father. Katniss truly loved him, she wouldn't change a thing about her time with him. The burning rage doesn't die out though. More thoughts come in to play. "Some father." She spits out in spite. "The richest man of the district, Victor of the 58th Hunger Games, nearly let his only child starve to death." He shakes his head. 

"It's not that simple. I did my best to keep this under the radar of the Capitol. When they gave you his severance pay I made sure to add extra coin to keep you guys going for a while. But that ran out too fast. I was also a miserable drunk, so when I found out about the end of the payments I drank myself into oblivion feeling as though I failed you. I tried to figure out a way to prevent you from having to take out tessera. I kept coming up short. See, your strength, that came from Asher. Your mother and I are both weak." Haymitch wipes a few stray tears. He has carried that shame with him for years. Even after he found out she was taking over his old trade. He knew she'd be smart, she's his daughter after all. He explains how he gave the vendors at the Hob extra coins to give to her. How most of the district knew of the secret but they respected both him and her father enough to keep it. They also knew of the circumstances. 

“So then why are you so keen on keeping both me and Peeta alive? You know that there can only be one Victor.” Katniss questions. 

“I can’t tell you everything but I can tell you this. You will not survive without his love. You think Prim and AJ will be enough, maybe even end up with that Hawthorne boy. Who knows? But surviving the games without him by your side, well I might as well just let you die in there because if he doesn’t come out, neither will you. You know it and I know it.” 

Unable to argue any further Katniss’ shoulders slump in defeat. “Okay, I won’t give up. I’ll see to it that he doesn’t either.” Haymitch stares at her incredulous, she can read the question without hearing it. Tentatively she steps forward and takes Haymitch’s hand slowly placing it upon her flat stomach. “You’re not the only one who’s made mistakes.” Her cryptic reply has his eyes widening. Before he has a chance to say anything she drops his hand and leaves the bewildered mentor on the roof. 

“...Katniss Everdeen! The Girl on Fire!” 

Peeta notices that she is lost in thought, missing her que. He nudges his wife forward causing her to robotically step onto the stage. Laughing to himself, amused by his antisocial wife. When she glances back at him worriedly he smiles to calm her nerves then mouths “I love you.” 

A small rush of confidence fills her at her husbands’ reassurance. Katniss is left in a blinding daze as she approaches Caesar Flickerman with bright lights shining from every direction. Having gone nearly deaf from the loud roar of the crowd it takes her a moment to regain her composure. Once she has Caesar is staring at her expectantly. “What?” 

He laughs with the crowd asking her the question again. “Quite an entrance you made with your District partner during the tribute parade, how did that feel?” Katniss gives a soft spoken answer causing a reaction from the crowd. She is able to muster up a weak smile but once she catches Cinna’s eye her smile widens and becomes more relaxed. The rest of the interview runs smooth, he asks about the Reaping and she stresses how important her siblings are to her and that she’ll do anything to protect them. 

She meant it and a sudden rush of bravery struck her as she managed to make eye contact with a snake with her defying tone laced in the single repeated word, “Anything.” Caesar either caught her mistake and chose to ignore it or was just that hideously oblivious as he asks her about her dress. She catches Cinna’s gaze once again when he offers her a subtle nod. She stands before the crowd and twirls when their reaction reaches her ears she looks down to see her dress in flames. The jewels at the bottom give off that illusion of her dress being caught on fire. Finally, while she feels she may fall over Caesar is happily there to catch her fall. It takes Katniss a moment to get her vision straight and swallow the bile rising in her throat. Onces she's steady Caesar is playing her off the stage and she catches the bright red timer in the back blinking rapidly with three zeros. Her time is up, Peeta is next. Taking a big gulp at the thought of not knowing what he's going to say has her organs twisting themselves into a braid. 

Peeta is surprised that Katniss was never once asked about their public display at the reaping. But he doubts he'll be so lucky, although that's what he should be hoping for isn't it? A chance to make his wife look desirable to the crowd, especially the sponsors. Taking a deep breath he gathers himself as he steps onto the stage. Peeta uses his natural charm to get the crowd going having a likable chemistry with Caesar Flickerman is always a nice way to get in good graces with sponsors. Or at least that's what Portia told him.

Then Caesar brings up the reaping. “You and your district partner seemed to be in a lot of distress. I'm assuming you two know each other rather well.”  _ No shit Sherlock,  _ Katniss thinks to herself as she watches from the crowd sitting crossed arms and legs between her mentor and stylist. She catches her husband's eye and all of the negative tension leaves her body, only he had that effect on her. 

Peeta reluctantly breaks contact with a bright grin. “Yeah, we're really close. In fact, we're in love! She's been my best friend for years and when we started dating a year ago everything felt so… natural. I've enjoyed every moment I've had with her. Do you think you can keep a secret?” He leans closer to Caesar conspiratorially but still speaks loud enough for all of Panem to hear. “I planned on marrying her, right after we turned eighteen and we survived our final reaping. I had this whole proposal in the works, but now we'll never get that.” 

Katniss sees her reaction before she feels it. Her face is plastered on screens showing off her stained cheeks, wide eyes, and parted lips. Peeta did the worst thing a tribute could do; he made the Capitol citizens feel guilty. It takes her a moment before she catches that fiery look his eyes and she doesn't have to turn around to know exactly who he's directing that to. Caesar is left speechless unable to come up with a response to that. Then it hits Katniss hard about what this could mean. Snow will most likely have them killed within the next day. With a system so fragile, the last thing the President needs is two rebellious teens stirring the pot. 

Once the time is up after some more playful banter between Peeta and Caesar, he exits the stage and is being rushed to the elevator by, no surprise, a furious Katniss Everdeen. She is fuming so hard he can physically feel her heat. He doesn't really know what he did wrong to upset her. Her moods seem to be all out of whack as of late. So not to upset her, he stands by quietly waiting for her to speak. But it's not until she's led him to the roof that she finally says something. 

“How could you do that? That's the stupidest thing you've ever done Peeta! Now we'll both be dead for sure!” 

“No, I'll be dead. Katniss you have so much more to go back to. You have your family and—and as much as this pains me to say, you have Gale.” 

“No Pee—” 

“No! What do I have? A witch of a mother? A weak father? Two brothers who the only times I've ever connected with them was when  _ you  _ were around!? Katniss in case you haven't noticed, nobody needs me back in twelve.”

Katniss takes a few tentative steps to him gathering all of the courage that she could. “I do. I need you.” She grasps his hand in both of hers and lays it upon her small bump. It's not noticeable to the eye, but it can be felt. “We need you.” Her voice is soft and broken with fear and longing. 

Peeta feels as though his world has come crashing down. His heart has shattered into a million pieces as he falls to his knees. “This isn't fair,” he starts pulling her by her waist so he can bury his face in her stomach. “This isn't how it's supposed to be,” he sobs clutching her to him. Katniss has tears in her own eyes as she runs a comforting hand through his hair. 

“I know,” she croaks with a loud sniffle. “This was never in the plan, but I can't help but wonder what might've been had we not gotten stuck here.” Peeta nods against her middle digging his fingers into her hips, not that she minds. She just wishes it was for a different reason. She can't think of a time when Peeta's face fell so fast and the rest of him fell apart not soon after. He was her rock and now she needed to be his. 

“There's no way I'm coming out of that arena now. I'm going to protect you throughout the entirety of the games and when we're the last two— you're going to have to—” he doesn't finish because she cuts him off with a kiss. She doesn't want to hear it. Besides, who knows if the fetus will out live the malnourishment that is to come. She doubts she'll be able to find enough food for her to live, let alone a growing life inside of her. 

What she doesn't know is why she and Peeta can't find their team when they enter the living room. They don't know that Haymitch, Effie, and their stylists are in an emergency meeting called by their alcoholic mentor. 

Haymitch stands before the council completely disheveled and distraught. Exhaling deeply her address to a group of adults with the last remnants of energy since Katniss told him. Now he was to tell the council. “I don't know how to lead into this so I'll just say it. Katniss is pregnant.” He expected the silence, however he didn't expect the two gamemakers to laugh. When the table look to them with confusion Seneca takes deep breaths to regain composure. 

“My deepest apologies, it's just that,” he pauses wiping a few tears with his thumb. “That explains her temper during her scoring. You have no idea how badly she scared the shit out of us, rightfully so but, Plutarch here fell ass first in the punch bowl.” This causes the rest of the room to erupt in laughter, even Haymitch wears a small smile of pride. 

“Okay, back to business. What does this mean for your plan? She'll definitely miscarry in there. Don't you think it'll make the Capitol look bad sending a pregnant girl in the Games?” 

“It'll make them look worse if she  _ has  _ a miscarriage in the Games but we're not about that life,” Finnick Odair chimes in. Although Haymitch isn't so sure about that anymore, seeing as he wasn't aware of his Tributes being used as pawns in a game much bigger than anyone knows. If he knows anything right now is that no one can be trusted. 

“Does the boy know?” Johanna questions, the wheels turning in her head. 

Haymitch shrugs, “She told me she was going to make sure he lived long enough to make it to the last three. I assume she's probably telling him as we speak.” 

“Well, if she doesn't tell him before, make sure she tells him during. No, wait… have her tell them in the Games, it'll boost up the theatrics make them seem like the young human beings they are.” Haymitch is unpleasantly surprised by Coin on the screen. She's the last person he'd ever trust but she's the big boss so he still has to listen to her on some level. 

“Haymitch, don't worry I'll be sure to make food accessible to her. It'll confuse the crowd a little see as she'll eat more that the Careers but… I think I can make it work.” Seneca stands to the digital board directing Plutarch to pull up this year's map. Grabbing the pen he draws a circle in the middle. “So they always expect all of the supplies to be here, at the Cornucopia. But, what if we only have the weapons there and scatter the bags. Some around this field, some in the trees, behind rocks and a bunch in this cave near the creek.” He pauses to look at the circle drawn on the board. “Then for extra measure we'll have fat animals available to her. Real dumb ones too. But they'll have all of the nutrients that she needs to keep the baby safe.” Glancing around the room Effie notices Plutarch taking detailed notes as everyone else just listens intently. 

“What about the stress? A mother and unborn child sent into something as stressful as this, might as well kill them now,” Beetee Latier adds taking the situation in with careful consideration. “There's no way this will work unless you eliminate the bigger threats. But you can't make it too obvious. Get Peeta to side with the Careers, Finnick! Do you think you can get your tributes to vouch for him?” Finnick nods and opens his mouth to say something but is quickly interrupted by Beetee. “Good, Haymitch you've got to convince those kids to separate for a little bit. Tell Peeta that when it's his turn to watch and they're all at their most vulnerable to kill them in their sleep. If Katniss must, she could be following behind and for extra measure… or to help.” The one thing to know about Beetee is that he has been void of any emotional connection since his Games. Doctors before claimed it as shock, now it's a defense mechanism. His brilliant mind can't handle the pain of the years since, he'd lose it. So it comes as a shock when he shows such concern for the District 12 tributes.

They go over a few more ideas before Haymitch is sent off to inform his Tributes of the change. In fear of walking in on them he sends an Avox to retrieve them. He waits on the roof with Effie who offered to help break the news. It's not long before the tributes arrive on the roof in the same clothing and puffy, red rimmed eyes. They don't look like they were having any fun tonight. 

“You two look like hell,” Haymitch remarks, earning a hard smack and scold from Effie. 

“We feel like it too,” Peeta mumbles before releasing an annoyed sigh rubbing his eyes with a wide yawn. “Listen guys, we have a lot happening tomorrow. What is this about?” Gently he pulls Katniss against his chest weaving their fingers together and wrapping their arms around her stomach protectively. She happily leans into his warm touch grateful to have his calm steadiness.

“I can see that she told you. Now. We have a plan, don't question us just do as you're told. Peeta, you will team up with the Careers. Ah! Don't argue, just do it. Offer up your girl as a way to get them to trust you, you'll need them to get your hands on a weapon to protect you both. Katniss you are allowed to follow them but I suggest you hide in the trees. Once it's your watch at night Peeta I'm going to have to ask you to—” 

“I got it. You don't have to say it out loud.” 

“Good, Katniss dear. You may have to help,” Effie gulps before continuing. “And I know how ridiculous this sounds but, try not to put so much stress on yourself. You two are going to have to trust that we'll get… one of you out of there. But you  _ both  _ need to make it to the final three.” 

Katniss and Peeta exchange a look knowing that this might be their best shot. So with a curt nod, the group disperses to their respective rooms. The teens finally remove their uncomfortable outfits and dress in soft sleep clothes. Together they lay numb in each other's arms, not wanting to do much anything else. Neither believe they'll find sleep but in a literal blink of an eye Effie is knocking on the door to retrieve them. They have to arrive separately so they kiss each other goodbye. This kiss was heavy with emotions neither wanted to put a name to. 

Arriving at the landing strip Katniss is unpleasantly surprised to see Haymitch standing there. With a deep sigh she turns to him. “Any last advice to give your abandoned child?” She doesn't miss the regret behind his lazy smirk but she doesn't acknowledge it either. 

In gruff response he tells her, “Stay alive.” The she is escorted onto a large plane. More food is presented to her and she forces herself to have some since she isn't just taking care of herself. It's hard to stomach most of her meal but she's able to manage. When she is escorted to a room she already feels numb. She shouldn't be here. None of them should, it won't matter who comes out they won't be the same. And she's sure they'll learn about the fetus in her autopsy screening. How will a “Victor” live past that?

Once Cinna arrives with her clothing she lets her thoughts slip away. Katniss barely processes when he tells her about the fabric of the clothing and what she should expect. He shows her the token that she had completely forgotten about. “Now, we're not allowed to bet. But if I could, I'd bet on you.” Then, he hesitantly places his hand on her lower abdomen. “You have more to lose than they do.” 

An overhead voice tells them it's time for the tributes to enter the tubes. Katniss doesn't feel like herself, she feels empty and cold as if it were that night again. The night she officially met Peeta. The night that changed their lives forever and evidently created another. Briefly, she wishes that she hadn't gone digging through the garbage cans at the bakery. Instead she would've chose somewhere else to die and died peacefully then none of this would have happened. 

But it is happening. 

The soft swish and level change stop her thoughts and she is mentally preparing herself for what is about to occur.


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss knew it was dumb to go for the backpack but she needed  _ something _ . When she was able to block the heavy knife hurtling toward her it all hit her full force as she ran through the woods. If there's anything to feel good about it's that the arena is made to look like the woods. Once she felt she was at a safe distance, a girl with bright red hair and an uncanny fox face crashes into her. They stare at each other with dear eyes, prey on prey. Neither saw a threat in the other and the fox faced girl ran into the opposite direction. 

Peeta had no idea how he got in with the Careers but he did. Cato saw him as the only way to find Katniss and he was determined to kill the  _ Girl on Fire _ . He didn't waste his whole life to die at the hands of some District 12 sewer rat and if that meant he had to team up with her presumably ex then so be it. Peeta knew what he was doing was dangerous and may even seem wrong to the viewers, but who cares what they think? He knows what he's doing and why he's doing it. They don't know a damn thing about it. 

He worries something may have already happened to her or that he may accidentally lead the group to her. But once he sees one of her snares he is easily reassured that his wife and child are alive. “You sure you know where you're taking us lover boy?” Cato snarls at him but he doesn't cower under the glare he receives. Instead he scowls and gets in the District 2’s male tributes face. 

“I'm sure. I know her better than she knows herself. Now are we going to keep moving or do we have to sit here and listen to more of your bitching?” As the two boys have their staring contest Katniss is silently praying that Peeta doesn't die for doing something so stupid. She is able to breathe when she hears Cato tell everyone that they'll set up camp there for the night. Surely he was dehydrated and tired, it took Katniss a while to find water herself. Adjusting herself on the thick tree branch she tries to catch Peeta's eye. 

She desperately hoped he'd look up in the trees to check if she was up there. Then when he does it takes every muscle in her body to not move to him. When they lose contact Katniss leans against the trunk of the tree and closes her eyes to rest up. Only when she feels something being thrown at her does she open her eyes again. It's Peeta motioning for her to join him on the ground and she knows what is about to happen. She only hopes they can execute the plan perfectly so they won't have to worry about having to separate. 

Together they stand unsure of where to start or even how to start. Katniss thinks their best bet is to start with the biggest threats and slice each of their throats properly. Peeta isn’t sure where to start the shock of already taking two lives hangs heavy in his mind. The couple tiptoe carefully around the group trying to decide who should go first. Crouching down he figures it’d be best to be rid of Cato first, and the Career did say he never wanted to die at the hands of  _ the Girl on Fire.  _ He levels his machete just above the older tribute and closes his eyes before the blade slices into the flesh. Peeta tries to imagine that he’s cutting the stale bread he’d eat for dinner. 

Katniss is too focused on her kill to pay attention to her husband. The blonde girl from District 1, the one who had the bow and arrows. The one who’d flirted countlessly with Peeta. The one with a name as bad as her aim. She couldn’t remember the ridiculous name and she doesn’t try to conjure it up now. 

_ This isn’t a person. _

_ This isn’t a girl. _

_ This is a threat. _

_ This is a prey.  _

_ It’s her or my baby. _

This is what Katniss tells herself as she digs the hunting knife in the girls chest earning a fast cannon. Looking up she opens her eyes to see Peeta struggling to hold his own. When the cannon sounds confirming the kill. He drops his weapon and falls knee first to the ground tears running freely from his pure blue eyes. Katniss finds herself with silent tears for taking a life.  _ This isn't fair, this isn't right. _ She makes her way next to her love, collapsing beside to hold him. 

They don't know that what they are doing is an act of defiance. Showing remorse for removing competition is the worst thing any tribute in the Games could do. Haymitch knows this and is itching for a drink, anything to get his mind off of this pain. He grips his glass of water with a deep frown unsure of what this could mean. He doesn't like it but when a swarm of tracker jackers appear to break up the scene he is relieved. Turning around he begins to network with the crowd of sponsors knowing that he'll need a hefty amount of money to send them enough medicine. 

Katniss is the one to hear the buzzing and she gets Peeta to his feet before either of them can blink. She snatches up the bow and arrows for good measure and guides Peeta away from the scene of the crime before the rest of the pack wakes up. Katniss is quick to find a tree far enough and tells him to climb first. Numbly he complies, nearly falling several times due to the lack of experience. Peeta waits for her on a thick large branch that should hold the both of them for the night. They figure out a way to fit comfortably with Katniss laying atop of him, being held safely by the rope she was able to tie around them.

Rue finds the couple snuggled up together and smiles. She may never get to experience this herself but she will be happy if these two are able to beat the odds and make it. The young girl has kept a close eye on these two, intrigued by the two teens who sacrificed everything for a pair of twelve-year-olds. Being here she’s been completely enamoured in their love story, a nice distraction from what is really going on here. 

The District 11 tribute was shocked by their attack last night but was reassured that they have good hearts with their display of remorse. A slight ruffle noise breaks her from her thoughts and she catches the grey eyes of her idol. She is frozen in place unsure of what to do. “Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you.” Her soft voice brings a warmth of safety in Rue that she’s only felt with her mother. 

Katniss watches as the girl emerges from behind the leaves, crawling her way towards them from the branch above. “What’s your name?” She feels bad for not remembering but she doubts the girl knows her’s. Katniss almost misses her soft introduction leading her to ask why she’s whispering. Rue doesn’t say anything only directing her eyes to the sleeping boy against the tree. Katniss smiles and shakes her head thrust her thumb in his direction. “You don’t have to worry, this guy is a natural heavy sleeper. Could’ve slept through the whole tribute parade if he wasn’t so nervous,” she quips about her husband. For extra measure she leans a little to the side to grasp his face in her hand squeezing his cheeks. “Right Peeta?”

“Oh, yeah baby. You're always right. I love you so much. Kissy kissy, baby give me some sugar.” Katniss drops her voice controlling his head nodding and making it look as though he is speaking. After giggling with Rue she goes on about how she's done this nearly a million times whenever she wakes before he does. It's true, she learned one morning she awoke before him and realized how hard it is to actually wake him up. She eventually learned that kisses worked best but that was way after she started messing with him. 

“How do you really wake him up?” Innocent Rue asks. 

“You might want to close your eyes or something,” Katniss winks with a devilish smirk. Rue squeezes her eyes shut covering them with her hands for extra measure. Tentatively, Katniss stretches her neck to capture the lips of her love. The anxious twelve-year-old can't help but to peek through her fingers, grinning at the sight. 

Peeta responds almost instantly placing a hand on her jaw to keep her there. “Well good morning to you too Mrs. Mellark” he beams pulling away. Katniss swats his chest with a forced giggle. 

“What did I say about calling me that! It's bad luck until we actually get married.” 

Peeta shrugs, tightening his grip on her. “Well now we won't get that so as long as I'm alive in here with you, we are married. In my heart, we always have been.”  _ Damn this man is smooth.  _ Katniss can't believe that after the previous nights events that she could be so cheery and him as charming as ever. 

When he goes in for another one she moves away from him telling him of the presence he left unnoticed. “Oh, hello there! Was this one bothering you? She can be quite annoying,” He jokes earning another smack from Katniss. 

Rue simply blushes with a soft innocent smile. “You guys are cute, it should be illegal to have couples like you in here.” The light moment is buried as the heaviness of the situation is settled. “Did you guys plan on ever having a family?”

The question is more intense than the girl could ever know. Katniss bites the inside of her cheek to keep from saying what she really feels. She has to stick to the plan, she has to listen to Haymitch, even if she wants to say no. Peeta and her share a look before she finally settles with a strained answer, “Yes.” 

Peeta wears a heartbroken expression but not for the reasons the viewers may think. He's heartbroken not because he won't have a family but because he might not be there for the one he has. Katniss looks to him to continue for her. She knows that he’ll have something more than a one word answer. He takes a deep breath before speaking. “I was going to propose to her in the meadow by her house after our last reaping. It's sort of our spot and has beautiful flowers, it's full of color which is a rare thing in a district of coal. When we married we were going to move into the apartment above my family's bakery after my parents settled in their new home. I was going to save up for paint and decorate a room as a nursery as soon as…” Peeta’s voice breaks as he leans his forehead into the curve of his wife’s neck. 

Rue observes as the scene unfolds before her. Katniss is biting her lips with squeezed eyes and clutching onto her boyfriend and Rue is suddenly glad to not be in their position. Yes, while it may be true that she’ll never get to fall in love but at least she doesn’t have the heartbreak of choosing who lives. She wants one of these two to win but she also promised her family that she’d fight. 

The next few days are eventless and dry, they find a few packs in the trees and a small creek with water, but the trio remains untouched. Main reason being that most of the competition is knocked out from the tracker jacker poison. None of them can imagine what those poor kids must be going through. Katniss is on edge by day five since the only deaths since the first day was the boy from 10, she’s not so sure their death was very entertaining. 

Peeta remains calm and optimistic because that’s just his nature. Rue feels grateful to be alive this long to be a twelve-year-old in the top nine is a rare thing, especially if they’re from an outlying district. On day six they run into the Careers from four who ask to join in alliance. Katniss is hesitant and surprised when Peeta is too. But the two tributes share a look before lifting up their left sleeves. The couple is confused until Rue does the Mockingjay whistle, then they are able to see the flesh colored tattoos. It’s Madge’s pin, the mockingjay pin. Katniss isn’t sure how this associates them but Peeta seems to get it and accepts the alliance. 

It occurs to her that she still doesn’t know what happened during his prep time with Haymitch. Now she will never know and will have to go along with it. Her, Peeta, and Rue are the most useful knowing how to gather and hunt. Katniss and Peeta bring in the meat while Rue brings in the edible berries and various other plants while Collard Silverstar— Star, as he prefers— and Electra Amberbush guard the supplies and help Peeta cook. When they find a cave like area with a bank of water close by they are in charge of purifying the water. During one of their meals Katniss pulled Rue to the side while Peeta was engrossed in a conversation with Star and Electra. 

“Want to know a secret?” She smiled at the young girl. Rue nodded with an anxious smile. “I haven’t told Peeta yet but…” Katniss takes a deep breath willing herself not to cry when she says this. “I’m pregnant.” Rue’s face drops and she pulls her older friend into a hug mumbling a soft apology. 

Haymitch could hear the gasps behind him, the crash of a few glasses being dropped, the room fell silent. He had been networking trying to pool in as much money as possible just in case but he had no idea she would give him the money ticket. That wasn’t at all in the plan, maybe only telling Peeta. But not teaming up with the youngest remaining tribute, taking her under her wing, and revealing the secret to her. Katniss is good, unknowingly good. “You should be proud,” Effie whispers to his ear. He beams at the overdressed woman and nods his head. 

Things got bad the next day. While gathering, Rue got caught in a net trap. She tried her best not to panic but her heart was racing as she began to whistle and sing the signal tune. The trees came to life with birds chirping it back and forth until it rang through Katniss’ ears. She is quick on her feet screaming for Rue who calls out to her. When she sees the girl dangling from a tree with no harm nearby she sighs in relief. Katniss rushes to get her friend out of the nest and checks on the girl for any damage, like a true mother would. If this girl didn’t remind Katniss so much of Prim she doesn’t know if they would’ve connected like this, but it’s far too late for what ifs. 

She hears him before she sees him and is quick to turn around to protect not just herself but Rue, she just wasn’t fast enough. The male tribute of District 1 falls to his knees with her arrow sticking out of his heart, a cannon sounding to declare her second kill. Katniss whips around at Rue’s touch to find a spear wedged in her middle. “No,” she bites through her teeth. “No, Rue. Come on, you’ll be okay.” The sixteen-year-old swoops her twelve-year-old friend off her feet, careful to remove the rod of the spear. She carries them as fast as she can, back to the cave with a soaked face, blood seeping into her clothing. Electra is on her feet at the sight of the distressed tribute and grabs a tarp to lay out. 

Laying Rue down on it she continues her mantra of “It’s going to be okay,” and “You’ll be okay, everything is okay.” That’s when Peeta returns with a concerned look on his face. He goes where the group is crowded around, his heart dropping at the sight. He may not know a lot but he knows enough to see that his young friend is going to die. 

“C—Can you sing to me?” The young croaks out reaching for Katniss. Peeta told Rue how he fell in love with her and how after her father died in a mine explosion she doesn’t sing very often. Katniss takes her hand with a firm grip and smooths down the girls hair. Electra is holding onto her district partner, hiding her face into his chest, who up until now had been pretending he didn’t exist. She’s here on a mission and so is he. They both need their families taken care of and Finnick promised just that. 

When Finnick Odair approached them personally neither of them knew had to react. Star knew of Electra’s existence but she couldn’t be bothered by his. She has a sick mother, a handicapped father, and three younger siblings to take care of and no one to help her. Star couldn’t care less about the girl, only that his sister with a severe case of polio is crushing hard on Electra's younger brother. He was skeptical at first of the boy who kept coming by with a new sea shell or a sand dollar, but eventually let it go and allowed his only sibling the moments of normalcy while the medical bills were piling up. 

They both had big issues that would need a miracle to fix and Finnick Odair offered it to them. The only catch was that they weren’t going to be there to see the change and have to take the victor for his word. He gave them time to think about it meanwhile subtly taking care of their families. Medicine would appear at the front door of the Amberbush house while the price of medical attention for the Silverstar girl gradually dropped as well as their debt. The decision seemed to be made for them and neither were one for romance in their lives and are okay with giving their lives for a better future. 

Now as they watch the young girl die in the arms of her friend as she sung, they know they are doing the right thing. When the singing stops and the sobs begin Electra steps back unsure what to do next. Then she watches as a frantic Katniss Everdeen begins to run about gathering plants and flowers. “She deserves to be sent off as something more than just a piece in their games.” 

“Seneca! Seneca Crane! Cut off the broadcast this instant!” The head gamemaker waves off the demand for the millionth time. Seneca is losing his patience with the bitter old man he works for. He actually prays for the day that he gets caught and publicly executed for treason. “Seneca Cra—” The voice fades as Seneca turns off the intercom, there’s no threat of him being taken out of the room right now since there is a strict rule that even the President can’t get around. No one is to leave or enter this room once the games have begun. 

He watches carefully as the group carry the girl one person at each corner of the tarp and placing her in a beautiful clearing. Katniss arranges flowers around the girl and eventually everyone else joins in. Once the girl-on-fire seems satisfied she steps back and wipes the tears from her face. She whistles the Mockingjay tune placing three fingers to her lips after, looks up to the sky with a defiant glare and raises her hand. Only then does Seneca order a confirming canon as the rest of the alliance copies. 

Later that night Thresh kills Clove then himself by accident when he eats the wrong kind of berries. That leaves five tributes left so Seneca announces the rule change and the alliance is suddenly tense. He drains out the water supply causing the group to relocate. On the walk Peeta catches sight of the very berries that had killed Thresh. He gathers a good amount in a pouch. It goes unnoticed by the group but not the viewers. 

“This just got interesting, it looks like Peeta Mellark just grabbed enough nightlock berries to kill the three remaining tributes. That would claim Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark their victory,” Caesar enthusiastically comments. But he is proven wrong with the fox-faced girl of District 5 drops dead from eating a good handful of those berries herself.

“That makes four of us,” Katniss mumbles to herself. Suddenly a ball of fire is sent flying by them. Everyone makes a run for the lake and jump in as soon as they reach it. Once they resurface the group is left at a stand still. At least on Katniss and Peeta’s part it is. Star and Electra know exactly how this will end. 

“You guys should live. You’re going to make great parents,” Electra says. 

Peeta’s brows furrowed in faux confusion. “Parents? What does that mean?” He glances over at a tense Katniss noticing her watering eyes. Her breath hitches as his face pales. “You're… You're… You're pregnant?” 

She nods as the tears spill over then without warning two canons go off as the bodies drop to the burning ground. “It seems that the rule change has been revoked. Good luck and may the odds be ever in your favor.” 

Horrified they turn to each other with Haymitch's promise hanging over their heads like a Sword of Damocles. “I can't kill you Peeta. You know that. I need you,” Katniss sobs into her hands. Reluctantly Peeta reaches for the pouch attached to his belt. 

“You won't have to,” his voice cracks with a burning lump in his throat as tears well up in his precious blues. He empties out the contents knowing very well that just one drop could nearly kill him in an instant. “They have to have their Victor. My life would be incomplete and meaningless without you in it. Please, tell them about me.” He raises his hand to his mouth. 

“No!” She grabs his hand taking a few berries herself. “They won't have one! I won't allow it! If you die, so do I. I love you Peeta Mellark and I'll be damned if I lose you too,” the teenage tribute grits through her teeth. He nods holding her face with his free hand. 

“Together?”

She presses her lips to his whispering, “Together.” 

They take a step back from each other, not breaking contact while they lift their hands to their mouths. “Stop! Wait! Ladies and gentlemen, the Victor's of the Seventy-Fourth Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark.” 


	10. Chapter 10

“What's the verdict?” 

“Sir, it seems that you did send a pregnant girl into the games.” 

Snow releases a long breath running his fingers through his thin white hair. “How are they? The girl and the baby? Will they live?” The doctor stares at him in false concern for the stressing President Snow. “Dr. Aurelius? Is the fetus alive or not?” 

Snapping out of his trance of hatred he responds, “Yes, the fetus is thriving and the girl will live. We are giving her the best care there is. The boy is doing well himself. Anything else you may need sir?”

Snow shakes his head dismissing the doctor. 

** _~~~~_ **

“Where's Peeta? I want to see Peeta!” Katniss asks as she frantically rushes to Haymitch. “Please, Haymitch if you've ever given a damn about me then let me see my husband! How long have we been apart? Please! I need to see him!” 

Haymitch lifts his estranged daughter and lays her back on her hospital bed. “No can do sweetheart. They want your reunion to be real. You can't forget, this is all a big show. You’ve made a lot of enemies since you pulled that stunt.” Katniss rolls her eyes unable to give a damn about what anyone else thinks. “Don’t say anything, just listen. Your  _ boyfriend _ is safe and alive. So is your baby.” When he stresses the word boyfriend she clamps her mouth shut clenching her jaw. 

“When do I get out of here? When is the  _ big  _ reunion? When can I see him?”

Bowing his head he rubs his face with his hands. “You have to promise not to yell or freak out.” Katniss nods reluctantly. “Not for another three days, now before you say anything. They want to monitor the baby some more. You’ve been under a huge amount of stress the baby shouldn’t be alive. But they are and so are you.” 

“They may be alive but something's gotta be wrong for me to be here,” Katniss moves to catch his eye. “Haymitch, what’s wrong with my baby?” She tenses when he releases a loud sigh. “Tell me,” her voice trembles. 

Deciding it’s best she knows he turns to her taking a deep breath. “Your baby isn’t as big as it should be. The doctors just want to monitor their growth and rule out any risk of miscarriage. It'd look bad on the games if you miscarried regardless,” Haymitch eyes her carefully, not missing the slight gulp of fear. 

“Miscarriage,” she knows what it is, even slightly hoped for it. But hearing the word now after everything—it's the last thing she wants to hear. So for the next few days she remains silent and compliant. When Cinna greets her with a hug she holds onto him as tight as she can. Katniss shrugs when asked how far along she is. “They say I’m nearing five months. I’ll be in the middle of my second trimester.” 

“Well you’re glowing, and I can see your bump has gotten much more prominent.” 

He isn’t wrong.

She had a slight unnoticeable bump when she left but not as big as the one she carries now. “I’ll just take your measurements, make the adjustments and send the prep-team in then you will get to see your dream boy.” 

With this reassurance Katniss steps back and lets everything happen within the blink of an eye she’s standing on a rising platform waiting to see the love her life. She desperately wishes that this moment was left to her and Peeta in privacy. But of course, she has to play the games until she gets home. 

Home.

Katniss isn’t sure anymore what that might mean. There’s Asher and Prim whom she’s sure she’ll still have to look after, along with her bundle of joy. Then her mother, who knows what condition she’s in. Gale, she hopes to gain back his friendship. She knows that all is good and well with Madge, but will things be the same? 

Will she be blunt and slightly abrasive Madge?

Or retreat to walking on egg shell around her friend? 

What worries Katniss the most is Peeta. He’ll definitely be changed after everything, never to be the same again. She at least was already hard and cold, but she hates the idea of Peeta reverting to that. That is a change she is unwilling to adjust to. Her time for these thoughts runs out fast once she's blinded by the bright lights, deafened by the roar of the crowd gradually getting louder. Only then does she realize that she is being raised to the main stage. 

Their names are called one by one, spotlights beam from above them. First their mentor, then their escort, their stylists, and finally them. Katniss feels the tears brimming in her eyes at the sight of him. She wants to take the slow steps toward him but her feet carry her much faster. The tip of her heel gets caught on a crack and she nearly falls, but his steady arms are there to catch her. As always, he’s there to catch her. 

“I love you,” he whispers only for her. 

“I love you too,” she has never meant it more. 


	11. Chapter 11

The train stops for maintenance giving Katniss and Peeta a real chance at privacy. “It’s actually quite funny if you think about it,” he starts as soon they are a safe distance from the train. Silently, she turns to him with a raised eyebrow. “It wasn’t just the two of us. There isn’t just two victors of the seventy-fourth Hunger Games, there is three.” She isn’t sure why but once this information hits her ears she bursts out into a fit of laughter.

“Guess we’ll have to figure out a name for the youngest victor in history.” 

“How about Victor for a boy?” He suggests half-serious. 

Katniss shuts that down almost instantly, “I don’t want our baby to have any connection to the Games, to the Capital, and most importantly not to Snow.” He catches the fiery glint in her eyes and can’t help the warmth running through his body. Since they’ve reunited he’s noticed a distant, lost, lifeless look in her eyes. Peeta is almost sure he has it himself, but to see an emotion in her silver gems brings him the slightest hope that things may be okay between them. 

“Okay,” he looks around the grassy area with trees all around him. “How about Willow for a girl and—” 

“Peeta, for a boy,” Katniss adds thoughtfully. 

“Really? You’d want a junior?” 

“Wipe that shiteating grin off of your face and stop mocking me. Someone once told me to name your kids after someone you love.”

“Let me take a wild guess and say it was your mom.”

She nods with a slight frown, a corner of her mouth raising as she speaks, “But Asher is already taken so I’ll have to settle for Peeta.” He shakes his head at his wife before promptly attacking her lips with his in a giggle fight. The playful tension shifts to something more appealing to the two hormonal teenagers. Katniss has to pry herself away when she hears heavy footsteps trudging their way to them. Looking up the couple find their mentor. “For someone who claims to have taught my father everything, you sure as hell do not have a hunter’s foot,” she practically sneers at the man. 

“Glad to have you back sweetheart, was getting kinda tired of the whole zombie act if I do say so myself.” He plops himself down next to his new victors. “We’ll be leaving soon and we’ll be back in twelve by tomorrow afternoon. I would prepare you for what you’ll have to endure for the next few weeks but I’m sorry. This is uncharted territory, I have no idea what to expect myself,” ending his speech with a long swig from a bottle of spirits. 

“Hey, that’s the first time I’ve seen you drink since we left twelve,” Peeta points out. His sort of father-in-law nods silently while observing the clear bottle before raising his head staring out beyond the trees with the squint of his eyes. 

“I’ll quit again when the baby is born,” with that he chugs the rest of his bottle and tosses it once it’s empty. Haymitch stands telling them they have five more minutes of privacy and they should treasure every second. 

** _~~~~_ **

Asher is the first to run up to them. A flustered Prim chasing after him. There is something off about Prim, something different that Katniss cannot put her finger on. Her usually bright and happy sister looks worn out and tired, much like their mother. But she doesn’t have time to worry about her younger sibling because both Asher and Prim envelope her in a tight hug. Peeta doesn’t let go of her hand but he remains distant, giving the siblings a moment as he searches for his own. He knows he shouldn’t be, he knows that his mother is probably working the family tooth and nail since this day is one of the many important days for the bakery. 

That doesn’t stop the crushing disappointment of them not showing. He thought that maybe for once his mother would see him, really see him and be proud of him. Instead the woman has broken his heart once again and it certainly won’t be the last. As if sensing his pain, Katniss tugs on her husbands’ hand to pull him closer. She releases her brother and sister to properly introduce Peeta to her family. 

“Prim, this is my…” the words her fall in her throat, she can’t say that, at least not here. “My Peeta!” She concludes making a hand gesture from her sister to her lover. “Peeta, this is my sister, Primrose!” Just as before, he offers the young blonde his hand but instead is met with another hug. 

“Thank you, thank you. You kept your promise, thank you,” Prim mumbles into her sister’s boyfriend. Katniss flashes a smile but her true emotion is hidden in her eyes.  _ What promise? Since when did Peeta and Prim talk? Why didn’t he tell me? _

“I always keep my promises,” He holds Prim closer to him with his free arm. 

“Peetie! Rocketship!” Asher demands tugging at Peeta’s shirt. 

Pulling away from the Everdeen sisters, Peeta lifts up the youngest Everdeen and whirls him around making odd noises. This was something Mr.Mellark would do for his boys when they were young and something Peeta always dreamed of doing for his own kids, if the world was safe enough. Guess now he doesn’t have a choice in the matter. After the second whirl around he notices the cameras. The crowd watching in awe, his wife and sister-in-law holding their laughter behind their hands. 

Adjusting Asher to his hip he struts back to his love and plants a sweet kiss on her lips. The crowd melts theatrically, Katniss and Peeta know better. They know that deep down they are either being mocked or looked down upon. But neither of them can find it in them to care. 

“Prim, where’s mom?” Katniss asks her sister. 

“Mom muttered something about Haymitch before she left,” Prim frowns. Katniss needs no further explanation, though her sister remains confused she can’t be bothered by that right now. Asher Everdeen is her father, her only father and that’s all Prim has to know. That’s all anyone has to know. 

“Let’s get you guys to the Justice Building, you’ll need to be camera ready for the banquet tonight. After, you’ll get to move into your new homes.” Haymitch informs his Victors as he leads them away from the large crowd of citizens and press. He separates them from her siblings handing them off to Effie who will get them ready. “I’m sorry you two but you need to be separated again. They couldn’t find a space big enough for both teams. Sweetheart you’re in that room over there,” he points to a dark wood door with a piece of paper that reads “ _ Reserved _ ” taped to it. “And boy, you’ll be in the one over here,” the second door is adjacent to the first but is a lighter wood and unlabeled.


	12. Chapter 12

“I’m starting to regret being alive,” Katniss murmurs into Peeta’s ear as they flood into the awaiting vehicle. Her grip is tight on his bicep and Prim’s hand, Asher resides in Peeta’s arm with his head resting in the crook of Peeta’s neck. The soft snores that emit from the sleeping child warms the heart of the young soon-to-be father. But the words his wife uses causes a burn of discomfort.

“I’m glad we both got out, I would’ve hated myself if I left you to this by yourself,” he responds once they’ve settled and the vehicle starts. 

“Trust me, I would have too,” she lays her head on his free shoulder. 

Peeta chuckles while wrapping his arm around her pulling his love closer. He places a light kiss on her forehead mumbling his love for her. Katniss tilts her head up in response, guiding his lips to hers. Prim smiles at the scene before her in the seats adjacent to hers. She never thought she’d see the day that a boy brought happiness out of stoic older sister. For a moment there she thought her guardian might’ve been into girls, when the truth is, her sister is far more secretive than she could imagine. “Ew, you two! Get a room!” Prim mocks, she giggles at their blushes as they pull away with an apology. The young girl really needed this, she needed to see her sister, have her home. She wanted to tell her sister how much she appreciated all she’d done for the family, starting at her age. The morning after the Reaping she had Gale and Rory collect her to go hunting. Prim wanted to do her part and pitch in. All her life she always had someone taking care of her but once Katniss left she feared there wouldn’t be anyone left. 

Prim had no idea how her sister lived the way she did, waking up before dawn every morning, hunting for hours with patience, and then trading around the district on foot. Yes, everything was done on foot, but never had she walked so much in a day. Then Gale could only meet on Sunday’s, her lessons would have to wait until Sunday. But her impatient best friend, Rory, had dragged her out of the house everyday anyway. They’d catch a few game here and there but nothing worth selling. They were both terrible shots and neither knew how to tie a decent knot, so they’d spend those days practicing. When Sunday’s rolled around, Gale would catch the majority but would encourage them to keep practicing. Prim was good at trading, she always had the customers offering whatever they could just because of how charming she was. Or at least that’s what she told herself to ease the guilt of just how many people knew Katniss. 

She tried to avoid the Games as much as possible and successfully did so until the day Katniss told Rue she was pregnant. Prim became distracted and disgruntled, her mother was in a better state of mind than she was. “I’m sure it’s just a tactic to get sponsors. There’s no way your sister would be so careless,” their mother tried to reassure. But sudden memories that indicate otherwise had Prim unsettled and worried. 

Then they won and ultrasound videos and pictures were released. Mrs. Everdeen was quiet for a few days after that. She didn't know what to say or do. 

“Prim I need to tell you something,” Katniss pulls her sister aside after entering the Victorian mansion. “This is where you, AJ, and mom will live. I'm going to move in with Peeta. No one else knows this but,” she leans in close. “We got married on the train.” 

Prim beams at her sister and envelopes her in a tight hug whispering her congratulations. Before pulling away, Katniss squeezes her sister once. Stepping away her back hits Peeta's hard chest. It startles her for a moment but is easily settled once he wraps an arm around her. He had just gotten back down from choosing a random room and tucking Asher Jr. in. It got him thinking of how his entire life is going to change even more in just a few months. 

Peeta would be lying if said that he wasn’t petrified. He’s sixteen with a wife, Victor of the 74th Hunger Games, and is expecting a child. Who knows what would’ve happened if neither had to go in and were left to deal with this without any financial stability. Katniss would’ve kept it a secret as long as possible until she figured out what to do then Peeta would have told his parents once the baby was born. Saving up everything he could, then he’d be thrown out and forced into the mines once he turned eighteen. Applying for tessera along with Katniss to pitch in. 

“We better get going, we’re going to have a  _ ‘big, big, big day’  _ tomorrow,” Peeta mocks Effie’s extravagant accent, earning a soft laugh from his wife. 

“No arguments here, your child is sucking the life out of me,” she yawns.

Grabbing her hand he leads her to the house across the street, pausing at the door on the wide wraparound porch. “I want to carry you across the threshold, otherwise this won’t feel real. This won’t be  _ our  _ home, it’ll feel like another sleepover.” Peeta is a hopeless romantic and a major traditionalist. Katniss is too tired to even try and argue, so she lets him do it. Inevitably falling asleep in his arms. The young man carries his girl to a room, claiming it theirs. 

He undresses her from her uncomfortable Capital-esc clothing, leaving her in just her undergarments. Peeta sheds his own restrictive clothing on the ground climbing next to his sleeping wife. The couple have a hard night of fitful slumber, fighting away the nightmares that may never go away. 

But they are both just grateful that they aren't in this alone. Unlike their mentor, they have each other. 

They are not alone. 


	13. Chapter 13

The day started off like any other. Peeta made breakfast, they visited with her family before walking Prim and AJ to school. Katniss fell asleep while watching her husband paint. Then Haymitch came over to help Peeta with the nursery, despite Katniss's wishes to keep the infamous drunk out of their already difficult lives her husband seems to lean on the old guy. 

Since the press left months ago, Peeta and Katniss have been trying to find a stable routine for themselves. All has been well since, but today had felt different from the start. There was a terrible storm that had school cancelled with Katniss and Peeta trudging through the mud to stay with her family for the night. She is a little past her ninth month and is due any day, they just had no idea it would be this day. 

While A.J. was being frightened by the loud cracks of thunder and random flashes of lightning, Katniss was feeling an uncomfortable pain. They were far apart and she was worried it was another case of braxton hicks. But once it caught Peeta's attention her mother and sister where all over her. 

They cleared the island in the kitchen before she could blink. A sharp pain kept her from noticing Peeta and Haymitch had lifted her to lay and expose herself to everyone. She couldn’t even remember when Haymitch arrived. With her screams you could say the entire district knew what was happening. Haymitch was busy cleaning when he heard her loud cry. Dropping a bag heavy with now shattered glass bottles. Now here he was, rushing to grab the throw blanket to preserve his daughters modesty. 

Peeta was stuck between calming his wailing brother-in-law and being there for his wife. He knows that she’d put her family first but it’s hard to keep her happy in that way since his first instinct is to protect her. But calming A.J. is a nice distraction from what is about to happen. All at once he’s becoming the one thing he feared most; a father. Of course he loved children, but he never wanted to have any, not now at least, he’s just a kid himself. Katniss was very adamant about the subject as well, she never wanted to put her child through any of what she had to endure. But now neither of them have a say in the matter, this is just a part of the price. This only grows his resentment towards the Capitol. 

_ How could the government have so much power over a few individuals?  _

_ How is this okay?  _

_ Why isn’t anyone fighting to save this country? _

These are just a few thoughts that boil through Peeta as he watches the woman he loves scream her head off in pain. “This is your fault!” She barks at him as he takes her hand. Haymitch now holds his best friends miniature. He had no idea that Asher Jr. was a spitting image of his father. 

“Come on Katniss, just one more push!” Her mother pleads.

“That’s what you said last time!” The defiant girl growls back. Grasping Peeta’s hand she turns to him pleadingly. “Please don’t make me do this! I can’t protect them once they’re out. Please Peeta,” Katniss begs her love who can only respond with sad eyes, a stroke of her hair, and a kiss to her sweaty forehead. 

Her screams rip through her body once again, then suddenly they’re gone. Replaced by an infant's wail. “It’s a girl,” Prim proudly announces while cleaning her niece off. Peeta can only catch glimpses of the little thing since he has to stay with Katniss for her to pass the placenta. Once all is said and done, Haymitch and Peeta move the new mother onto a couch, covering her with another blanket. 

“You did good big sis, she’s beautiful,” says Prim as she hands the newborn to its mother. Katniss stares at them in awe with heavy tears in her eyes. How is she supposed to protect her now? She doesn’t know. What she does know is that her child will never be harmed. Peetas’ train of thoughts run the same. He can’t believe they made that. Sitting on his knees he levels with his new family staring at the beauty that is his daughter. 

“Have you guys thought of a name?” Mrs. Everdeen asks.

“Willow,” Katniss replies. 

The couple exchange a look, a smile, and eventually a kiss. “Holy crap Katniss, we’re parents,” he whispers against her lips. Her smile falters as she tries to push the rest of the world away from her mind and focus on what really matters. The soft bundle of joy in her arms.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the love. This is the first FanFic I've ever posted. Sorry for any missed errors. I would like to thank those who have written many stories before me helping me come up with this very twist of HG.

Katniss felt off all morning, she brushed it off as nerves but it felt heavier than that. In the afternoon, her and Peeta would be boarding the train once again for the Victory Tour. Anyone would’ve figured her odd attitude would be caused by that, but she just felt off. It was Sunday so she went off to hunt with Gale, it took a few months to regain their friendship and although there is still a strain, they’ve seemed to make a weekly meeting work. They even have a Sunday dinner with all three families and Haymitch. The first few were rough as Katniss and Peeta were still adjusting to parenthood. 

Willow has been a handful which came as a surprise to her mother since she’d raised A.J. on her own. It had been only a few months but Katniss was fed up and lost when it came to her own child, and the postpartum wasn’t the only depression she was fighting. But she kept fighting everyday. Thankfully, Peeta was there and even better he is a patient man and a fast learner. He stepped into fatherhood a rookie and by the end of the month was a pro. It hurt that his family rarely visited, it hurt them both, but they at least had Sunday dinners. Only, this Sunday Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch would not be attending. Maybe that’s what made Katniss feel off. She couldn't tell. 

But something felt off today. 

When she reached the glade, Gale was nowhere to be seen. She figured she’d shown up early since she could barely sleep and not at all in the way she’d prefer. Peeta was able to sleep but stirred when she got out of bed. It took a few minutes but she convinced him to stay put. Katniss doesn’t understand why he is still overprotective with her or why he even wants to join her when she hunts. It was their thing when they were younger but now neither have to worry about empty bellies. This wasn’t his daily task, he’s a baker, she only hunts to pass the time until the chaos begins again and again. It has nothing to do with not wanting to spend time with her husband, but she rather their daughter be protected by one of them. Peeta is the only other person that she trusts with her little human. 

Gale shows up eventually in a foul mood. She’s not sure why, it's not like he has to parade around the nation and being congratulated for killing several people. Having to relive the worst moments of his life over and over again and again. All for the entertainment of buffoons who don’t know any better.

By the end of the trip he is almost unbearable to be around, just as they are about to part ways Katniss speaks for the first time that morning, "See you at the station."

He stops her, "Actually, I'm not going. I picked up an extra shift in the mines because some of us have to work for a living." 

"What the hell is your problem Gale! I have been nothing but nice to you since I've been back and all you do is treat me like crap! Yes, I fell in love with a  _ townie _ ! Yes, I had the one thing I swore I never would! I know you wanted it to be you and there was a split second in my life where I agreed but it was only to protect Peeta! Do you want me to admit that I regret falling for him? Because then I wouldn't be where I am today? 

“Peeta would’ve never been in that sort of danger and not to mention your brother would have died! But you’d have a chance with me, right? Also, I wouldn't have a tiny helpless life that depends on me! If that’s what you want from me, then fine! I regret it! But I can't change any of that and neither can you! I love my family and I just thought I'd have one of my best friends to support me through this hard time. This rough adjustment. Listen, if you don't want me around anymore just—" his lips stop her.

He's kissing her.

She's frozen. 

He's keeping her in place.

She comes to and pushes him off wiping his saliva off her mouth. 

Katniss stares at him horrified by what he just did. 

"I had to do it. At least once," Then he's on his way. 

She is practically running home to tell Peeta afraid he'll somehow find out and take it completely out of context. When she arrives home, his presence is nowhere to be seen she figures he's with her family. When she enters it's as if something has shifted. A cold chill runs down her spine when a capital official guides her to the office. There she finds Peeta sitting across the enemy. 

"Ms. Everdeen! How lovely of you to join us. Come, sit. Peeta and I have been waiting for you. I'd offer you to try these delightful cookies but it seems your boyfriend is the one to have made them. So I'm sure you're probably sick of them," He plays the friendly facade fairly well. But Katniss knows better. 

"What brings you to our humble district today Mr. President?" She politely asks taking the seat next to Peeta. He seems stiff and upset, but only she is able to catch this before he rolls it off his shoulders. 

"I have a proposition for you two. I need you to keep up this…  _ act  _ of yours. It seems you have caused a stir amongst the districts and I need you two to put an end to it. Play the foolish children you are and see to it that is all they view. The baby is also to attend your Victory Tour. Parade the youngest Victor in history. Prove to the world that none of this was intentional to harm the system." 

"Must be a fragile system if two 'foolish children' and a few berries can take it down," Katniss definitely says, staring the snake down. 

He only laughs mockingly, "Oh you have only the slightest idea my dear. This could end horribly for you and only gain in my favor. Ms. Everdeen, I presume you love your family. Yes? It'd be a shame if something were to happen. Same goes for you Mr. Mellark, what a tragedy it would be for this town to lose its only bakery. Think about what I've said and in the meantime, stay out of trouble." Then he flicks on the projector that beams footage of Gale's kiss and promptly exits. 

Katniss's heart drops and turns to Peeta in fear. He can't even look at her. 

"How'd…? Did you see this before…? Peeta it's not what you…"

"It's not what I think? Katniss it's very clear what it is! You want to tell me you didn't mean the things you said to him? I saw a live feed in front of Snow for chrissakes!" She grabs his hand trying to guide him out of the office. 

"Not here. Please," she begs. He complies, letting her lead him to a nearby bathroom. She turns on every faucet and sits on the floor patting the spot next to her. He remains standing. "You can't be mad because of some of the things I said. You have the same beliefs I do. Willow is something that should've never happened. We were so careful and now we've got this innocent little girl who has no idea what position her parents put her in. I love her but—Look we might've been able to save her for having to go through what we did, but we signed a contract with a snake. We'll be expected to have more. They'll be in danger, there’s no saving them from the Games. And who knows what they might want out of Willow once she's older. I don’t even—" 

"You said you regretted us! You said you wanted him once! You said you couldn't change any of if which implies that you've thought about it!" 

"Peeta, you can't stand there and tell me you haven't thought about it. Maybe falling for someone easier to be with. A different life, a life without me."

He shakes his head, "I've told you millions of times that you are it for me. I've never had a chance to think about anyone else because you're all I think about." 

"Peeta," she pauses to collect her thoughts. "I'm sorry you had to hear those things but… I only had those thoughts because I only ever want to keep you safe. If it weren't for me you wouldn't have been in those games. You wouldn't be in this mess. We wouldn't have made the most vulnerable thing about us. If we don't convince the people or Snow that what we have is real then we might as well slaughter our families and Willow now. She's not even a year old and already has the weight of the world on her shoulders.  _ That _ is what I think about. I don't want to regret us. But I can't help think about it." 

His shoulders slump and he crawls beside her taking his wife's small form to settle against him. He whispers soft apologies as he understands what she's going through. "And the kiss?"

"I ran here to tell you about it. How I didn't want it. How I pushed him off. And how I feel like the most horrible person in the world." He shushes her and rocks them for a few minutes. "We better get out there. Effie is probably here already. We've got to pack a bag for Willow now." 

"Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. You should spend time with her. Don't disconnect yourself from her. My mom was like that with us and I know how much you hate her. She doesn't understand why it hurts to love her, it'll only feel like hate."

Katniss thinks back to the past months with her daughter passing her off every chance, staying out in the woods to avoid her, trying not to love her and she agrees. She can't treat her the way Mrs. Mellark treated her boys. She does love her daughter, and she can't be afraid to because that helps no one. Just like when she fell for Peeta, there's no point in hiding the way you feel about someone because you're going to feel that way no matter what. It's more painful to pretend than it is to do. 

Before they leave the room he makes her promise to something he didn’t need much time to consider, “We can’t let her really know what’s going on. Whatever is expected will have to be her normal. She can never know lives are on the line. Let’s just hope she didn’t inherit our natural defiance.” She agrees with no question.

Once they're on the train they find that President Snow's request of bringing Willow was something more than mandatory and well thought out. There is baby stuff everywhere, more than they have at home. Haymitch is still over the moon at the sight of Willow. He knows that he shouldn't be, but she is in a way, a second chance for him. Effie can't take her eyes off of the baby that has stirred up a resistance.

"She's beautiful," she congratulates but keeps a cautious distance. If there's anything Effie fears most in her life, it's Katniss' overprotective abilities. Haymitch barely even gets to hold her. That’s only when he visits Peeta while she isn’t around. He continuously jokes with the young man that if she knew about his visits she’d be home more often.

Katniss is too afraid to put her daughter down. She fears that Snow might’ve designed something or hired someone to hurt her baby. An innocent baby that never meant to bring any harm. She is so suspicious that when an avox even offers to transfer the baby from her arms to the elegant highchair and despite herself, Katniss glares at her until they get the message. 

Even at night she keeps Willow tucked between her and Peeta. Except after a startling nightmare causing Willow to cry out in fear is all Katniss needs to convince herself to put the baby in the bedside crib. Peeta calms Katniss enough to get her singing Willow to sleep before they wake everyone else on the train. 

Except someone was up. He was sitting on his bed staring at the cart filled with assorted spirits a big white bow tied around and a single note by the snake himself.

“Congratulations grandpa Haymitch. 

This drinks on me.

~ President Snow” 

He’d been staring at the card for hours. When he found the gift in his room he began tossing the bottles until the note fell out. Now, all he wants more than anything is a drink. He keeps hoping it’s not real or that Seneca or Plutarch would call about the sick joke. But when he checked the envelope again, a single photo of Seneca Crane hanging in his penthouse was neatly framed with an elegant paper border. This wasn’t the council. This was the leader of panem, a man angry enough to make this a suicide. 

Several things aren’t right about this photo, Seneca is the thinnest he’s ever been. There are bruises and cuts on his face and further inspection, on his wrists. A chair is placed neatly knocked over to the side, which if he knows anything, a stool is the seat you want to use. That chair wouldn’t have fallen over, it’s too heavy. He remembers the day he tried that way out himself. 

It was his tenth year and his tributes, both twelve, had both just brutally died in the bloodbath due to the blunt weapons. It made him sick and he had way too much to drink that night. All seemed so hopeless to him, he had no one to love nor could he ever. His daughter had no clue who he really was. Haymitch believed he was okay with that before he saw her with Asher. They came up to him and she was too shy to even look up at him. It broke his heart and continued to everyday since. He can’t blame her though, she was only eight at the time. Asher came by his house soon after and Haymitch pushed him away before he could get anything out. He wonders if Asher ever caught the pain in his eyes as he shouted profanities at his old friend. 

Haymitch hated himself. So he tied a rope the way a District Four victor had taught him and stood on a wobbly stool. It only took a second for the beam to give out. His entire body felt heavy as it dropped to the ground. He hit the side of the stool hard and that’s when Seneca arrived standing above him. He handed him a mug of coffee and waited with him until he was sober enough to talk to. “I want to show you something. But first clean up.” Haymitch tried to scare him away but Seneca held a patient smile and waited. He was surprised to see a gamemaker out of the chambers with the strict rules in place. But here he was risking everything to sit with a suicidal drunk. So he played along, rinsed off in the shower, brushed his teeth, and got into a fresh outfit. 

That was the day he was invited to the unofficial underground resistance. That was the day someone had given him something he never thought he’d have again. Hope. That’s the day he made a friend and he was retaught the very thing he lost sight of. The real enemy. Now in losing that friend he is reminded once again what they are fighting for. Only now his hands are tied much tighter than ever before. Now his family is involved and he doesn’t know how to protect them. 

The morning is quiet save for Willows coos and soft giggles sitting in the highchair. Peeta tries to entertain her with her food, but he can barely find the energy in himself. The events to come of the day weigh heavily on the room even if half of the room doesn’t know why. Effie tries to go over the schedule again before the train stops but Katniss cannot bear to hear another word of it. She picks Willow up and walks to the back of the train in the lounge room. The only space free of a projector. She simply sits on the sofa curled up around her daughter staring out the window as the little girl mindlessly plays with her mothers’ fingers. 

“Wow, it’s amazing to see how fascinating is to a baby. Look at her, she could study your hand for days,” Peeta walks in taking a seat next to Katniss so that their child is between them. She looks down at Willow and sure enough she was completely enamoured by the fresh paint on her mother’s fingers. Portia’s team even painted Peetas’ nails black.  _ The Capitol and their ridiculous styles _ , Peeta had thought to himself at the time. 

“Yeah and this world it dead set on destroying every last bit of that.” Peeta sighs heavily at her negative comment, giving his wife a disapproving glance. “Sorry, I know. Only positive thoughts around the highly influenced. So, what brings you over here anyway. I thought you’d be playing golden boy over there and get the full itinerary committed to memory.” 

“What? I can’t spend time with my family?”

“Sorry, I’m just _ — _ I’m not apologizing to her okay.”

“I’m not here to ask you to,” he smooths down some of the baby’s hairs.

“Why did I let this happen?” 

“Katniss, you’ve got to stop this. You don’t know that you have real control in any of this. It all happened by chance. Stop beating yourself up about it. I’m not and I had just a big of a role in this as you.” 

“But—”

“No. Enough of this if you hadn’t let me in, I wouldn’t be here with you bull. Honey, I was in love with you years before we actually met. You know this already. Who knows, maybe in another life you ignored me. Pushed me away or whatever. Maybe your sister and I got called and some way somehow we’d still end up here in this very spot only we’d be talking about the deep stuff for the first time with my lame attempt at trying to be your friend.” 

“Uh-oh, the deep stuff? Like what?” 

He laughs a little looking away to think for a moment before coming up with an all important and intellectual questions. “Like, what’s your favorite color?” She snorts and even Willow begins to giggle. 

“That’s the best other Peeta would come up with?”

“Well, you’ve gotta remember he didn’t have much going for him so…” 

“True, I guess we don’t really know anything,” she continues to play with Willow. 

Then she catches a glimpse of her pin on the inside of the train tunnel. 

This could only mean one thing. They are in a world of trouble.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm taking this lol

Katniss paces the dusty attic trying to calm the wailing baby. It all seemed to happen so fast. They got off the train, she was handed flowers and a plaque, she didn’t read Effie’s cards, they left, she went back for her bouquet, a citizen died. She goes over the list in her head as she lightly bounces her baby holding her close to her shushing her softly. 

Train.

Flowers.

Crowd.

Rue.

Cards.

Gun.

Blood.

Cards.

Rue. 

Gun.

Blood.

She lost sight of what she is supposed to do, she was driven by her emotions and that is what makes her dangerous. The image of Rue, and the look on her family’s face seared its way past her brain and straight to her heart. Her heart that is a thousand times more powerful than her brain, her heart that is equally much dumber. 

As she paces the room whispering the phrase  _ what did I do, _ over and over again Peeta is running his fingers through his hair traumatized by the events himself. It was odd from the beginning. The past years the Victor is greeted with a large crowd and cameras. Instead it was just a direct escort to another large vehicle. The streets were practically empty. There were some bruised up civilians painting over rebellious graffiti that Katniss was able to catch the sight of. Some were mocking the nation saying  _ May the odds be ever in your favor _ contradicting it saying they never are. Which she can’t disagree with. 

She could barely focus on Effie going on and on about the cards she had written. Peeta squeezed her hand to catch her attention. He put his lips close to her ear to tell her he’d do all the talking. Katniss nodded and told him she’d hold Willow. It was odd. The audience was quiet as they were each handed a plaque and a bouquet. Katniss thought it was beautiful how they incorporated common rue flowers into the bouquet. The slightest act of rebellion. 

Then came the speech that lead to a whole lot of trouble. Peeta started off reading the cards but along the way he seemed irritated by how bland they were. Insensitive. He knew Rue and she deserved better. “A life is not measured in time but in the people we touch around us. Rue’s memory will not be lived in vain. And as I speak not only for Katniss and myself but also for the daughter that she was sacrificed for. I would like to send some of my earnings to both families for if not for the death of your children, I might’ve missed out on mine.” 

Haymitch’s eyebrows raised at the kids bravery. 

Cinna questioned if he was allowed to do that.

“I don’t think you can, but he just did,” the man shrugged. 

“Why didn’t he just stick to the cards!” Effie fussed anxiously. 

Katniss then handed Willow off to Peeta as she realized how not speaking was a dishonorable act against Rue. Her family must want to hear something from her right? “Rue wasn’t just my ally, she was my friend. I miss her everyday. I see her in my sister, in the flowers that grow in the meadow by my house. I see her in my dreams and hear her in the mockingjay song. Rue was pure and everything I hope Willow to be. I couldn’t save her, I’m sorry. I didn’t know Thresh, but if not for his bravery I wouldn’t be standing here. I will forever be indebted to these two and every tribute in these games. Thank you.” 

In the middle of the crowd a frail old man locks eyes with her and kisses three fingers to raising them as he whistles the mockingjay tune. Collectively throughout the crowd the silent salute is presented. Their silence serves as a defiance that both frightens and excites Katniss. The Victors are promptly escorted back into the Justice Building. It’s so fast that Katniss realizes she had forgotten her flowers. Without thinking she goes back for them leaving the door open behind her as she goes for the forgotten bouquet. That’s when she catches the old man's gaze once again. Only he’s on his knees willfully taking the bullet as the gunfire rings throughout the district. 

“Katniss!” Peeta shouts as Cinna pulls her back in. She is shaking as Haymitch nearly growled at the two to follow him. He lead them up a creaky narrow staircase into the very attic they stand in. 

“What the hell was that! Have you lost your minds?” 

“I’m sorry Haymitch I just… I saw her face and it felt wrong to read those cards. They were heartless! She deserved better! We all do… Oh crap, what did I do? Snow is going to have a field day with this. Shit, shit, shit!” Peeta can hardly breath in his panic attack. He’s never heard a gunshot before, especially not that close. This is bigger than he knew, bigger than he could imagine. They are way in over their heads. 

“Haymitch, you have to help us get through this. Haymitch he’s going to have everyone killed. You have to help us get through this tour. Please, you have to help us. Help us get through this tour.”

“Sweetheart, wake up. None of this ends after the tour. You guys are the biggest thing in the Capitol right now. There is no topping you two. Your lives are on that train now. Your job is to distract the people from what is really going on.” He sighs at the helpless expressions they wear. “Here’s what we’re going to do. You’re going to smile and show off that pretty little girl of yours. Play up the romance and the happy families. You two are love fools nothing more and everything less. Read the cards that Effie gives ya. And then you get to go home and rest before the games. I’ll be with you guys to mentor you in mentoring.”

The dinner is skipped and they are on their way to District Ten. They take the advice and the day runs smoothly save for the few people escorted out for raising their three fingers. The couple hates it but they turn a blind eye to save themselves. The dinner was uneventful and they leave as soon as Willow yawns. Having the four month old with them had its advantages. For the most part they are able to keep up their act. In one District though, the crowd was upset and shouted for the truth. The peacekeepers had to cut the event short there as well.

On the night they are headed to District Four, Katniss and Peeta are unable to sleep due to a fussy Willow Mellark. A doctor is requested to be there at the arrival and the event is pushed back after Effie spoke to the President for the first time. Haymitch told her to call because he figured Snow would like a heads up from their coordinator. He sounded almost concerned but Effie wasn’t so sure nor quick to believe the act. Meanwhile, Peeta and Katniss were dealing with their screaming child. 

“Geez the lungs on this kid. I blame you for this.” 

“Blame me?”

“Yeah, she obviously got them from you! Boy is she going to make one hell of a singer,” Peeta complimented and complained all in one sentence. He kept rocking the crib in slow soothing motions in hopes to calm her down but she kept on until all of a sudden she stopped. Then he began to freak out. He got scared that something bad happened. Peeta looked down to find the baby missing. “Katniss! Wil—The bab—she’s missing!” 

But no one was there. The room got dark, not even the low lights that bordered the room were gone. He was standing, searching as fast as he could. Then he heard her scream. “Peeta!” He ran towards the voice. Then he heard the gunfire. Peeta sprinted down the hall calling for his love. The cries registered his mind as they began again. That’s when he saw Snow standing over his wife’s bleeding body the baby struggling against his grasp. 

“I told you two to stay out of trouble. But like children, you didn’t listen. Mr. Mellark please know, I take no pleasure in this. My son is a good father and I’m an even better grandfather,” he raises the gun and pointed it at Peeta. As another gunshot rings Katniss is shaking Peeta awake. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’re okay, Willow and I are safe,” her soothing words do nothing to calm him. He is sweating profusely and his breathing is hard. “Shh, you’ll wake the baby. You fell asleep while you were rocking her so I walked around the train until she settled down. Someone was able to track down some sleep syrup, knocked her right out. We are okay. For the moment we are safe.” She runs her fingers through his damp curls. “You were so still I thought you were okay. But you had your fists clenched and you kept mumbling our names. I tried waking you up several times. I tried to save you from your nightmares. I’m so sorry Peeta.” 

They eventually fall asleep with Katniss holding Peeta. She felt good that she was finally able to return the favor but felt horrible that she had to. In the morning they are all in a hurry, worried about the health of Willow. As assured they are met by the best doctor in the district and Snow even called to tell them he will have the best physician in the country waiting for them in the Capitol. This one is only able to diagnose her with a slight cold that she caught from traveling. She is even stressed from all of the commotion. The best they can do is give her a dose of sleep syrup before bed.

Katniss is relieved it isn’t anything serious. She actually began to wish her mother was there to reassure her that Willow is fine. But her good mood only lasts for so long. Once they stride down the catwalk with a cheering crowd, Katniss stops to accept a bouquet from a small girl. “I hope to be just like you one day!” The girl gleefully says and Katniss can’t help but fear what she has for her future. Training everyday, probably every second. Then volunteering with a smile. Slaughtering children her age or younger without an ounce of remorse.  _ Will she end up like Finnick Odair? _ Katniss doesn’t know. But she hopes this girl comes to her senses one day.

At the dinner party there is more free time to meet and discuss with others. Way too much free time that leads Willow to become slightly overwhelmed. She takes her out to an open balcony and shuts the grand doors behind her to quiet the noise. She figures now is a better time than any to breastfeed in hopes to tame her daughters anxiety. It’s when she’s tucking her breast back into her dress that Finnick clears his throat to make his presence clear. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you. I come in peace,” he steps closer leaning against the railing. “Funny thing about this balcony, it’s the only one that is as safe as the roof of the training center.” He looks to her for a reaction but Katniss remains quiet. Finnick offers her his handkerchief so she can burp Willow without getting any spit-up on her expensive attire. She only mumbles her gratitude. “It’s the wind and the ocean, tends to get loud on this side. They figure why waste the technology, y’know? Oh the irony of it all. Did you know he prides himself on that?  _ I’m many things, but wasteful I am not, _ ” Finnick imitates getting a small smile from Katniss that she is quick to hide. 

“Oh! I saw that! I made the Girl on Fire smile! Woohoo! I can die an accomplished man now ladies and gentlemen!” He screams into the night. “Isn’t it crazy that ten years ago when I won I was fourteen and you were merely six-years-old? That’s insane! Wait! No, it’s eleven now. Wow, time is a fascinating thing.” 

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me. I swore this off ten years ago and here I am,” she gestures to the baby she’s patting and bouncing on her shoulder. Finnick smiles and adjusts the small ruffles of the baby’s dress. 

“It can’t be all that bad. Look at her! She’s adorable! I should’ve known that I’d only hold my title for ten years though.” 

“That’s right, you used to be the youngest victor.” 

“Yup, I knew someone would take it eventually but this is not what I had in mind at all,” He has a point. People always raised high bets on young tributes that had the potential of taking Finnick’s title but none ever won. Now a fetus holds the record and he is now in second place. Not that he’s competitive or anything but he hates that someone else is younger. He’s just happy that she won’t have any recollection. 

“So what brings you out here Mr. Odair?”

“Finnick, please. Mr. Odair was my father,” he laughs at his own joke. 

Katniss stares at him unamused when Willow finally belches. 

“I just wanted to formally introduce myself to the new record breaker. Also to offer my services to her wonderful mother,” Finnick winks and smiles at her shocked expression. “Don’t worry Kat. No offense but you’re not exactly my type. We all have our secrets.” He winks at her before continuing, “You guys are just the lucky ones. No one would ever dream of breaking up the two of you. Even the perviest of perves told me himself,” the joke raises concern and she wonders what that could possibly mean. 

“Anywho, just thought I’d let you know that I’m with you. We’re on the same side. Also, it looks like the main course is about to be served. Let’s go eat,” he offers her his elbow and she takes it. Not because she wants to but because the dress is unbelievably long and the last thing she wants to do is trip and hurt her baby. 

“So, you and Finnick,” Peeta brings up when they are getting into bed. 

“What do you mean, me and Finnick?” 

“Nothing, you two just seemed very chatty with each other.”

“Well, there’s nothing to tell if that’s what you mean. He was only being friendly,” Katniss huffs as she slides closer to Peeta resting her head on his chest. He falls silent and it’s like she can hear his thoughts. When she’s had enough she sits up to face him. “What is wrong with you?” 

“Nothing at all. Maybe I’ll just give Johanna a—”

“That is not the same!” She shouts in a whisper so as not to wake the baby.

“Isn’t it though?” He mumbles, tone dripping with annoyance.

After the visit in District Seven Katniss entered the train fuming. She even handed Willow off to Haymitch because she knew things were going to get loud and his room is several cars away. Johanna Mason had been hanging off of Peeta the whole night and he just sat there presumably enjoying the attention. Katniss was so mad she accidentally stabbed the mahogany table. To which Effie scolded, “That is mahogany!” The entire room laughed but Johanna was sure to make eye contact. 

“No it is not! Finnick was just being nice! Johanna was throwing herself at you and you were letting her! This is a totally different situation!” They got up out of bed when they heard Willow stirr. Katniss called Haymitch’s room asking him to switch rooms and he reluctantly complied with a deep yawn. They both sat as their thoughts began to fester waiting for Haymitch to arrive. Once he knocked on the door, he wore an exhausted expression. It was hard enough to get some sleep but with these two bickering since Seven it’s nearly impossible. 

“You have twenty minutes to argue about Finnick then I want my room back.”

They made their way as fast as possible both ready to state their arguments. “Katniss, I still think you’re overreacting about the whole Johanna thing. You know she was only trying to get a rise out of you! It’s not like I would actually take her up on anything. I love _ you _ !”

“You think I give a shit about your intentions with her! Peeta I know you’d never do anything but you still let her hang all over you! Finnick and I only talked! You were a huge topic of conversation by the way, not that you asked!” 

“Yeah? Well, Johanna was only trying to make you jealous so that we’d sleep together. She said a friend of hers got what she called ‘blue balls’ after his wife had a baby and that she was just trying to help out!”

“Oh my—Do you even hear yourself? Peeta, we’ve had plenty of sex since Willow was born! I’m _ sorry _ that being anxious about keeping everyone we love alive on this trip has kept you dry; but I would never let a person do that to you!” 

“I told her we were fine! She only figured it couldn’t hurt getting you jealous!” Katniss turned her back on him and couldn’t believe he just wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed the attention. It wasn’t like that with them,  _ she  _ wasn’t like that. Seeing that interaction brought up a world of insecurities she never knew she could have. That’s what she hated the most about the situation; is that he couldn’t see that. The effect it had on her. It wasn’t fair. 

“Why is this such a big deal?”

“Peeta, I think you need to sleep in the other room tonight,” her voice broke. 

His heart dropped at her heartbroken tone, but he was still blind to the errors of his ways. Johanna was humored by the visible hatred that his wife couldn’t hide. Peeta didn’t mean to hurt Katniss, he didn’t know he did. “Katniss, I’m sorry. I shouldn't have—I’m sorry,” he reached out and place a hand on her shoulder but she tensed and shrugged him off. His heart filled with pain. Peeta knew he screwed up big time. “Please, tell me what’s really bothering you.” 

She wiped her tears as she turned back around, “We should head back. I think it’s been twenty minutes.” Katniss tried to exit the room but he led her back. She has done everything she could to keep him from feeling insecure about other males and their attraction to her. For the most part they weren’t after her but her skills. Being married to a hunter meant that they wouldn’t have to worry as much. But a few other guys at the school and in the Hob had flirted with her freely and she kept away. Even Darius flirted with her every now and then, but nothing serious. He was like Finnick, it was just in his nature. She learned that about him today. He shamelessly flirts and it doesn’t mean anything to him.

But Peeta let it happen before her eyes and in front of district officials. A room full of Victors when they are supposed to convince the world what they did was not an act of rebelliance but an act of foolish love. What she did was entertain the idea of letting in a new friend. In this business she’s finding out very fast that connections are good, especially if they are a part of the resistance.

“We’re not leaving until we figure this out… Please.” 

“You really want to know what my problem is with the whole Johanna thing?”

“Yes, please tell me.”

She guffaws angrily, “Peeta you humiliated me and did the very thing I protected you from for years! You made me feel like I wasn’t as desirable as she is. You made me look like a fool that night in front of important people. All I did was talk and laugh with another guy! A guy who told me himself, has no interest in me!  _ She _ was practically dry humping you in front of everyone!” Peeta let her storm out that time.

He never thought he’d be the jealous type but seeing Gale kiss her… It did something to him that he doesn’t understand himself. But again he wasn’t being fair, he wanted to hurt her for that. To show her how that sort of thing felt. Now he just hates himself for even having those thoughts. Katniss felt guilty and ran to him to confess. He won’t even admit what he did was wrong. 

Haymitch is sitting patiently when she enters. “Take it things didn’t end well.” 

“Not at all,” she crawls into bed and cocoons herself on Peeta’s side. She might not like him very much right now but she still loves him. His natural scent still fills her with warmth and solidarity. 

“I’m sorry to hear that. Let me guess, he still defended himself on the Johanna thing?” She nodded and although she was hidden under the blankets he knew the answer. “I know you probably don’t want to hear this from me but, Johanna has got nothing on you. It’s the insecurity that he’s not seeing, isn’t it?” 

She moves the covers off of herself to stare at him skeptically nodding slowly. 

“I had a similar issue with your mother. Way back before we were an ‘official’ thing. Girls from the Seam back then, maybe now, always felt entitled to sit on the guys laps to keep the Merchant girls from straying over. Well the arguably attractive ones, that is.” Katniss knows all about this weird tradition. Girls were always on Gale, that never stopped him from dipping in the Merchant pool every now and again. Even if he hated their guts. “Well your mother and I met in the woods one night and she slapped me straight across my face and put me in my place. She was a fearless woman your mother. Love sometimes softens people. I see that same fire in you, Sweetheart. Don’t hide your feelings from him. Guys are dumb like that. Tell him straight up how it made you feel. He’ll listen,” With that he left the room to leave her to her thoughts. 

Peeta was sitting right outside the door. He heard the whole conversation and suddenly occurred to him that he had noticed subtle differences to Katniss since everything happened. He assumed it was just depression but now he realizes that she loves too hard. She has a soft spot for those she loves. It makes her less aggressive with her frustration. Katniss is one to speak her mind, if you don’t know her well. If she loves you, she won’t ever let you know she’s hurting. 

All night he listens to her words. Dreams about them even. 

When Katniss steps out of the room in the morning Peeta is right there on the ground fast asleep. She just rolls her eyes and turns to Willow. “Your daddy is a big dummy.” Willow claps and giggles as they continue on their way to grab breakfast. Portia is the one to wake Peeta to get him ready for District Three. 

The last few Districts are uneventful. They are the loyal ones after all. Katniss doesn’t speak to Peeta until they are headed to the Capitol. She doesn’t know why she waited so long. But it’s after her suggestion of them getting married before the nation and he storms off that she finally wants to speak to him. 

“What’s so wrong with throwing some big wedding to get Snow off our backs?”

“It’s not that Katniss. It’s the fact that you want to legalize our marriage and you won’t even talk to me. I miss you. I miss us. I’m so sorry about the Johanna thing. I apologize that it hurt you. I’m sorry,” he pauses deciding whether or not to tell her why he did it. “I guess I was still mad about the kiss.” Katnis gives an exasperated reaction and he holds his hands up explaining how unfair and insensitive that was. “I get that now. But you can’t keep shutting me out. Sure, I’ll propose to you in front of the entire world. Yes, we can throw some bizzare Capitol wedding. But none of that means anything if we can’t be up front with each other.”

She stands quiet for a moment thinking over the events that led them here to this conversation. The bread. The kiss. The lake. The reaping. The games. Willow. The tour. District Seven. The fight. If this were anyone else she’d wish it all away. If this were anyone else she’d end it all now. But this is Peeta Mellark. So she nods keeping a tight lipped expression. 

“I can’t say that I’m not going to screw up again but I love you, Katniss. Please, let me prove that to you,” he extends a hand to her and she accepts it. 

“Mistakes are unavoidable and you have nothing to prove. I know how you feel.”

That night Haymitch takes Willow to his cabin to give them the night to themselves. And they take full advantage. When they are done and laying breathless in bed they begin to laugh. “Oh boy did we need that.” Katniss agrees catching his lips trying her best not to smile. “Stop that. I can’t kiss you if you’re smiling.”

“I’m not sorry, you should be happy that I’m smiling. This is the first time either of us has relaxed since the tour began. It’s only been a couple weeks and I can honestly say that I have desperately missed this,” she sighs with content snuggling to his side. Peeta fell silent and this worried her. “Penny for your thoughts?” 

“Nothing it’s just—Can I show you something?” 

They get up and redress. He leads her a few cars down where their “talent” collection remains. For Katniss there is dresses and outfits that Cinna put together for her. Their lie is that he is mentoring her in the fashion industry and that she is promising protégé. A full-time mother apparently wasn’t as entertaining. There are even a few sketch books filled cover to cover. He drew those for her over phone conversations, so technically she did put some effort into it. As for Peeta he has a real talent to spend his days working on. His paintings. 

Katniss has only been able to witness a few being made, never the end product. In fact she can’t remember actually seeing the paintings just watching his focus and his careful movements. “I didn’t want to show you these before but now I’m ready.” He opens the door to a closet filled with his paintings. Nightmares and memories of their experiences in the Games. Her breath hitches as she can distinguish every last detail to what she so desperately tries to forget. 

“They’re hideous,” is all she can muster up. 

“I know,” he rubs the back of his neck and sighs. “I don’t like them much either.” 

Catching the pained look on his face she marches up to him and caresses the side of his cheek. “Why didn’t you tell me they were this bad?” He simply shrugged hanging his head to avoid her gaze collecting the words to voice his thoughts. 

“They aren’t so bad. Once I wake up and see that you are okay, they don’t frighten me as much. They lose their power over me, I guess. Wasn’t really worth mentioning. I don’t get as affected by it as you do.” 

“But clearly you still get affected.” 

He shrugs again then leads her back to their room dropping the conversation. 

“We better get some rest. Something tells me tomorrow is going to be rough.”


	16. Chapter 16

As predicted things in the Capitol were not easy. They had all but forgotten the promise Snow made about the doctor visit for Willow. Dr. Aurelius was thorough and said she needed to have her shots done in about six months time. Katniss and Peeta had no clue what he was talking about. Her mother never mentioned anything about shots or vaccines, surprising seeing as money was far beyond an issue. Peeta vaguely remembers getting needles poked into him as a kid but never really thought much of it. They promised to give him a call or visit when the time came. He smiled and wrote them a prescription of the medicine Willow needed to fight the cold faster. 

When they left his office the rest of the day was hectic. They were rushed to wardrobe and make-up because of the time crunch from having to squeeze in the appointment in their already tight schedule. They were separated for hours as Haymitch stopped in to coach both on what he thinks might happen. The victors are to only mention how happy they are with their little family and how they spend their free time. Nothing that could endanger their already fragile system. When Caesar inquires about their future that is when Peeta is to drop to his knee and profess his love; play up the lovesick fools that could never willingly or unwillingly start a revolution. 

“So, why Willow? I would have thought Victoria or even Victorious!” 

Peeta wants so badly to roll his eyes but smiles instead. “Well, to be fair I did suggest Victor for a boy,” The crowd laughs at Katniss’ playful eye roll. “I guess what led us to the name was her father. Katniss’ father, Asher Sr. had this thing for plants when she was growing up and I thought the perfect way to honor his memory was to carry out that tradition.” 

“Aw, isn’t that just the sweetest thing folks! Come on let’s hear it for them!” The crowd swoons and cheer for them. Katniss covers the little one’s ears and Caesar apologizes for the noise. “I’m just not used to being around babies, let alone one as popular as she is.” They begin to discuss the art work Peeta has put together and the ones he presents are not at all the ones he showed her. There are some of her and Willow. A few of the games and the bakery. Even a family portrait that brings tears to Katniss’ eyes. “Oh dear, has he not shown these to you?”

“Peeta is very private when it comes to his art. But this piece in particular I have not seen. See that man standing in the far back right here with my mother?” Caesar nods hanging onto every word. “That is my father, I can’t believe he added him. He would have loved to be here for this.” 

“I take it he passed.”

Katniss nods, “About six years ago, yes. Working in the mines can be dangerous work sometimes. Accidents happen, but I had Peeta here to help me get through the loss.” Caesar sincerely apologizes then, to lighten the mood and redirect the conversation, asks about her activity. “Well as you guys know, being a young mother is a full time job. But when I do have the time to spare, I converse with my very talented stylist Cinna and he helps me design clothing. We’re thinking of starting up a baby line. In fact Willow is wearing an outfit right now.” She tries to show off her baby’s clothing as best as she can as Willow squirms in her arms. “And we’ve been working on young adult clothing as well. In fact I designed, with Cinna’s help of course, the outfits we are wearing right now.”

The crowd applauds her work as they move back to the seats. “It seems to me that you guys are living a pretty interesting life compared to your predecessors. The people are dying to know, is there a wedding in the works?”

“It’s funny that you mention that Caesar,” Peeta stands and kneels before Katniss taking her free hand. “I know our life has been hectic and crazy and messy, but there is no one else in this whole world I’d rather it be with. You are an amazing mother and have such a huge heart. I hope to bring you as much happiness in this life as I possibly can. I love you Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?” He presents her with a ring Portia had picked out for her. It’s simple yet elegant. During the discussions she feared they’d pick some gawky piece of jewelry with a large jem in the middle making it impossibly uncomfortable to wear on camera. A reminder that it’s all for show, that she is now a property of the Capitol. Thankfully, it’s exactly something Peeta would have saved up for, something he would have given her in another life. 

She takes her hand back to wipe away her tears as she nods furiously. It’s a good show of emotions. The crowd buys into it and hopefully, so do the districts. Katniss almost wants to laugh at the irony. This whole thing is backwards from how this really happened. They brought a world of trouble because they didn’t want to be apart. Now they have to do everything possible to reverse others perception. 

Come to think of it, the view of how this was a planned act of rebellion is not a hard theory to come by. They both volunteered. They both went in semi-trained. They made the Capitol look bad and made the audience feel more than entertained. It’s easy to be interpreted that way, but it wasn't planned and that's what has Snow startled the most. The unpredictability of how two kids affected the world. He's been at this a long time and he can tell how pure their love is, but that's what makes them weak in his eyes. That's his vantage point, he knows it was pure but to the districts it was a big flashing sign telling them enough is enough. 

Rules are meant to be broken. 

Change is meant to happen. In order for that, they must fight. Katniss knows, deep down, there is no way this show they have put on will dissuade the people. If anything this was a pointless act that even Snow knew would fail. As the family of three are escorted back to their room, Katniss is hit with the realization that they were set-up to fail. No amount of work they put into this show, the people of the nation would never buy into it. There will be attacks and casualties. She only hopes she is able to protect those important to her from what is to inevitably come. 

“Katniss? Hun, are you okay? You seem… lost,” Cinna asks as he adjusts her dress once more. Time had flown past her as she contemplated on whether or not this was a good thing. In hindsight, of course she’d want her daughter to grow up in a better world but at what cost? People are going to die, far more than in an average year. But that would mean future years with less suffering. 

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just nervous is all. All kinds of people will be there and Willow will be exposed to more people…” Katniss rambles on until Cinna stops her with a calming hand on her shoulder. 

“Honestly, Kat you’re going to love that she’s there with you instead of worrying about leaving her with whomever Snow would’ve hired to babysit. Just remember to smile and be polite, if they ask to hold her you don’t have to let them. A lot of these people might feel entitled because they might have sponsored you in there, but don’t feel like you owe them anything.” Cinna stands back to observe his work, “Besides, I hear Finnick is going to be there. Most of the creeps will gravitate towards him anyway. If they don't, I'm sure he’ll have your back.”

“Great, if he’s there then Johanna will definitely be there too,” Katniss grumbles.

Cinna laughs leading her out of the room and to the common area where everyone else awaits. “Johanna isn’t all that bad, her bitchiness is honestly her best quality. Don’t let her get under your skin and she’ll be your best friend. Trust me, I see you two getting along soon enough.”

“Cinna, I love you, but I’d honestly go through childbirth a thousand times before I let that wench weasel her way into my life,” her sass only causes him to laugh harder, gaining stares from the room as they enter. “There’s my pretty girl! I’ve missed you,” Katniss gushes at her daughter as she takes her from Peeta. She has taken his advice to heart about being a more loving mother. Every chance she gets, Willow is in her arms. Although she does feel slightly bad for hogging up most of the time from Peeta, it’s not like he isn’t right by their side.

After being scolded by Effie while arriving to the event Katniss and Peeta do their best to keep their chins up and smiles on. But a few odd caresses from some of the Capitol citizens at the entrance has Katniss crawling out of her skin wanting out of there and to be a different person entirely. As the guests of honor greet the party-goers politely Katniss spots the large buffet set up and her mouth is watering almost instantly. “Peeta we have to try everything!” She nearly shouts in his ear to be heard over the booming music and large crowd. With a tight grip on his bicep she leads him away to the tables of food. Willow claps with a gummy grin at her mother's excitement. 

Halfway through the table and Katniss is a little wobbly on her legs. She thought if she just took one bit of everything she’d be able to try it all, letting Peeta finish off what she couldn’t but they were both stuffed. As they took a step back from the tables a group of capitolites stepped up as if they were just waiting for these two to give up on eating. They hand Peeta a thin glass of a bright purple liquid. “Here, drink this! It’ll help your stomach.” Out of curiosity, Peeta raised the glass to his lips and one of the three stopped him. “Not here silly, in there.” With green fingers they pointed to the line of people all holding a similar flute and a row of washrooms. 

Katniss almost lost it but Peeta saved face and politely handed the glass back to the people, “I think it’s time for a dance, Katniss?” Offering her free hand, the other gripping the sleepy baby, Katniss follows Peeta into the crowd onto the ballroom. He wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging both her and Willow to him, holding them close as the music went soft. Eyes were on them, but mostly the resting baby that they didn’t want to wake. She was an adorable sleeper. Out the corner of Katniss’ eye she can see Effie leading a rather plump man that looked oddly familiar to her but she couldn’t place a finger on it. 

“There you two are! I wanted you to meet Plutarch Hevensbee, he’s this year's Head Gammaker,” Effie promotes this man to the couple as if he is a great deal. But in their eyes he’s just another bottom feeding vulture that enjoys endangering innocent kids for sport and entertainment. “He will be filling in for Seneca Crane.” 

“That’s a tough act to follow,” Peeta offers his hand.

Effie is shocked by his sass and Katniss hides her smile in her child's head. Plutarch lets out a hearty laugh as he asks if he can step in. Katniss wants to shake her head, maybe even scream her rejection at him, but Peeta allows this and takes Willow with him. Effie leads them away to the chef’s of the event to allow Katniss and Plutarch to have a semi-private conversation. Plutarch was ecstatic to meet the Girl on Fire, he was practically in love. He saw great things for her future and wouldn’t keep quiet about some of his plans for the young woman. Effie feels somewhat bad for throwing them together, but she is glad to be rid of his constant yammering. 

Across the room, Finnick is keeping a close eye on his new friend. It’s not that he doesn’t trust Plutarch, it’s just that he knows he can come on a little strong. Hopefully he’s sticking to the plan and playing it cool. But Finnick is waiting for the first sign of discomfort before he could step in and save Katniss from a bad night. Plutarch glances at his watch before he disappears into the crowd. Finnick and everyone else can only hope that she got the message. Katniss stands stranded in the middle of the dance floor searching for someone, most likely Peeta. As Finnick was gearing up to approach her Johanna stepped into his line of view with a knowing smirk. “You know she’s taken right?” She snarks downing the rest of her champagne. 

“Of course I know that. I’m not trying to pick her up. I just feel like someone should watch out for her, you know?” Finnick defends himself only causing his abrasive friend to roll her eyes. 

“Pretty sure she can take care of herself, Fin,” she replaces her champagne glass for another. “But I get it, whatever draws attention away from reality. So go on, save the day. Just know, she’s a little stuck up in my opinion.” Johanna saunters away pulling a pervy man by his tie. Unlike many Victors who find the whoring out degrading and completely terrible, Johanna actually likes it on some level. She’s always in control. Finnick can barely live with himself and used to take a drug to take the edge off, but now that he’s part of the rebellion he enjoys getting the best secrets out of his customers. 

Shaking his head to clear it he searches for Katniss only to realize Johanna distracted him so that even if he did find her she’d already be reunited with her beau. As he said before he didn’t want to get between the two, he has someone to love. He just likes talking to Katniss, but he has the sneaking suspicion that Peeta doesn’t like him much. He’s sure that if Peeta could see past the womanizer facade that they’d be as thick as thieves. For now, though, he’ll just have to admire the two from afar. 

“Peeta,” Katniss shakes her husband awake. She was unable to sleep and seeing as the train has stopped for maintenance, she thought this would be the best opportunity for them to strategizes with Haymitch. “Peeta, wake up!” She nudged him once more but he wouldn’t budge, she can’t blame him. They did have a rough few days and the poor guy has barely slept. She decides to leave him be and disrupt Haymitch instead. 

When she leaves her room she didn’t expect to run into her mentor in the first car she enters but there he is sitting in the living area staring at a blank screen. He startles when she taps his shoulder but he gets the message and stands with a grunt. He warns one of the workers before escorting her off the train and walking her down the tracks ignoring the man's warning. “What’s the problem sweetheart?” He grumbles and she glares at him for the pet name but waves it off anyways. 

“Do you think that maybe…” She stops herself, unsure of the theory. “Do you think that we might’ve been set up?” Her voice is smaller than she’d like but she can’t continue to ignore the fact that she is currently terrified out of her mind. 

“How so? Did you have a secret meeting or something?” 

She shakes her head kicking the pebbles below her feet, “No, it’s just a hunch. When he gave his toast he shook his head while keeping eye contact with me. Like his way of telling me we failed. Which has me thinking that it was an impossible task to begin with.” Katniss takes a deep breath before looking up at the man she once knew as the district embarrassment. “I think that Snow might be bored. So he’s using us to entertain him the only way a sick man like him could be entertained. I think he wants a revolution.”


End file.
